The Trainer
by JFrost
Summary: Choosing a fighter to enter the seven-year games was a serious business. But more important than who will fight for the kingdom, is who would be chosen to train them. This year Luna has a trainer stronger than any of the seven kingdoms had ever seen. If only his past would just stay in the past, he could make this new life for himself, and the person he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Trainer** _(Previously called the Last Warrior)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hi everyone! Those who've been following me for years know I started this story once before, but never posted more than a chapter or two. The reason for that is I couldn't figure out the ending. I shouldn't have started posting it until I finished, but I was excited. Now I'm happy to say I've finished the story, and it's in editing.

Please comment and let me know what you think. It's been a while since I was here, but I'm hoping the community is still as awesome as it's always been.

* * *

During the time of the Golden King, a great famine swept across all seven kingdoms. Thousands of people lost their lives. Men, women and children starved to death, pitiful and afraid. No matter what they did, the crops would not grow, the water dried up, and the animals withered and died.

When there was nothing but grief left in the land, the Golden King went to his knees and prayed to the Gods, begging for salvation. Only one god answered his prayers.

Despite his best intentions, this god did not have the power to heal all seven kingdoms. So instead, he put a blessing upon the lands of the Golden King, demanding in return that once they had rebuilt, the Golden King would help the other kingdoms in need.

The Golden King saw his lands restored, his people live, and the despair of death lifted from their lives.

The other six kingdoms came to him for help, hearing of the gods good deed, eager to share in the prosperity. But the Golden King saw the starving foreigners and became terrified of his own people losing what they had gained. He put his army on the borders and refused to help the neighbouring kingdoms.

In their desperation, the other six kingdoms attacked.

The great wars started, and for seven years, there was nothing but bloodshed.

The god was devastated at the destruction his blessing had caused. For seven years, he hoped for peace. But the hatred grew, and as the hatred grew, the land was stained with blood, until too many people had lost their lives.

He came down once more, intending to take back his blessing and kill the Golden King for dishonouring him. But as he stood in the fields of war, all he felt was their pain. Instead of causing more death, he brought all seven kings together. He gave them one last chance.

Every seven years the blessing would vanish. The seven kings would get together and decide who would have it for the next seven years. This decision could not be made through war. If it did, the land would die, and the blessing would never return.

At first, the kings argued for days, weeks, trying to decide who deserved it next. After years of war, they could not come to a peaceful resolution.

Until the Golden King made a threat.

"I will wager that my best fighter could defeat your best fighter."

Before the day was out, seven fighters from seven kingdoms stood in the muddy fields. The strongest men any of them could find. They fought to the death. It was a bloody, gruesome fight. But when the last fighter stood, covered in mud and blood, crying out in victory, the kings agreed he'd won the right for the blessing.

That is how the games of seven began.

* * *

The great wars had been so long ago that the actual telling of the stories had changed from kingdom to kingdom. But the traditions still stood. Every seven years, all seven kingdoms came together for the games where the seven greatest fighters in all the land would compete for the blessing.

Choosing a fighter was serious business. The kingdoms would tests the loyalty of their fighters for days, just to find them eligible. If they were eligible, they would have to fight through tests and tournaments to prove they were the best. Children started training as soon as they could walk, throwing their lives into becoming the next champion.

Once a fighter had been chosen, they were brought to the palace to live, eat and train. Their entire lives were about winning.

There was only one person in each kingdom more important than the chosen fighter. The person responsible for making sure the fighter was at the very peak of their abilities, so they could go into the games with the best chance of winning. This person was the trainer.

Serenity's mother, the Queen of Luna, had chosen her fighter five years ago. He was sleek and fast, and since he'd begun training for the games, he'd become a clear champion.

Serenity stood with her mother now, watching him train. It was a beautiful sunny day. But the warmth of the air only served as a reminder that they were getting closer to this year's games.

"Do you think he stands a chance?" Asked the man who stood to their side, one of her mother's advisors.

The Queen smiled. "He is fast and strong. He's been well trained."

Serenity let her gaze drift away from the fighter to look at the trainer. She smiled, watching as Endymion moved. He was a tall man and had a confidence about him that they'd never seen before. This was his first time training a fighter, and they could all feel the excitement of it. No one had ever seen a trainer like Endymion.

Originally he'd been hired to train the royal guards of the palace. After only a few months, the Queen had asked him to train her generals and top soldiers. Within a few years, their armies were stronger than any other kingdom. Young soldiers dedicated just as much time training for him, as fighters did training for the games.

After they'd lost the last games, the Queen had asked Endymion to train their next fighter.

Serenity smiled when Endymion easily dodged, moving his tall form sideways. She was certain a move like that would have made most men topple over, but he was sure-footed as always.

"I hope our fighter doesn't go up against anyone too tall," Serenity said. "Look at poor Endymion towering over him."

Her mother smiled. "You don't have to be as tall as Endymion to be strong, Serenity."

"I know, he just doesn't look all the powerful next to him, that's all."

"Well, it's hard to look powerful next to Endymion," her mother teased.

Serenity glared at her mother. "Would you stop?"

Her mother laughed. "Why should I? Is it not my right as a mother to tease my daughter about her crush."

"I have no 'crush' on Endymion, mother. He's my friend, that is all."

"He is a very handsome friend."

Serenity sighed dramatically. "Endymion!" She called loudly, stopping their practice. When he looked over she waved her hand for him to come toward her and her mother.

"You're impossible," her mother breathed in amusement.

Endymion jogged up to them, looking like he hadn't just spent hours training. He had a way of moving that was graceful and controlled. Wherever he'd come from, it was clear he'd been born to fight.

"Your majesty," he said, bowing his head to the queen respectfully.

"Endymion," the queen said in response, amusement in her voice as she nodded her head to acknowledge his respect.

"My mother thinks that I'm standing here ogling you," Serenity said bluntly.

Endymion leaned against the fence with a cocky smile. "Don't you usually?"

"I said you were taller than her fighter."

"That sounds like ogling to me," he said, grinning at the queen, who laughed and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Serenity glared at him. "I called you over here to defend me, not side with her."

"Oh, my apologies," he said in a mock tone. "Admiring my height certainly is not the same as ogling."

Serenity crossed her arms and glared at him. "Admiring?"

"Well you said I couldn't agree you were 'ogling'"

She threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine, he's dreamy, mother. Are you happy? Sign the marriage documents, I'll walk down the aisle tomorrow. And you!" She said, pointing at Endymion. "You're going to regret this. Now get back to work!"

Still smiling, he bowed to the queen again, who smiled back at him a little indulgently, and he ran back to his work.

"I thought that went well," the queen smiled.

"No one understands me," Serenity sighed dramatically, making her mother laugh as they turned back towards the palace.

"I know dear, how awful."

"You really shouldn't tease him, I think he's in love with me."

"Naturally," her mother said.

Serenity's lifted her chin in defiance.

But the queen just shook her head, smiling into the sunshine.

The next moment Serenity felt her mood shift into happiness again, and she beamed at her mother happily. "Do you have time today?"

"For you, I always have time."

"Maybe we can convince Endymion to let us ride his new horses."

"If he thinks them unsafe..."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it strange that he dictates so much around here? You are the queen, after all. If we want to ride the new horses, we are allowed."

"I trust him," she said softly to her daughter. "Of all the people in our kingdom, Endymion has my full and complete faith. As I know he does for you. Every action he takes is to protect this kingdom, so if he allows you to ride a horse that throws you to the ground and ruins your beautiful face, I can only assume it's best for the kingdom."

Serenity giggled. "He would totally do that."

"No, he certainly wouldn't," she said. "We'll take Lady and Silver if you want to go riding. They are beautiful horses."

"Are you sure you have time?"

"My darling, one day you will have children, and you will watch them grow so fast it will make you understand how precious every moment is. Spending time with them is not a chore, and the kingdom will always wait."

* * *

The kingdom of Luna was beautiful in a way other kingdoms lacked. Right between the dry and wetlands, they were nestled perfectly between the ocean and the mountains, creating a landscape lush and beautiful while warm and sunny. The flowers were out now, plump and colourful all along the countryside. Birds danced in the air. The sweet smell of summer was all around them, and the world took on a serene laziness that made everyone smile.

On their beautiful horses, Serenity and her mother rode past farms and homes, smiling at anyone they passed. Children played in the brooks and streams, chasing frogs and faeries. The workers in the fields stood to wave, and the crops grew tall and full.

"We are blessed this year," her mother said, admiring the land.

Serenity smiled. "I can't imagine how things would be better if we win the games. Is it possible to have more?"

"I'm not sure, my darling."

"What was it like when we last won?"

"I was a little girl," her mother answered. "I remember the celebrations as clearly as if they were yesterday. Beautiful cakes and treats were available for days. I was sick for a week, recovering from all that sugar."

"And was the land prosperous?"

"Indeed it was. Sickness was lessened to almost nonexistence. Our crops were strong, our waters clean, but most importantly our borders were safe."

"Is it mystical?"

"I'm not sure, my dear. But it certainly is something worth fighting for. As a ruler, our job is to protect and provide for our people. Winning the games means our base needs will be taken care of, and instead we can focus on much-needed expansion for the future."

Serenity looked around. They hadn't won the game's in a few cycles, but they never came in last, so they enjoyed their own prosperity. Her mother had made sure they were protected and healthy. There was a reason the people smiled and waved as they passed. Their Queen was well loved.

"I'm nervous this year," Serenity said.

"It is because we stand a real chance of winning. It makes things tense."

"Did you not think we would win last time?"

"I always have hope. But being realistic is a strength. I've looked at the fighters chosen by our neighbours. They are all strong, but most have gone for brute strength. We have speed and intelligence on our side. A smart man can beat a brute every time."

"And we have Endymion."

Her mother smiled teasingly at her daughter. "Yes, we do."

"Don't start," Serenity warned.

Her mother laughed. "We were blessed the day he came to us. Wherever his past took place, it made him special."

"Doesn't it bother you, that we don't know where he's from?"

"Does it bother you?"

Serenity shook her head. "I don't care, but I'm not Queen yet."

"One day Serenity you will rule this kingdom, and you will look at the people around you and realize that those most loyal are the ones who choose to stay, not those forced. Endymion came to us and we gave him a home, and so he chooses his loyalties."

It made sense to her. But somehow she just couldn't imagine leaving the place she'd been born and finding loyalty somewhere else. But then again she was happy, raised surrounded by love. Perhaps if that were different… it made her uneasy, to think of what he might have endured to make a man like him run from his home.

"He's been working hard lately. I've invited him for dinner."

Serenity sighed. "Will you promise not to tease me in front of him?"

"Of course, my darling."

* * *

"Don't you think my daughter looks lovely tonight."

Serenity put her cutlery down hard on her plate. "Mother, please!"

Endymion laughed. "She looks perfect, as usual, your majesty," he said, then turned to actually look at her. "Well, maybe she looked prettier yesterday."

Serenity threw her napkin at him. He easily caught it and pretended to use it to take some invisible food off his lips. Then he handed it back to her. She crossed her arms and refused to take it.

"I don't know why you make fun. You're going to make him think he can marry me. He'll be heartbroken," she said.

Endymion sighed. "I think everyone at this table knows it's all in good fun, Serenity."

"It is," the queen said, cutting her food. "We're only preparing you to forcefully refuse to marry who we want, and instead pick the worst prince you can find."

She frowned at her mother's' words and looked away. A prince. She had to marry a prince. Only she'd met every prince in the seven kingdoms, and they were all horrid, spoiled young men who all thought she would marry them without a second thought.

She hated thinking about it. She wasn't old enough to think about it seriously yet, but it was getting closer and closer every day. Her heart fluttered nervously, and suddenly she had no appetite.

Under the table, when her mother turned to speak to someone else, he took her hand.

Serenity felt a heavy weight on her then and held his hand tightly back. They'd talked about it, her future. Endymion was her one true friend in this world. He understood why her future frightened her. It's why he'd always teased her about it, to keep her mind off of her actual choices. At least, that's what she told herself.

"You can have my dessert if you want," he whispered to her softly.

She smiled up at him, his stormy blue eyes soft and kind.

"I knew I could convince you to give it to me. You're so easy. A pout, maybe a tear."

"If you cry, I'll give you my dessert for a week."

She grinned. "Softie."

* * *

Serenity's father had been a good and wonderful king. When he lay dying, he'd looked at his beautiful wife and known in his heart Luna could have no better ruler. His dying wish was that she should be left to rule instead of the next male in line to the throne. With a shaky hand, he'd signed the royal decree.

When Serenity married, her husband would be king, and she would take a step back. If she never married she would rule alone, but then her royal line would die out without any children. The only choice was to marry a second or third son, one who would not inherit his own throne so she could remain in Luna.

Beside her on the balcony, Endymion bit into an apple.

"You're always eating," she teased him.

"I'm always moving," he said back. "You train all day and see how hungry you are."

Each day he worked with the soldiers and her mother's chosen fighter. She couldn't imagine the physical work he did all day. No wonder Endymion's frame was strong and sturdy, but slim and well-formed. He was much taller than everyone around him. The people of Luna were not traditionally tall. And none of them had his physique.

"Do you think he stands a chance?" She nodded towards the fighter, asking the same question her mother's advisor had asked the day before. Everyone wanted to know.

He nodded. "I do. He's young, but he's fast and strong. If he faces someone larger, he'll know how to use his strengths."

She watched Endymion as he looked up to the stars. The games were a very serious time. To be crowned winner meant prosperity for seven years. Losing was not ideal, but as long as they didn't come in last they would be fine. To come in last gave you the curse of the first selfish king and sent darkness across the kingdom. It was shameful to come in last.

Thankfully, Luna had never come in last. Normally they came in second or third.

"Did you ever think to enter?" She asked.

Endymion shook his head. "Seven years ago I was too young. Now, I know better."

She laughed. "Too young, then too old. But you would do well, I know you would."

He smiled at her. "The games are not just about choosing the right fighter," Endymion said. "The fighter has to choose their ruler."

She frowned. "You wouldn't fight for my mother?"

"I love and respect our queen," he said carefully. "But part of the test is to prove loyalty for your kingdom trumps all others in your life. It may be selfish on my part, but there are things I would give up my kingdom for. I may not pass the test of loyalty, not unless the ruler was…" he looked at her.

She looked away, feeling like he was about to say something he probably shouldn't. Her heart fluttered, and for a moment, the silence hung between them.

"Seven years from now, I'll definitely be too old," he said with a smile.

"I don't know, the fighter from Terra this year is older than Raye's grandfather."

"But he is a man made for war. He has won many battles. He will be a tough opponent for us."

"What if we lose?"

"Then we lose," he said. "As long as we don't come in last, it doesn't matter."

"But last doesn't mean instant danger, does it? All that my mother has built will still be here."

His gaze was always so calm, his answers honest, even when he knew he'd frighten her. "Unfortunately even her hard work would not stand up to the darkness. Last place means that there is no protection around our borders. Our people would be open to attack. Armies would come to loot the cities, our crops would die, or people would starve... a lot of people would die."

She shuddered. "And there is always a loser."

He nodded. "Yes, there always is."

She looked away, back up at the stars. "Mother says all the kingdoms will come together for the games. That means all my suitors will be in one place for me to choose. She's given me a list."

He nodded and looked away as well. "You're still young, you don't have to choose right away."

"But I would be a fool not to start looking. I should choose someone I like. If I wait until I'm older, I will choose based on desperation."

He said nothing to that.

She swallowed, feeling something like disappointment she tried to squash. "You will ride with us to Herion?"

"Of course," he said. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

She laughed. "You'll never succeed."

"I know."

Serenity knew he was watching her like he often did. His gaze quiet and calm, looking for something she was afraid he'd find. But he said nothing, and she pretended she didn't notice just like she always did.

* * *

End of Chapter One. Stay tuned! Chapter two should be on it's way soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Welcome back! Here's another chapter to get things going. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented. I really appreciate the community here, and how wonderful and supportive everyone is.

* * *

The journey to Herion was not overly long, but Serenity always felt her excitement wane within a few miles of the palace. At first, she waved to the people, smiled and laughed at the children running beside their carriage, and admired the beauty of Luna.

And then they hit the mountains and the trees were too close to see anything.

She sighed for the thousandth time.

"Would you stop!" Endymion said. "We get it, you're bored."

"You could entertain me," she said to him. He was sitting atop his horse, trotting beside the open carriage. She leaned her elbow on the edge, looking at him with a pout.

"You could entertain yourself," he said back with a smile.

"I suppose I could ogle you like my mother says I always do."

Her mother tsked but said nothing beside her.

"Let's see," Serenity pretended to really look at him, and he shook his head and pretended not to be bothered. "I suppose your shoulders are not all that bad."

Her mother smothered a laugh.

"How flattering," Endymion said.

"But you really need to do something about your hair," she said with a look of distaste.

He ran a hand through his inky black hair, and part of it stood up before falling back down. He had beautiful hair, but when he focused on training, he always messed it up and had it sticking up around him. He smiled, shaking his head to try and tame it.

"And your manners," she sighed dramatically. "Raised in a cave, I'm certain of it."

He seems happy, looking ahead of them with amusement all over his face. "What do manners do for me?" He asked.

"Apparently they're everything," she drawled. "You know you could insult a king by using the wrong fork!"

"I'm not sure a king who would be insulted by my use of utensils is someone I could respect," he said.

"Me neither," she pretended to whisper back.

"Don't teach her bad habits, Endymion," the queen warned.

Serenity watched him for a moment because she really couldn't help it. She couldn't remember a time she'd ever seen him slouch. And yet he seemed casual, holding the reins loosely in one hand, swaying slightly with the moment, like at this moment, he didn't have a care in the world. She liked that he was happy. There was a time he'd been serious all the time, his eyes distant, like he couldn't see through whatever pain he'd endured. Now he looked...

He could her looking at him, and she quickly looked away, sitting back in her seat with a huff. "I should have brought a book."

"Indeed, my darling," her mother said, flipping the page in her own book.

Serenity looked at her with wide open eyes and pouted slightly.

Her mother held off for a few moments before she rolled her eyes and handed her book to her daughter, making Endymion burst out laughing as Serenity smiled in triumph.

* * *

Herion was a city of stone. Grey and smooth, it was beautiful and dense in a way that Serenity had always found breathtaking. The stone was polished until it shone like marble, and the entire castle was built into the side of a cliff. She was certain it would take more force than she could comprehend to bring it down. Herion had won the games twice in a row. Their people were as strong as the rocks around them.

The city was decorated in preparation for the games. Streamers and banners lined the streets, and the celebrations had already begun. They could hear drums, loud and thundering, and Serenity smiled in excitement as they neared the castle.

Endymion had a silent way about him when he was focused. She didn't have time to wonder why he was so serious as he rode closer to the side of the carriage, motioning for the guards to take formation around them. He was not their captain, but they followed him without question.

"Look what they've done with the ivy," Serenity said in amazement. Her mother smiled beside her.

"They've painted it red," the Queen said as she glanced at Endymion, and then carefully folded her arms in her lap, and faced straight ahead.

"It looks like the castle is bleeding!"

"It's meant to mimic the legend of our fighter god and the river of blood."

Serenity tried to reach out and grab some as they passed but was surprised when Endymion moved to block her reach. She looked up at him, his gaze focused to the front. She finally recognized the tension in his jaw. He was protecting her.

She sat back beside her mother without another word.

"If he's worried, then we need to keep our eyes open," her mother said softly.

Serenity nodded. Endymion was not a guard or a soldier. He was not responsible for the protection of the royal family. He was an advisor more than anything else. And yet when he moved, they all moved. If he sensed danger, they took up formation. If he moved to protect them, they followed.

"Do you think there is danger here?"

"I shouldn't think so," her mother said. "Herion is known for their strength and army, but they are not a violent people. I have always found their King a man of kindness and respect. But we are not the only visitors at this time."

Serenity barely remembered the games from seven years ago. She had been little more than a child. She wondered if her mother had been protective then.

She looked back at Endymion. Seven years ago he'd already been with them, but not in the same way he was now. She remembered him the day he'd come, in the throne room, bowing low, asking for permission to live in Luna. He'd promised to stay hidden, to never cause trouble, and to stay out of their way.

She frowned at the memory. She didn't think of it often because it seemed he had always been in her life. But now she remembered how thin he'd been. Tall and malnourished, like he hadn't eaten a full meal in months. And yet his strength had always been there in his eyes. She remembered the way he'd turned to look at her when she'd been noticed. His gaze had been fierce.

He glanced at her, and she gave him a tight smile. She saw him relax slightly and give her a tight smile back, before looking ahead once more. What would her life have been like, if he'd really disappeared into the woods to live hidden and away?

* * *

As soon as they reached the castle, it was a whirlwind of activity. They greeted the kind old king, and then hurried up to their rooms to change for the evening's celebration. There was a welcome party to mark the beginning of the games. Not a royal ball where one had to be invited, but an open event that anyone could attend. Everyone dressed up and no one cared who was royal and who was not. At least that was the intention.

Dressed in her finest blue silk dress, Serenity tried to keep her forced smile on her face as she was greeted by yet another prince. She remembered him from a few years ago, and the same arrogance was on his face. An eyebrow lifted as he looked at her, that haughty certainty that he was more desirable than the others.

"We will have the third dance," he said.

Serenity felt her mother grab her elbow tightly. "Indeed," she said. "I believe the third dance was taken by…"

He waved his hand, cutting her off. "You will rearrange. The third dance. I will find you then."

The moment he was gone Serenity turned to her mother. "No."

Her mother laughed. "He is rather full of himself."

"He's a pompous ass."

Her mother held her fan in front of her face to hide her smile.

"And the one before him was worse!"

"He was a nice boy."

"He had sweaty hands, a red face and he kept standing too close."

Her mother bit her lip. "Your choices are somewhat awful, aren't they," she teased. "What has happened to royalty."

"I had hoped some of them would be married already, and no longer on my list of potential suitors."

"You were hoping they would all be married, and your list whittled down to nothing."

"Not one," she said. "Not a single one married. But is it any wonder? I cannot be the only princess dismayed at the lack of refinement."

"There are no princesses left, my dear."

She turned to her mother. "What?"

"Have you not noticed? Count them Serenity. How many kingdoms have royal daughters?"

She had never thought of it before. She only counted two. One older than her, already married to the first son of Amalthea named Nephrite. They had married before Serenity had become a woman. And then Titan's daughter was still much too young. She had been born after the last games.

"I'm the only choice?"

"You're the best choice, my dear. Once you are married, they will go after their noble ladies and make alliances. But until you have chosen, they are all hoping to be rulers of Luna."

Well that made things more difficult for her. It made her uncomfortable that she was so desired. She realized then that it wasn't just the sons looking at her, but their fathers and mothers as well. She swallowed nervously.

Endymion moved through the crowd towards them, and she was relieved he was there.

"You and I have to dance the third dance."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Serenity," her mother chided.

"What? You can't honestly believe I'm going to let that horrible _boy_ order me around like that. I told him I had other plans for the third dance."

"But you didn't, not until now."

"Just because Endymion didn't know the plans, doesn't mean I didn't have them. Besides, I knew he wouldn't say no."

"Just for that, I'm no longer sorry to inform you that I am currently engaged for the third dance."

She pouted at him, her eyes wide.

"Don't try guilting me into it, I actually have promised the first few dances to other ladies."

"You have?" She asked surprised.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've been ogling me for years, tonight other ladies have the chance."

She crossed her arms but didn't say anything, and her mother laughed.

"I didn't consider that tonight is not just for my daughter to meet her possible husbands. Have any young ladies stood out to you?" Her mother asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not swayed by beauty alone. I'd rather find an intelligent woman considered plain, than someone who cannot think for themselves."

Serenity looked around the room, trying to distract herself from this conversation. She was very pointedly ignoring the way her stomach had started hurting and her heart was beating too loudly. Who had he decided to dance with? She looked at the beautiful young women all around her. So many of them. Her choices were few, where his were too many to count.

And she knew they would want him. She was teased about ogling him, but she'd always admired him. He was too handsome for his own good, and he was kind and charming. He had a respectable position in Luna, had made himself a good life, and was here in a place of honour. His only downfall was the mystery of his heritage. But if anyone could prove how little that mattered, it was Endymion.

"Serenity?"

She realized she'd missed a question, and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, I was distracted. What did you say?"

"I said I could free up the sixth dance if necessary," Endymion said.

She turned away. "That's okay. Have fun tonight," she said, moving to leave their company. She knew it would seem strange to them, but she was starting to feel flustered and she had to get out of there. She was glad that he hadn't made a move to follow her, and at the same time disappointed. Thankfully, she was distracted before she could let that feeling take over.

"Serenity?"

She turned to look at the voice and smiled happily at the young woman she recognized. Princess Lita, who had married Nephrite, the Prince of Amalthea.

"Lita, you look beautiful," Serenity said hugging her.

"And you look like someone just stepped on your heart," Lita said knowingly.

Serenity sighed. "Sometimes it's a bother to be a princess."

Lita laughed, taking her hand. "Come now, it's not so bad. I found a man to marry who is both good and generous. It's not impossible."

"I know." She looked around at the men in the room. Because it was so full, she couldn't see any of the princes she was supposed to consider as possible husbands. She was almost glad of it. Instead, she saw Endymion whisk a lovely young woman onto the dance floor. His beautiful smile was genuine, and something within her chest cracked at the sight of him smiling at the young, red-haired girl with the bright green eyes. Her smile was too bright. She was blushing at being so close to him. What woman wouldn't?

"Are you alright?" Lita asked, her voice turning to worry.

Serenity nodded. "Fine. Let's find something to eat."

Lita took her hand tightly and they turned to the food tables. But when they got there she couldn't bring herself to eat anything.

This wasn't like her. She'd always felt connected to him since the moment he'd turned up in Luna. But she'd always known she would marry a prince, and so had been careful to keep him at a distance. They teased and bantered, but it was always with an understanding of friendship.

"It hurts you, to see him with another?"

She looked at Lita and felt tears in her eyes. Lita had always been a friend. Serenity didn't know her as much as she'd like, but Lita always seemed to turn up when Serenity needed her. This was one of those moments.

"Sometimes I take him for granted, I think. Tonight is the first time I've ever… he's never tried to find…" she shook her head. "I think my mother did it on purpose, tease him about finding a wife. She did it to remind me that one day I won't have him in my life the same way I do now."

"He'll always work for the royal family of Luna."

"But he won't always be my friend the way he is now."

"You don't know that."

She did know that. One day she would be Queen, and Endymion would have to serve her and her new husband. Right now she was young and their teasing was thought of as childish innocence. But that would change when he had a wife, and teasing him about his fondness for the princess wouldn't be tolerated. The thought of him having a wife made her want to flee this room as fast as she could.

"You could always tell him how you feel," Lita said.

"What would that accomplish?"

Lita shrugged softly. "Nothing, other than getting it off your chest."

"How is that fair to him?"

Lita smiled then, almost knowingly. "I don't think he'd mind."

Serenity turned back to see him dancing with the young girl. He still smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His gaze briefly scanned the crowd, to rest on her. He smiled, but she quickly turned away back to Lita.

"I think your first dance is here," Lita said as a prince moved towards them.

Serenity sighed. "Here we go."

* * *

She danced five dances and then disappeared for the sixth. If Endymion had been joking, she didn't want to find out. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't shake it. He'd danced with a few ladies, each one more beautiful than the last. Each one young and wealthy. Each one a perfect match for him.

She found her mother when the sixth dance ended.

"Endymion was looking for you," she said softly.

Serenity smiled. "Oh, I didn't realize. I hope he wasn't too disappointed."

Her mother looked at her seriously, concern in her eyes. "Are you alright, my darling?"

"Of course."

Her mother continued watching her but didn't push anymore. They turned to the King of Herion and smiled, and introductions were made to his youngest son, who was three years younger than Serenity.

As they were talking, Serenity felt Endymion's presence as he came up behind them. She felt her heart flutter and refused to look at him, even when her mother turned to smile at him.

"Please excuse me," Serenity said, curtseying quickly and moving to walk out onto the balcony. She'd cut the king off mid-sentence, and the man had looked bewildered. But she couldn't even stand close to Endymion anymore. It had changed so quickly, and now she was afraid because she could feel it changing around her, and she was afraid of what it meant.

"Wait."

Serenity ignored his voice. She kept moving, pretending she hadn't heard him. He wouldn't follow her. It would look too suspicious. That's why she was so surprised when she exited out onto the balcony and felt his warm hand gently grab her arm.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she turned to look at him. His deep blue eyes were full of worry. She swallowed hard, hating that she suddenly realized how attracted to him she was.

Well, that wasn't true, it wasn't so sudden. She'd only refused to let herself feel it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and his voice was deep and warm like it always was when he was worried about her.

"Nothing," she said. It was a struggle for her to pull away from him, but she forced herself to do it. "I'm just feeling a little warm."

There were others on the balcony, and she was aware of their gazes. She turned away from him and walked towards the railing.

"You know you can talk to me," he tried again.

She looked up at the moon, wishing he would leave. "It's just my future," she said, half lying. "I hate seeing my choices like this, all together. It makes me realize that I might never find someone I could be happy with."

"Don't think that," he said, and she hated how caring his voice was as he moved to lean on the rail beside her. "There's no hurry. You have time to get to know them."

She didn't want him to give her advice about love and marriage. In her mind, she could picture a future with him. She saw herself grow old with him, have children with him and love passionately with him. This man who knew her better than anyone.

"You missed our dance," he teased.

She looked away.

She felt him sigh, almost as if he was resigning himself to her stubborn mood. He knew when he couldn't shake it from her. It made her sad to realize this is what she'd have to do from now on, push him away. Now that she realized just how happy she could be with him, she couldn't allow the teasing anymore. It would hurt too much.

She felt his large hand cover hers on the railing, and the lump in her throat grew until it hurt.

"I know what you're thinking," he said softly.

She shook her head. "No, you don't."

"I hope I do," he said softly. "Maybe it's better if it's only in my head."

She turned and looked at him now, confused. "What do you mean?"

She was surprised that he wasn't looking at her as confidently as he normally did, and he gulped like he was nervous. She'd never seen him nervous before. It made her heart flutter wildly, and she forgot how to breathe.

"If you feel half for me what I feel for you," he said in little more than a whisper. "Then just maybe now you understand how hard it is for me to tease you about your future husband, or try and make you feel better when you're sad about your choices. If I had a choice…" he looked away.

Not caring who saw, she turned towards him and hugged him tightly. She tried to stop her tears as he hugged her tightly back.

She clenched her teeth, torn between relief and fear. She felt the warmth of him all around her, the strength of him keeping her safe. She shouldn't let herself do this, but she wanted to believe he was possible.

"What do we do?" She asked shakily.

He held her close, breathing her in. "What we have too," he said. "I'll continue to protect you, as I always have. You will look towards your kingdom before your own happiness, as you always have. We will find a way."

"Why couldn't you be a prince?"

She felt him smile against her hair, and he breathed out a laugh. "And you would call me pompous like the rest of them, and we never would have gotten to know one another as we have."

She sniffed, moving away from him. "That's true."

He smiled softly at her, gently brushing her tears away. "For now, let's celebrate together. We'll dance and eat too many sweets."

She laughed.

"We don't have to decide our entire lives tonight. I understand more than anyone that things can change at a moment's notice. Today we see a dark future, separated from one another. Tomorrow could bring a new opportunity."

"I hope so," she breathed.

"Come on. You missed our last dance, so I think you owe me."

She grimaced. "I think I promised the next dance to someone else."

"Well, I'll apologize for their disappointment afterwards."

She smiled gently at him, still feeling shaken. But she felt better knowing that he understood. And if he liked her as much as she liked him, then he wasn't really looking for a wife seriously. But one day he would.

The rest of the night passed in a more festive mood. Serenity felt lighter with Endymion beside her and even managed to roll her eyes when her mother teased her about how easily Endymion always knew how to make her feel better. She would talk to her mother later about the teasing. It would have to stop.

Dancing with Endymion simply put to shame all the other princes she danced with. Endymion was stronger and more confident and led without hesitation. It really was too bad he wasn't a prince. He certainly could pass for one.

When the fireworks signalled the end of the night, he held her hand tightly, and she tried to stop her thudding heart from coming out of her chest.

* * *

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thank you to all of you who commented on the first two chapters. It really spurs me on to post new chapters when I know you're all waiting! Here's chapter three. I hope to post chapter four in a few days.

* * *

Serenity knew her mother would come to see her that night. She was sitting at her night table, brushing her hair, and saw through the mirror when her mother smiled from the doorway.

"I had fun tonight," Serenity said.

Her mother nodded, coming close to her. Serenity knew at once what her mother was going to talk to her about. She came and took the brush from her, and started brushing out Serenity's long hair.

"I know I can't have him," Serenity said quietly.

"Why not?"

Serenity looked at her mother in surprise. "What?"

She stopped brushing and looked at her seriously. "Serenity, everything we do is for the good of our kingdom."

Serenity frowned. "I don't understand what you mean by that."

Her mother took her hand tightly. "I trust him, more than anyone else I have ever known. I know that he would protect you with his life. It is his affection for you that makes him so fiercely loyal."

"But he was loyal when he came to Luna."

"He asked for safe passage, and permission to stay. He did not start working in the palace until he met you."

She was surprised at that. She had been little more than a child when he'd first come.

"He told me a long while ago that his mother once talked to him of finally meet the person you know, with certainty, you were meant to cherish. He'd never felt it. And then he met you and all he could think about was protecting you. He worried that you would lose your warm heart. He came to me with a list of ways he could get into the palace. He pointed out our weaknesses. Within a few weeks, I ask him to work with us, and he said yes."

She hadn't known any of this.

"I worried when you became a woman. His affection for you at the time had been that of a guardian. But as you grew, I saw it change. I saw the moment he first saw you as the beautiful woman you are. I saw him turn away. I saw the fear in his eyes."

"Fear?"

"He was afraid he would have to leave."

She understood that feeling.

"I saw the same fear on your face tonight."

Serenity looked away. "I understood suddenly that we wouldn't be able to remain friends. That my future was with someone else, so to protect my own heart, I had to let him go."

Her mother took her hand tightly. "Serenity, Endymion is the truest friend it is possible to have. Just like loyalty, it is stronger when chosen. When he came to us he was tired and worn, and serious. His focus was so intense that I worried for the state of his mind. But you brought the laughter back into him. Do not turn away his friendship because it is hard for you to bare."

"But I will still have to marry a prince."

"Don't make decisions based on what you have to do. Wait to see what the future has in store for you. It might surprise you."

It was so close to what Endymion had said himself that it made her pause. Would she ever be able to be with him? Would she be able to love him the way she knew she could?

Her mother stood up and kissed her temple gently. "Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight, mother."

Serenity looked into the mirror when her mother left. She knew tonight she would dream of him. She would see what it would be like if they grew old together. If it was never to be, then it was as good as a nightmare. But if her mother could come in here and give her hope, maybe tonight it would be soft and gentle.

* * *

She glanced at him again, and he was focused on the king across from him, who was talking about the methods of training their own fighter. Endymion nodded, and his answer was spoken with confidence. She didn't actually catch what he said.

He glanced at her, and she quickly glanced away.

"You're being awkward," her mother whispered to her.

"When?" Serenity said innocently.

Her mother laughed softly. "He's the same person he was yesterday."

She glanced at him again, and this time he smiled, immediately looking back at her. She blushed and looked back towards her mother.

"No, he isn't," she whispered back.

Her mother gently brushed her lips with her napkin and leaned towards her.

"I thought you'd always known you cared for him."

"Not like this," she said honestly.

"I see. But he told you he cares for you?"

Serenity blushed. "Sort of."

"I'm surprised. I thought he'd never admit it. He's as foolish as you, putting his desires before what he thinks is right."

"Mother…" Serenity said nervously and shot a glance at Endymion. He was talking again, about some sort of army formation. "Where do you think he came from?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?"

"Of course not. Think of it, Serenity. Think of the man you know. If he had left himself in disgrace or ruin, and there was a chance of it coming back to him, do you think he ever would have stayed with us in the palace? They're already talking about him throughout the seven kingdoms. They're worried about our fighter, knowing Endymion trained him. If he was hiding, he's not doing a good job."

Serenity swallowed. "Unless he's not from the seven kingdoms."

Her mother nodded. "It's possible he's from across the sea. It's a long journey, and we are little acquainted with them. But if you found out he was from, at worst, Elysium, would it change how you felt about him?"

She let her shoulders sag. "No."

"Then it doesn't matter. Now, stop being awkward. You're giving him ammunition to tease you for days."

She immediately straightened her shoulders, and this time sent a glare at Endymion. He noticed, and this time he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

* * *

The day was spent in special ceremonies. The fighters were all looked over, making sure they were eligible to fight in the games. It was mostly doctors appointments and rating their skills, so the trainers always went with them. Endymion was gone all day.

Serenity sat with her mother and the other kings and queens. They talked and negotiated, and looked forward to the next winner.

The king of Amalthea sat with his two sons: One was Nephrite, Lita's husband. He had smiled politely at Serenity and greeted her warmly. She knew him a little through Lita, but they hadn't spent much time together.

The king of Herion was the host, and yet he sat alone. Not even his young son was at his side. She wondered at that. He had a large family.

Titan's king and queen were very grave and proud and were likely to say nothing at all if they didn't agree.

She leaned back, wishing Endymion was there. He would be serious and focused, but he would smile at her antics to distract him. He was a good ally.

Her heart fluttered when she thought about him. Her mother's words had kept her mind firmly on him. She was hesitant to believe it was even possible. When she thought of him now, thought of him as a possible husband, it made her blush.

"We are very interested to know the future of Luna," the King of Titan said. He had the pompous son, and Serenity wanted to sneer at him.

Her mother smiled demurely. "Our future, at the moment, shines brightly. We have a high chance of winning the games, but if not, we are very prosperous. Our people are happy and healthy."

"Yes, but what of the next ruler?"

Serenity gulped.

"My daughter is very capable of ruling after me if she has not yet chosen a husband. I'm certain you will agree that leaving Luna in the hands of a woman has so far proved infinitely prosperous."

They couldn't argue that.

"So she has not yet chosen a husband?"

Her mother turned to her. "Serenity?"

"No, I have not made a choice," she said politely.

"But are you close?"

She immediately thought of Endymion. "Currently there are no front runners. I have been very honoured to meet everyone again, but as my mother says, I have been given leave to choose for love. It takes more than a few meetings to figure out if one is in love."

The king sneered.

"I hope you will not wait for her choice," Her mother said. "She is very young still, and there is no need for haste. Whomever she chooses, it may not be for some time yet."

He did not look happy.

"But thank you for your concern. I know my daughter would have many friends, should her time come to rule. Of course, I myself am still young. It will be many years before she is forced to take up the post, as long as my health remains."

Serenity had always admired the way her mother so easily shifted a conversation. Soft and calm, she never became emotional. It was clear all the kings in the room wanted an alliance. Luna was very prosperous, and they had food and gold enough to spare. The queen herself could have married again if she'd wished it, and a king could have taken them over. But she'd chosen to keep Luna intact under her own rule. Serenity wanted to do the same.

With that momentarily out of the way, talk turned to trade routes, new deals and possible alliances through means other than marriage. Serenity tried to pay attention, but her mind was easily distracted.

A few hours later, the fighters were finished with their tests, and a few trainers came into the room, including Endymion.

Serenity felt her heart flutter at the sight of him. She could tell they'd been working because his hair had obviously been pushed around by his hands. She smiled at the way it swayed around him. She tsked when he came close.

"Maybe if you shaved your head you would tame that hair."

He laughed, bowing to her mother, who nodded back.

"But then he would be without his beautiful hair, Serenity."

Endymion sat down with them, having the rank during these games of being welcome at the royal table. Serenity could see how all the other royals watched him. Their eyes were filled with envy, because of all the trainers, he was the best.

She felt a swell of pride then, that he should have chosen Luna.

"We've been discussing trade routes," she said.

"Poor thing," he said softly. "You must be bored to tears."

She sighed dramatically. "I passed tears hours ago. It's so much worse than that."

Her mother laughed. "One day you will have to participate."

"Not if I marry quickly. I could busy myself elsewhere and leave my husband to sit through this droning conversation. It's worth finding one, just for that."

He smiled at her, and she tried not to blush.

"How would you feel to sit in the negotiations?" Her mother asked Endymion.

He went serious then, looking at her with a bit of confusion. "I'm certain I would be honoured."

"A polite answer," the king of Herion said with a grin. "But what say you for real, Endymion. You have been around our royals often enough to understand them."

Endymion looked oddly uncomfortable, like they'd asked him to give away a secret he didn't want to. She frowned at the way he straightened his shoulders. He certainly looked royal to her.

"I suppose my concern would be that my knowledge of royal matters is limited. I have spent my time in the fighting ring, or with the soldiers. I do not participate in matters of state."

He was being very serious, and she wondered why.

"I suppose this conversation is meant to ascertain how we would feel about a commoner being king of Luna," The king of Titan said almost angrily.

Serenity looked at her mother, who seemed calm, but there was a tension about her that wasn't common. Her innocent question to Endymion had suddenly turned.

"I think you're taking this a little far," King Herion said. "Teasing the boy for his obvious friendship with the princess is not evidence of something more."

He snorted. "Like we haven't all noticed her going to him when she doesn't like a prince."

Serenity was startled. "What?"

"Come now," the king of Herion said. "You want her to marry your son, and you're angry because she's smart enough to see his many limitations."

He stood up angrily. "My son is the finest choice she has."

"Your son is a pompous ass, and I'm certainly glad he's not my son," the queen of Amalthea said suddenly, surprising them. "She would be much better marrying a peasant than him."

"How dare you!"

"Stop, this instant!" Serenity said, silencing them all. She had stood up, her chair pushed back. She had the attention of the entire room, including Endymion, who had stood when she did and now moved slightly behind her to lend support.

"Let us make this very clear," she said, trying to keep her voice calm like her mother's. "This is the very last time conversations of my marriage will be permitted unless initiated by me. We will not speak poorly of any of my prospects, because at the moment I view them all as equally unlikely. Endymion is my friend, and he holds a position of honour amongst us, and treating him otherwise is an insult to the kingdom of Luna. When I choose who I will marry, I will tell you all, and if it is someone without royal birth, you will have exactly nothing to say about it."

They were all sitting now, calming down during her speech. But her mother stood slowly.

"I thank you all for your hospitality," the queen said calmly. "I believe my daughter and I will rest in our rooms." She allowed a servant to take her chair and turned to Endymion. "Will you please ensure my daughter gets safely to her rooms?"

He bowed to her. "Of course, your majesty."

* * *

Serenity walked beside Endymion quietly. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She had no idea where to even go from here. She hadn't told him her mother's words on their possible marriage, and she felt like she shouldn't until she was certain it was possible.

But she felt him beside her, like a blazing heat. She felt the confusion of his gaze and the tension in his jaw. For some reason, he wasn't teasing her about this. He always teased her after tense situations.

"You're very quiet," she said softly.

He looked at her then, and his features lightened. "I suppose I wasn't prepared for a battle."

She nodded. "Before you came in, they'd tried to push me for an answer on who my top picks were. King Titan is determined that I should choose his son, and he was put off when I told him I wasn't anywhere close to choosing."

"But you will choose one of them, one day," he said softly.

She gulped and shrugged her shoulders. "Or I could spend my life a spinster, and rule alone."

He smiled softly. "You'd certainly be a formidable queen."

She swelled in pride at the compliment, and then blushed and turned away. "Anyway, I suppose my mother's teasing rubbed them the wrong way."

"Yes, it seems so."

She sighed as they got to her rooms, and turned to face him at her door. "I don't want to choose anyone," she admitted shyly.

"I don't want you to choose anyone," he said softly back. "Serenity, we should talk about this."

"You said we didn't have to decide our whole lives right now."

He nodded. "And we don't. But I didn't realize… if it's causing you pain, then…"

She took his hand quickly. His hands were so warm and large. "Today was an anomaly, I swear it. I was more confused than hurt. The truth is it bothers me when they discuss my marriage, because… well because…"

"It's okay," he said softly. "I know what you mean. But Serenity…" he hesitated then, and she saw that he was uneasy.

"What is it?"

He looked at her sadly. "I can't be king," he said. "If… if by some miracle, you and I were allowed to… if there was a chance we could be something more to each other, I could never rule beside you."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"It's simply not possible."

"You're saying we could never marry?"

He smiled then, softly, making her blush. "It would make me happier then I can describe, to marry you. But if marrying you means being king, then I couldn't do it." He smiled his teasing smile then. "You'll have to settle for a sullied affair."

She blushed then, but his words unsettled something inside of her. "We shouldn't try and figure this out now. There's no hurry."

"Good," he said softly. "Then we have time."

"Really I don't need to think about it at all until I become queen," she said. "And my mother could live a long time. I might not be queen until I'm old!"

He laughed. "Then we won't worry about it until you're an old woman."

She nodded, her cheeks rosy. "I should go."

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Goodnight, princess," he breathed.

She had to step backwards, fumbling with the door, blushing at his teasing eyes when she finally stepped into her bedroom.

She sunk to the floor in happiness. He wanted to marry her, even if he couldn't. It made her feel giddy to know that he loved her. She would tell her mother in the morning and ask her about his strange ideas that he couldn't be king.

But she couldn't wait. She moved towards the door that separated her rooms from her mother's and knocked.

"Come in," came her soft voice.

Serenity peaked through, smiling brightly.

"What is it my darling?" She asked happily.

"He loves me," she whispered.

Her mother laughed her beautiful, tinkling laugh. "I'm shocked."

"Goodnight," she giggled.

"Goodnight my darling, sleep well."

Serenity went back into her room and called the maid to her help her get ready for bed. She knew she wasn't anywhere close to sleep, but she felt happy. Whatever confusion was there, she would think about it tomorrow. Tonight, she knew that she loved him, and he loved her.

* * *

End of Chapter Three. Things really heat up in the next chapter so stay tuned! And please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Are you ready? Things are about to heat up.

* * *

Serenity woke up with a start at the loud crash of thunder. She was surprised how close it was, how terrifying. She wasn't good with storms to begin with, but this was absurd.

She sat up in bed, already prepared for the next rumbling roll.

It never came.

Confused, she let the fear quell, wondering if she had mistaken the sound. But there was a flickering light around her room that wasn't natural. She grabbed her robe from the bedside chair and quickly wrapped it around herself. She moved to look outside but cried out in fear as it happened again. A horrendous noise, like boulders falling, made the entire palace shake, nearly knocking her to the ground.

That was not thunder.

She lurched towards the door, knocking something down as she did. She darted out into the hallway, fear completely encompassing her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she couldn't breathe properly.

The castle was in chaos. All around her people were running, screaming, terrified. A man bumped into her, sending her sprawling towards the wall. She managed to right herself by banging her shins against a chair. The smell in the air choked her. It was smoke.

"What's happening?" She demanded, but no one stopped.

She tried to go towards her mother's rooms, but another great crash overcame her and she was thrown to the floor. The palace shook so hard she was certain it was about to crumble. She coughed, trying to stand up. The air was thick, and her vision wasn't clear.

"You highness," someone shouted, a guard, grabbing her arm. "We must get you to safety."

"What's happening?" She tried, but he was pulling her down the hallway, her bare feet slipping on the cold marble. Her mind screamed at her that they were going the wrong way, that her mother was behind them. She tried to fight, but his hand on her arm was so tight she felt like it would break!

She knew what was happening. All at once she understood. They were under attack. The guards were hurrying around her, trying to get people to head in the same direction. Some looked sooty and bloodied, and some looked afraid.

The guard pulling her stopped to try and grab someone else, and she tried to dash away. She needed to find her mother.

But another guard grabbed her, and she cried out in pain at his grip, and she was pulled backwards.

"We have to get my mother!" She shouted. "Please, her rooms are…"

The guard turned to say something, and suddenly the entire palace shook. She screamed as she was thrown to the floor. An explosion rocket through the castle and stone chunks went flying everywhere.

Serenity was afraid. The guard who had been protecting her was crushed, and she barely missed being buried in stone herself. Her heart thundered painfully in her chest, and each breath of dusty air choked her. She curled up, trying to protect her body from the falling debris.

The sound seemed to stop suddenly, or deaden. There was a ringing in her ears that pushed all the other sounds back. Confused, she opened her eyes.

She could see others around her. They were hurt, bleeding and afraid. She wished she could help them, but fear paralyzed her. Her legs throbbed with cuts and bruises, and her palms hurt severely.

There was a horrible sound, but she could hardly hear it. It was as if something was plugging her ears, making everything seem distant. She realized someone was crying beside her, but she couldn't hear the sobs, only see the tears.

She tried to shake herself. She coughed, pushing herself up. All around her was rubble. Most of the ceiling had come down, and she realized that her small area on the floor was one of the very few still clear. She stared blankly at it all, unable to comprehend what it meant.

And then Endymion.

Before Serenity could breathe out in relief at the sight of his blue eyes, he had scooped her up in his arms. She grabbed onto his neck, pressed against his strong chest. He ran.

She clung to him as they passed the chaos of the castle. Guards and soldiers lay dead on the ground. Servants cried and screamed, the sound deadened. The smell of fire and burning invaded her nose, and the hazy dirty air hung oddly around them, swirling away as Endymion burst through it.

Through it all, she could smell the familiar scent of him. She was pressed against his neck, his pulse against her cheek. A moment ago she had feared for her life, but now, wrapped in his arms, she was more concerned about what was happening around her.

He ran most of the way through the palace, and Serenity felt the air shift warmer. The castle was on fire. How did stone burn?

Suddenly he put her down, holding her tight against him. She was confused until he pulled out his sword.

Serenity clung to his waist, turning to look at the soldiers in front of her. Their armour was black, without a symbol to show where they were from.

There were five of them, and she knew if Endymion was going to win, she would have to let him go. She had a surge of absolute terror at the thought of him being killed. But she had faith in his abilities. If anyone could survive this fight, it was the man who trained her mother's fighters.

She clenched her teeth, and let him go.

He surged forward, and Serenity shut her eyes tight the moment his sword slid smoothly through the first man. He was beautiful when he fought. His movements were graceful and controlled, almost like a dance. He was menacing, powerful. She was glad she couldn't really hear the men die at his sword.

It took only moments, and he was in front of her again, holding her tightly, pulling her away from the scene.

She felt useless. All she could do was trust him. He would die to protect her, that was what her mother said. But if he was here protecting her, that meant her mother was without his sword.

It was not the time to think about it, but as they ran down the hallway, Endymion holding her hand so tightly it almost hurt, Serenity could hear her mother telling her that Endymion hadn't shown loyalty to Luna until he'd met her. Until he'd decided Serenity was a person worth dying for.

They finally made it down another flight of stairs and then through a hidden door. All at once the air went stale and cold, and Endymion turned to scoop her up when the stairs became slick and steep. He hurried down, careful not to allow her feet to scrape against the jagged walls.

And then they were in a bunker, and he put her on her feet again.

She immediately turned to look for her mother.

"She's not here," She said, turning to Endymion.

He looked worried, his blue eyes searching. Serenity grabbed him, pulling him to look at her.

"She's not here," she said, and knew she was talking too loud, but she couldn't hear herself. "Please, you need to go find her."

His gaze was full of worry.

"I'm here now, I'll be fine. Go! Make sure she's okay!"

He took her face in his hands, and she reached for him. He pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tightly.

And then he was gone. She watched him sprint back up the stairs, disappearing back up the narrow passage. She saw someone reach as if to stop him, and realized that the fear on the faces in the room meant they didn't think he would come back.

Someone took her hand, and Serenity turned to see Lita looking at her worriedly. She spoke, but her voice was so far away.

"Serenity, you're bleeding."

Serenity frowned. "What?"

Lita moved to rip off a piece of her nightgown, and very gently brush it across Serenity's forehead. She pulled it away and it was stained red.

"Come and sit down," Lita said loudly.

And then there were others, fretting over her. She saw a few of the royal families and their children. She saw the prince's she'd danced with; everyone in their night clothes and looking blurry-eyed. No one else was hurt the way she was. Why?

Because the attack had been close to her rooms. Not close, right beside her rooms. Her mother's rooms.

She sat down so suddenly she almost brought Lita with her. She stared at the dark passage Endymion had disappeared down.

And Lita pulled her quickly into her arms, holding her tightly. She could feel Lita's breath against her cheek, whispering soothing words to her, but she couldn't hear them. In her heart she already knew; her mother was dead.

* * *

Serenity couldn't move. All she could see was her mother's beautiful smile in her mind, and the teasing way she'd always spoken to her. Tears silently dripped down her cheeks, but she couldn't move. The talking around her was a murmur.

Everything had been surreal to her since the night. She was still in her nightgown, dirty and bloodied. Her face and hands had been cleaned, but she stared down at her dirty feet. They'd draped blankets around her, and she'd sat in this room until they'd come and told her the news. Her mother had been killed in the attack.

She'd said nothing to them. She sat there, staring at the fireplace, empty of fire. They'd started talking around her, but her ears still rang and it was easy to drown them out. Instead, she heard her mother's laugh. She heard the beautiful sound of her voice.

She felt numb.

And then Endymion was in front of her.

He'd knelt down to be level with her gaze, his familiar blue eyes filled with sadness. He was as dirty as her, soot smeared across his beautiful face. His hair stood up wildly where he'd run his hand through it.

Without thinking, she reached up and gently smoothed it down. His beautiful hair. Her fingers slid gently down his face, and he looked at her with such love and sadness. He took her hands as she lowered them, and held them both tightly. She felt the tears start again, dripping down her face. She looked at him brokenly.

"What do I do now?" She breathed.

He pulled her gently towards him, moving forward. He put his forehead to hers, and she knew he was trying to be strong for her when he just wanted to cry. She knew he was hurt by this as well. He'd loved her mother. She'd given him a home when he had nothing. She'd treated him with respect and even love.

"Take a breath," he said softly. "And keep going."

Keep going. He'd always told her to keep going. Every time she was hurt or upset, every time she was frustrated with her future. Always keep going. One foot in front of the other. Take another breath. Just keep going.

She felt the presence of the King of Herion beside her. He'd been so kind. How else were you supposed to tell someone there mother had just died. But she wished she could just disappear with Endymion, safe in his embrace, and leave the rest of this behind.

"Can I see her?" She asked shakily.

The king of Herion looked truly sad as he sat gently beside her. He took a slow breath. "We've taken her to the medical wing. She will be cleaned and encased in crystal, preserved until your journey home to Luna. When she is ready, I will take you to her."

She wanted to see her now, but she knew encasing her in crystal meant she would be preserved forever if necessary. there was not enough crystal in all seven kingdoms to do it often. It was their way of honouring her.

"Why did they attack?"

"We don't know," Endymion said quietly. "We'll find out. I swear to you I will find out why this happened."

She believed him. If he made her a promise, especially now, he would stick to it. He would make sure she had her answers.

But the king still sat there, looking at her as if heartbroken. "Princess, my dear, in your mother's stead, you are now the ruler of Luna."

She frowned at him. "Yes, I know."

"Is this really the time to have this conversation," Endymion said protectively.

The king sighed. "I'm afraid it cannot wait. The games must go on."

"The games?" She asked in confusion. "I don't care about the games."

"Please, this can wait," Endymion tried again.

"Wait for what?" Serenity asked. "We're leaving, as soon as she's ready. I'm taking her home Endymion."

Endymion looked down brokenly.

The king was the one who explained. "If you leave now, and no one fights in the games, you will forfeit."

She felt her throat tighten. "We will come last?"

He nodded softly. "I'm afraid so."

She felt her shoulders sag. She was too overwhelmed for this. Her mother had just died. She couldn't think of staying for the games. But her kingdom depended on her. They couldn't come in last. Last was the worst possible outcome for her kingdom. To lose their queen and also be unprotected, starving and open for attack for the next seven years… it was too much.

"Our champion will be distraught because of our Queen's death…" she started.

The king looked at Endymion and she followed his gaze. He looked devastated then.

"I'm afraid the champion of Luna was killed in the attack," the king said.

It just kept getting worse. She had no champion. She couldn't leave. What could she do? Was her kingdom doomed to lose this year? Were they headed into seven years of war and bad luck?

"How can we find a champion on such short notice?" She asked quietly.

"One of your people can pledge allegiance to you and request the honour of being your champion," the king said. "To you as their queen. Their lives would become yours, and they would fight in your place."

"We already have people who pledged for the last…"

He was shaking his head. "I'm sorry. But they pledged to your mother. They need to pledge to _you_ specifically."

"I can't ask anyone to do that." But she had fear running through her at the reminders of what would happen if they came in last. Her people, her kingdom, would be open to the horrors of war. Looters and violent criminals would stream into their peaceful lands. They wouldn't be able to protect themselves.

She nodded. "Thank you. I will… decide."

She turned to look at Endymion, and she could feel him sending her his support. "Can you let our soldiers know that we will be looking for a new champion."

He bowed to her. He'd never bowed to her, only her mother. "Yes, your majesty."

She gulped at his words. She had his loyalty, she always had. She wished he would wait to show it so publically until the pain of her mother's death had passed a little. When would that be? Years?

"How long do we have?" She asked the king.

"We present the Champions in two days. If you choose tomorrow, we will help rush the loyalty tests."

"Was our champion the only one killed?"

"No. Two others were killed. But they already have tested backup fighters already tested."

She nodded. Someone had gone after the fighters. Three fighters dead just before the games, and her mother.

She would pick someone untrained, who would spend the night before the first contest being tested. If they failed, she would be without a champion and Luna would come in last.

She looked at Endymion again, and gently brushed his hair down again, softly, more of caress.

"You've trained the soldiers with us. Will you tell me which one you think is the strongest?"

He nodded. "I will."

The tears were falling again, and she saw his gaze go watery as if he might cry for her. But he didn't, he just held her hand and refused to move away from her. Even in this darkest moment, when she looked at him, despite her broken heart, she knew without a doubt that she wasn't going to go through this alone. Her mother was right. It didn't matter where he came from. Nothing mattered, except that he was here.

* * *

End of Chapter four. Please comment. I want to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for all the great comments. I knew the last chapter would be hard. It was hard writing it. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

She was finally allowed to see her mother later that afternoon. She went into the quiet room where her mother had been lovingly encased in crystal so that Serenity couldn't even touch her. She looked perfect. Serene and beautiful, as if asleep.

Serenity sat beside her, wishing she could have just one more smile, one more laugh. Her mother was so young still. Just yesterday she'd told Endymion she might be old before she became Queen. And now...

"What do I do now?" She whispered to her, tears falling again.

Her mother didn't answer, but Serenity could hear her voice in her head. 'we find a way on, my darling. We always have.'

She closed her eyes tightly, tears falling again. She took a shuddering breathing, feeling like she might break.

She heard Endymion move, and a moment later his warmth was behind her. He'd sat with her on the cold marble slab, not saying a word.

* * *

She stayed with her mothers for hours, long into the night. Endymion stayed just behind her. He didn't move, not once. When she became tired, she leaned against him, and he supported her. They said nothing to each other, only sat with her mother as the two people who had loved her the most.

Very late that night, sitting by the light of a single candle only, she finally spoke to him.

"She can't be gone." Her voice was cracked and broken.

Endymion gently brushed her hair back, holding her tight against him. She could feel his breath in her hair, his warmth seeped through her.

"I am so sorry," he breathed, and she sobbed bitterly. "You are not alone, Serenity. I won't ever leave your side."

"How are we going to survive this?" She cried.

"It will be alright," he soothed her softly. "If you can't find the strength, you will take mine. I won't let you fail."

She clung to him then, desperately glad that he was there. "It all changed so fast," she said. "One moment we were laughing. There was no danger. No one was worried. She was in her room, twenty feet away from me."

He breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly. "Serenity, right now you're still in the middle of it. I know..." he looked down, a deep sadness in his gaze. "I know, maybe more than anyone, the pain off a loss like this."

She looked at him then, his voice quiet, his eyes lost. "You'll think there's no hope. But one day, you'll find something that reminds you of it."

She frowned at him. "Did you lose your family?"

He looked softly away from her. "I hate that this happened to you. I'd thought to protect you from any pain like this. It is not something I wished we'd have in common."

She took his hand, holding it softly. She couldn't explain why it made her feel better, to know that he knew how she felt. But she hated thinking that, because she knew his life had been hard, and she wished she could change it for him.

"Mother told me I brought the laughter back into you. She said you were so serious when you came to us."

His lips almost smiled, sadly. "I remember the first time I laughed. It felt so strange, and when it was over, I turned away from her because I was close to crying. She just took my hand, and told me that if I let it, laughter wouldn't cure my pain, but it would make it easier to bare."

It was so like her mother to say something like that. "What did you laugh at?"

"There was this princess, prone to trip over her own feet."

She smiled softly.

"Her mother had just finished lecturing her on the importance of making a good impression. The king of Titan was coming to visit with his son. You were wearing your royal dress, and it was important you didn't get it wrinkled or dirty before their arrival."

She couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "I took three steps before tripping and causing the table of refreshments to fall, splashing all over me."

"You did," he said. "And then you looked up at her, your eyes big and innocent, and said it seemed a foolish spot to put a table of refreshments."

"And you laugh."

"Yes, I did," he said. "And I think it got you out of trouble. When I laughed, she turned to smile at me while you hurried away, escaping her frustration. I laughed until my chest hurt, until it turned to tears."

She liked the story. It just felt so normal, her mother being there for his first laugh, for knowing how hard it was for him to laugh.

"Did she know about your family?"

"We didn't talk about it. But she knew... she knew that I was alone."

"You weren't alone. You just didn't realize you were part of us yet."

He leaned over to kiss her tremble, and they stayed together then. For the first time, she felt a sort of glimmer of hope. She looked at her mother, so serene in her crystal case, and it felt like she was smiling at them, at the beauty of the memory.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

He kissed her temple softly again. "You'll never have to find out."

* * *

Everyone had come out. All the fighters and soldiers from the other kingdoms who had come to watch the games. The kings and queens stood with their families to the side. The room was full of people.

Her soldiers and guards stood to the side, waiting for their turn. She felt a great pull of pity for the one she would choose. Would they even pass the tests of loyalty? She was frightened because she didn't know most of them at all. The ones Endymion had told her were the strongest were at the end. One man was big, twice the size of their original fighter. He had a scan alone his chin that was obvious even across the room. She didn't even know his name.

"All those wishing to pledge allegiance to their queen will be given the opportunity," the king of Heroin said. "The chosen fighter will be tested through the night, and fight in the first battle tomorrow."

A sleepless night followed by a battle to the death. She felt tears sting her eyes.

She could feel the pity in the room from the other kings and queens. None of them wished this on her. They all felt they should help, but no one could. The games were their way of life. This tragedy didn't stop anything.

"Do you all swear you're here of your own volition, and that you have not been coerced?"

"We do," her people said. Men and women. She saw there were two women in the crowd. It was very rare for women to fight in the games.

"Would the first man step…"

The room stopped and all looked at the same time when Endymion suddenly came from behind the throne where he'd been standing until now. His movements were swift and powerful. She was confused. She glanced around to see if there was any danger, and saw the looks of surprise on the faces of the others. He went to the center of the area in front of the throne, and turned to face her.

Serenity felt her heart stop in her chest as she looked at him. He was not a soldier or a guard, but no laws said he couldn't pledge.

To her horror, he stepped forward and lowered himself to one knee, bowing his head low. Fear gripped her.

"My queen," he said, and his voice was soft, for her. "I pledge to you my loyalty. I pledge to you my life. For you, I would fight…"

He stopped because she had flown from her throne, and thrown herself at him, stopping his words. She grabbed him tightly, looking into his beautiful blue eyes in fear.

"Please don't," she sobbed. "Please, Endymion."

He held her face in his hands softly, and she saw his love for her so clear. He took a deep breath, looking straight into her teary gaze. "I pledge to you my sword," he continued, his voice full of emotion.

"No," she said, sobbing. "Don't do this."

"My body and mind are yours. This I pledge knowingly and in good conscience. If chosen to be Luna's champion, I will represent her with integrity and loyalty, and spend my life in her service."

Everyone in the room was silent. Most knew how close they were. Most knew what this meant to them.

Serenity cried, hating that he cared about her so much. And she hated herself because she knew she had to choose him. He was their only hope.

"Let me fight for you," he breathed to her. "Let me take this burden away from you."

She shook her head. "I can't lose you."

"You won't. I swore to you that I wouldn't leave your side. I will fulfill that pledge as well as this one."

"You have to win," she whispered back, heartbroken. "You mean too much to me to..." she couldn't finish. She was crying now, and despite their audience, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I won't let you down. Trust me, Serenity."

It took everything she had, every ounce of strength inside of her to get out her next words.

"I accept your pledge," she sobbed, her voice cracking. "And am honoured to choose you as my champion."

* * *

End of Chapter Five. Please comment!

On a side note, what do people think of me going back and re-writing some of my really early works? There are a few a wrote when I was a teenager and re-reading them now is sort of painful. I considered just taking them down, but people are still reading them sometimes. So instead, I could go back and re-write them to make them a little better?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon:

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who commented. While I did get comments on both sides of the fence, I've decided not to re-edit any of my old stories for now. I'm going to stick to bringing out new stories. In fact, I have two in the works right now, one of which is a highly requested sequel... I'll leave that to all of you to figure out which one :) I'll be bringing you the next chapter very soon!

* * *

She didn't sleep that night. As soon as she'd accepted his pledge, he'd been led away. They were testing him. All night they would test him. If he was up all night, then she wouldn't lay in bed and rest. She couldn't.

Instead, she cried, devastated that her dearest friend was going to be tried so cruelly today. The tests of loyalty were intense.

She remembered her conversation with him about why he wouldn't pass the tests of loyalty before. He said there was something he would give up his kingdom for. At the time he'd alluded to her. He'd stopped talking, and looked away. Now that she was Queen, did that mean his loyalty for her meant he would always be loyal to the kingdom?

All night she lay in bed, tears running down her cheeks. The trials would start tomorrow, and that meant tomorrow he would start fighting for his life in her name. She could think of nothing worse. She desperately wished her mother was here to help her get through this. There was a great hole of emptiness inside of her.

She closed her eyes, trying to feel her mother out there.

"Please, if you can, don't let him die," she whispered into the night.

* * *

She was worried. All around her were the royals from the seven kingdoms sitting on their thrones dressed in their colours. She'd been numb this morning when the servants had dressed her in her mother's royal gown. The light blues of Luna draped down around her, and she felt foreign in her own skin.

They were in some kind of arena, and the fighters stood waiting to be presented. It should have started already, but they were waiting. They were waiting because only six fighters stood in a line, an empty spot in the middle.

She was gripping the arms of her throne too tightly, and her fingers were starting to hurt. She didn't even know if he'd passed the tests yet. As of breakfast, they were still testing him.

The doors shook and suddenly opened, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Endymion led in by a few soldiers. They were not detaining him, only leading him. He'd passed the tests.

But her worry was back instantly. He looked… tired.

Without a word, he stood in his place. She wished he'd look at her, but he wasn't supposed too. He was dressed in the same dark uniform as the others, with the light blues of Luna stitched into his back with their symbol. He was taller than the others. He looked strong and incredibly handsome. He looked like himself, only he was serious, focused like he always was when he was training her mother's fighter.

They started the ceremony, and Serenity felt her hands shaking. One by one they royals stood and moved to present their chosen fighters with a token of their respect. She had her mother's token beside her, but it didn't feel right to give him. It hadn't been meant for him. It had been meant to honour someone else.

When it was her turn, she stood up off the throne and left the token where it lay, ignoring the startled look of her mother's advisors. She walked towards Endymion, and he finally looked at her.

When he gave her a light, teasing smile, she felt the corners of her mouth tug in response. Even now, when he could be facing his own death, he was trying to make her smile.

"Endymion," she said, trying to sound collected. "Luna is proud to call you her champion at this year's games. As a token of our respect, I present to you a gift to give you luck."

She reached around her neck to quickly undo the silver pendant she always wore. Her mother had given it to her as a baby, to love and protect her. It seemed more than fitting to pass it on to Endymion. She had never once taken it off. She felt almost naked without it.

And he understood. His teasing smile had gone serious, and he watched her carefully. She held it up to him, he bowed low to her, and she slowly slid it over his head, caressing his silky hair and cheeks as she did. She needed him to know how much she cared for him.

"Rise, my champion," she said as she was supposed too, and he stood tall. "Luna will be a better place with you in its future."

He kissed her hand, which was not customary, but she felt the warmth of him before she had to turn and walk away. Hopefully, he hadn't seen the sudden rush of tears.

'Please,' she prayed silently. 'let him live.'

Serenity had attended the games in the past but as a spectator. Of course, she'd always wanted Luna to win, but they'd spent just as much time looking over the other fighters and guessing who was the strongest and fastest. This time, she only had eyes for him.

The first battle took place in the arena. After the ceremonies, the champions were taken to individual holding cells to prepare. She watched the others stretch or sharpen weapons, but Endymion stood calmly, his gaze focused on the arena. She didn't know what was going to happen, and she knew he didn't either.

It was the most stressful time she could ever remember, sitting there waiting for him to fight. She turned to say something to her mother about Endymion fighting before her throat choked up and she realized she wasn't there.

Lita came to sit with her, holding her hand tightly. Serenity felt the tears threaten to fall at her strong friend, dressed in the colours of Amalthea. She was so beautiful.

"You should be supporting your own champion," Serenity said shakily.

Lita smiled. "I think perhaps this year I will support Luna. Their champion is much more handsome than the others."

Serenity smiled at her, feeling the strength of Lita's friendship. "He would be handsome if only he could figure out how to comb his hair."

Lita laughed lightly. "I think it's time to admit he's a lost cause. His hair will forever be every which way."

Serenity smiled tightly and nodded. She prayed she would have the opportunity to accept him for his unruly hair. Besides, no matter what way it was pushed, it almost always looked absolutely perfect.

"He's going to be fine," Lita said, her voice soft so that no one would overhear. Think of all the times you watched him train and wondered if the soldiers and fighters would ever be as good as him. Think of the times your mother's fighter mastered a skill, only to have Endymion easily block it with another. He's as skilled a fighter as any man in that arena, and he has so much more to fight for."

She gulped hard, hoping with her entire heart that Lita was right.

There was movement, and Serenity watched them bring something out into the arena. Tigers.

"Oh dear," Lita breathed.

Serenity gulped. They were going to fight tigers? How was that allowed!

But she knew it was often allowed to use animals. It was a horrible act, but it was deadly, which was the point of the games. She held Lita's hand tightly.

"First death calls the round," someone said. She looked over and realized there was tension in the faces of the royals. There was no confidence in the room. She'd been so occupied with her own situation, she hadn't really thought about them. These games were so important. Whoever lost today would have seven years of fear and hardship.

She took a deep breath and turned to look back at Endymion. He was watching them bring in the tigers, and he looked like he always did, strong and serious. One death. All he had to do was not die, and the round would be over.

Two of the other fighters turned to look at him, and she frowned, wondering why. They had the same tight concern in their gazes.

She turned back to the Royals, and the king of Titan moved to rest his fist against his mouth, his jaw clenching with worry. All of them, every single one of them, was looking at Endymion.

For the first time since this had all happened, she felt hope blossom in her chest. They all thought he would win.

She heard suddenly in her mind her mother's voice reminding her that they had complete faith in him. That those most loyal, are the ones who choose it, not those forced into it. Endymion had chosen this, and not once had he ever failed her. She finally lifted her chin, and instead of showing her fear, she let herself believe in him. He was the finest fighter they had ever seen, and he wasn't going to lose.

She held Litas hand tightly, and the Tigers were released.

* * *

She had to sit through the feast and congratulations. She had to smile and thank the other kings and queens for making it to the second round. If nothing, they hadn't come in last.

But she felt horrible for the kingdom who'd lost. They'd only lived seven years in peace. Before that, they'd lost three in a row. They knew violence and war more than anyone else, and poverty, which is why they often didn't produce the strongest champions. The kingdom was called Hasten, and their king was so old he barely looked alive. His young wife mostly spoke for him now. He sat now, staring off into the distance, and she felt a great swell of sadness for him. If she didn't have Endymion, she could very well be in his position right now.

She had to sit through the entertainment and count the seconds until it was over. She had to sit through the ceremonies and speeches. She had to keep ramrod straight on her throne and appear the perfect queen.

But the moment it was over and she was out of sight, she flew down the hallways towards the fighters quarters.

* * *

He smiled when she burst through the doors, obviously expecting her.

"I hope you snuck me some dessert."

She had. A cookie was wrapped carefully in her sleeve, but she didn't think of it now. All she could see was the dark circles under his eyes and the tired tightness of his kind smile.

She sobbed. "Endymion," she breathed.

"Hey now," he said softly, reaching for her. "Come here."

She allowed him to wrap his strong arms around her. He was too warm, and she hoped he didn't have a fever. She held him tightly, breathing in his familiar scent deeply. Right now, at this moment, he was safe. He'd survived.

She sniffed, trying to get herself back together. "Did you eat?"

"I did."

"And drink plenty of water?"

"And too much wine."

She breathed a half laugh half sob. "Don't joke."

"Come on, Serenity. Don't be so serious. We didn't come in last. You should be celebrating."

She shook her head. "My mother is dead and I could lose you any day."

"No faith in me then, I see," he teased.

"Endymion," she breathed. She moved to look at him, wishing that things were different. He brushed her hair back softly, his gaze was so soft.

He took a slow breath. "So was that a no to dessert?"

She sighed. "You're impossible."

"You know how I love my sweets."

"You hate sweets, you only like dark chocolate," she said, pulling the dark chocolate covered cookie from her sleeve. She unwrapped it for him. "This was the only one you'd like. Everything else was covered in something syrupy."

He took it from her, breaking it in half and handing half back, as he always did. Even though she'd had them all night to herself, he always shared his treats.

Now that she was Queen it was improper for her to be here with him, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that he lived.

"You passed the loyalty tests," she said softly, nibbling on the cookie.

"Are you surprised?"

"No," she said, then looked at him. "You said there were things you'd always hold higher than loyalty to the kingdom."

He nodded. "You are one of them."

She blushed at his words and looked away. It seemed to press on her now, what he felt for her. It was horrible. She'd worried about it before, but now… her heart fluttered at the idea that he might actually truly love her. And she hated that he loved her, because he was risking his life for her, and she wished he wouldn't and was relieved he was all at the same time. If he didn't get out of this, she would never forgive herself.

"Serenity," he breathed, taking her hand tightly in his. She noticed a scratch along his thumb and knuckle, and tears pricked her eyes.

"You're fighting for me," she said softly. "Not the kingdom."

He leaned his forehead to her temple, and she felt tears down her cheeks. "Yes," he said.

She swallowed hard. "I wish you didn't care for me as you do. When you first told me, I was so relieved, because I felt the same way. But now…"

His other hand was across her back, on her shoulder. "Serenity," he breathed.

"Now I wish you hated me," she continued. "I don't want you to fight for me, Endymion. If you die, I'll never forgive myself."

"Then I'll win," he said, and his voice was as choked as hers.

She finally turned to look at him, and he lifted his head just enough to look down at her. His beautiful eyes were pools of water. She could see what her mother had told her the night before she died. When they were young, he'd been her protector. As they got older, he'd become her friend. And then he'd silently let himself love her.

Because she knew it might be her last chance, she kissed him, unsurprised when he immediately kissed her back.

* * *

It was harder now to watch. This task did not end with the death of one champion. It ended when the threat was over. They could all die, and the winner would be the last one standing.

When they'd brought in the threat, fear had gripped her. She'd never seen anything like it. Some sort of monster, massive and menacing, with scaley hard skin and snakelike fangs.

"My word," the king of Titan breathed behind her.

These games were not normal. It was common to use animals, armies, obstacles, but these wild animals were dangerous and unpredictable. Especially this one as it roared in anger, and pulled at its chains before they'd released it.

The fighters hurried for weapons. Long spears and swords had been laid out on the grass. They scrambled for them, spreading out, trying to give themselves the advantage. In other rounds they'd fight one another, but in this round, they looked at one another. It wouldn't matter who they killed if none of them survived.

But Endymion didn't join them. Instead of running for a weapon as they unleashed the beast, he just stood there, watching it pick up speed, rushing towards them. He just stood there, looking calm, like he wouldn't move at all.

Serenity sat forward on her chair. "Run," she breathed, and beside her, Lita took her hands tightly.

After another moment, Endymion glanced around him, spotted something, and then sprinted in the opposite direction of the weapons.

"What is he doing?" Someone gasped.

Serenity swallowed hard. He was so fast, shooting forward through the tall grass. The other fighters looked at him in alarm, thinking he was running away from the fight. Was it more worrying for Endymion to be running away, or simply doing the exact opposite the rest of them were?

The beast plowed into one of the fighters, killing him almost instantly. The man cried out in pain, before being thrown to the ground, not moving. Blood quickly stained the pale grass, and the beast turned on the others.

These games were horrible. She'd never really watched like this before. She never considered the lives of the fighters. She'd gotten to know her mother's fighter, and he'd been kind and determined. And now she knew Endymion, and it made it all so much worse. Did the others have loved ones? Did they believe they were going to get back to them?

Endymion had moved to the line of the trees, and there he stopped, grabbing handfuls of the tall pale grass that came up to his waist. She frowned as he tore most of his sleeve off, wrapping the grass around and tying it to a large stick.

"He's making a torch," Lita said.

And he was. The jagged rocks here were what flint was made off. A second later he had a fire, and he was running it through the tall grass.

The smoke started immediately, and the beast turned to him.

Two men were dead, and the others looked afraid. But then relieved when the beast started running towards Endymion, who was standing still again, fire burning all around him.

At the last moment he lept out of the way, and the monster roared in anger as it was burned. But it was too big, and it came charging.

He burned everything, Endymion set everything aflame. The fire was unpredictable and dangerous, and she had to put her handkerchief to her mouth to stop herself breathing in the smoke.

But it was working. The beast was roaring in pain, and she realized that Endymion was circling it, moving fast, keeping it confused so it kept running into the hottest parts of the fire. It was slower, howling in pain.

Endymion moved slower, his arm over his mouth because the smoke was so thick around him he could hardly breath, hardly see. But it took less effort, and the beast roared in defeat.

The horn sounded after a while and Endymion threw his makeshift torch into the fire. The soldiers of Herion moved forward with water already prepared. Had they known fire was the only thing to kill it? Why hadn't they provided it?

"Do you know where that beast is from?" Lita asked.

Serenity shook her head. "I've never seen it before."

"It's not in our history books. I wonder how Endymion knew to use fire?"

He was making his way back now towards the others who were watching him carefully. She saw the danger there. These men were out to kill each other. She hadn't realized that he might be in danger outside the ring as well as in it. He came back through the tall grass, the fire blazing behind him. She gulped at the sight of him, not because of what she saw, but because of what she knew the others could see.

Another day survived. The fighters all stood watching him, holding their weapons. They'd barely done anything. Two of them had died, and if not for Endymion, they probably all would have died. They just watched him as he moved easily back to the circled marked with the symbol of Luna, to mark the end of the round.

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" Someone said in shock to her right.

Serenity looked over, not sure who had spoken. But the other royals all looked wide-eyed.

"Luna has themselves a champion unlike any who have ever fought," a man said, and his voice was full of respect. "They could win."

* * *

The champions were allowed to attend the gala that night. They arrived together, filing in, all dressed in the same black tunics with symbols stitched on their backs. There were only four left. His eyes found her, and he smiled, and she smiled back at him.

It was agony waiting for him to reach her, to bow low, and for her to tell him how pleased she was with him, which was customary. And then the ceremonial part of the night was over, and she quickly got up to take his arm.

"The dessert is this way," she said, steering him towards it.

"Shouldn't we have dinner first?"

"If you want to be boring," she said, as she had a million times before. When he smiled, it reached his eyes. He was happy. Despite the situation, he was happy. Was it because of her? Her heart raced at the thought. The memories of kissing him danced on her lips.

"They're saying all sorts of things about you now," she teased.

"Who?"

"The ladies," she said, raising her chin at him. "How handsome the champion from Luna is, perhaps if he wins he'll be in need of company."

He laughed, taking the square of chocolate she handed him. She knew he wouldn't eat it, not until he'd had some actual food. But dinner wasn't being served yet. They were to mingle first.

"Which one will you choose?" She asked. It was meant to be teasing, but she had a tremor of worry in her voice when she said it.

He smiled at her, and she blushed and looked away. It was so achingly familiar, teasing him, and having him tease her back. It made the smile flutter away from her, and she looked around the room, expecting her mother to be giving her that teasing smile.

She looked back at him. "I suppose if you win, you can be whatever you want."

"I will win," he said softly. "And when I do, I will kneel at your feet, and be whatever you wish me to be."

She gulped, feeling the power of his words. "I only want you to be you," she barely whispered.

"Then I will be. And I wish to be yours."

She blushed again, biting her lip.

"One step at a time," he whispered softly to her. "We'll get through this, and then we'll go home."

She nodded. Home. A place she'd never been without the warmth and comfort of her beautiful mother. Were tradition told her she would marry a prince from another kingdom.

"Where are you from?" She asked then. "Before you came to Luna."

"For me, there is no time before I came to Luna," he said softly.

She looked at him. "It used to drive me crazy when I was young. I hadn't thought about it in a while, not until mother teased me about you, and I asked her if it mattered. I used to think it did, but I don't anymore."

"What changed?"

"I suppose I got used to you," she admitted. "I think of you now as always being from Luna. Other than your colouring and your height, you fit with us."

"I hope so," he said. "It's the only real home I've ever known. I love it there."

She smiled. "So do I."

"Then, with your permission, I'd like to stay."

She laughed. "If you tell me you wish to leave, I'll find all kinds of reasons you aren't allowed to leave."

"Deal."

They were approached then by the king who congratulated them, but then he asked to escort Serenity to the dance floor, and she had no choice but to go. She let her hand linger on Endymion's arm as she walked away, not much feeling like dancing. But despite her sadness, she still remembered her lessons, and right now, more than anything, she wanted to make her mother proud of her.

"Careful, child," he warned softly as they moved softly together on the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked at her like a father, his eyes kind. "Your mother confided in me, when we spoke of your possible marriage to one of my sons, that she worried your heart belonged to someone you could not have."

She looked away.

"My dear, he has shown the world his feelings for you in making this sacrifice. But it is likely he will not make it out."

She felt the hope Endymion had built in her flutter away. "I have to have hope."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you are queen now. Even if he wins…"

She felt tears sting her eyes. "I've always known it would never be," she admitted softly. "I still know that. But he's… important to me, and he's fighting for his life. If it makes him fight harder, try harder, then I will admit my feelings to him."

"He's not from Luna."

She shook her head. "No, but he's still allowed to pledge."

"I know, he had to give his heritage during his loyalty tests. It is part of being a pledge. His records are in the records hall."

She was confused at first, looking at the king with a furrowed brow. "His heritage?"

He looked at her seriously. "If your mother had known, she would not have allowed him near you."

She was confused, staring at him almost blankly. He was warning her to stay away from Endymion because of where he came from? Right now, she could walk to the records hall and look at his heritage. Her heart thudded in her chest. She didn't want to know, not if he didn't tell her. But she worried, because he was secretive about it, and now there were a lot of people who could go down and see them. And the king knew where he was from. He'd brought it up for a reason.

"I don't care where he's from," She said softly. "He's from Luna now, and that cannot be questioned."

"He never gave his loyalty to Luna."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Your mother offered him refuge and often gave him the opportunity to officially become a citizen. He politely declined but gave his service to her all the same. Until he pledged to you, he was free to roam as a citizen of nowhere."

But now he was from Luna. A pledge could come from anywhere, but as soon as you swore loyalty, even if you weren't picked, it made you a citizen. He'd given up more for her than she'd thought. Not just his life, but… everything.

"One day at a time," she said because it was all she could think of to say. "First he will win the next challenge, and then we'll focus on the next stop."

He smiled softly at her. "Your mother intended for you to look at your suitors while you were here."

"My mother is dead," she said, feeling her anger flush through her. "You will not use her memory to guilt me into considering your son." She stepped away from him. "And how dare you try."

He looked absolutely ashamed. "Forgive me, your majesty, you are right, it was in poor taste. A parent can often be blinded by the want of happy lives for their children."

She nodded stiffly and turned away from him. She didn't care who saw, she took Endymion's hand, and pulled him from the room. He didn't argue.

* * *

She was fuming, pacing on the balcony as he watched her calmly.

"How dare they," she all but hissed.

"Serenity, take a breath."

"I just lost her. Only days ago!"

"I know."

"How can they…." She was gritting her teeth. What hurt the most is that the king of Herion had acted like her friend, and then to do this. Start the conversation by trying to build doubt around Endymion's loyalty, and finish it with guilting her about her mothers wants.

He reached forward and took her hand. "For just a moment, think about it from their point of view. You're the only princess… queen, currently available, and you are the ruler of your own kingdom. And it looks like you might win the games. This is the perfect time to position themselves to possibly rule a second kingdom, one of power and prosperity."

She looked at him sadly. "I don't want to consider them."

"And they know that. They know as soon as you leave, they won't have another opportunity. There is no one to force you to marry."

"She wasn't going to force me."

He nodded softly. "I know."

"It was the last thing I said to her. I opened the door between our rooms and smiled at her, and said that you loved me. She smiled back, and said how 'shocked' she was."

He smiled. "I didn't realize you'd talk to her about us."

"Just since we've been here. I told her I was sad because I felt like my feelings were wasted and I would never love the person I married. She told me that I shouldn't resign myself to a future I hadn't chosen. She'd never make me choose someone I didn't love."

"She told me something similar."

"She did?"

"Yes. But this was a while ago, last summer."

"But she didn't know our feelings then."

"She knew mine."

Serenity looked at him in surprise. "Last summer?"

"They started before then, but that's when she chose to speak. She told me she trusted me to do what's best for you, but not to be fooled into thinking that the right thing would mean sacrificing my feelings."

She felt emotion push into her throat. "Why would she continue telling me I would marry a prince."

"Because she knew I never intended to be king. She wanted to make sure you understood that while I would give you my heart, I couldn't give you more."

"Why?"

"It's not possible."

She frowned. "Are you already married?"

"No, I'm not married."

"Then why are you so certain."

"I… Serenity, I can't tell you everything. I'm sorry. One day I hope I can tell you who I was. But it's not me anymore. This is me. I'm from Luna, and I chose this life."

She nodded, looking down. It didn't matter, not really. But it still bothered her. Not his loyalty, she didn't doubt that. But she didn't understand what would stop a man from marrying the person he loved.

He gently moved forward, lifting her chin. "Let's focus on getting through the games, and then we can figure the rest of this out."

She nodded. He was right. He needed to focus on fighting.

"What will they make you do tomorrow?"

"It's a test of senses. I'm not sure what that means. But I'm prepared for it."

"You studied the games to train mothers fighter."

"I did. And I know what's coming. It's nothing I can't handle."

Her eyes were caught on the glimmer of her delicate pendant around his neck. She reached up to touch it, feeling the warmth of him through it.

"It was a gift from your mother."

She nodded. "I was born on the first day of summer. They had storms for weeks beforehand, and then the day of my birth it was so beautiful and calm that she felt like the land itself was welcoming me. She bought me this pendant because it symbolized that time, when the world was at peace, and we all felt something special is happening. That's why she called me Serenity."

"I am honoured to wear it. It symbolized both of you. I carry her in my heart when I fight. I may not have given her my loyalty, but she had my love."

She felt tears in her eyes then, and moved forward to hug him tightly. He held her softly, gently caressing her.

"I miss her so much."

"I know," he said softly. "When we get back to Luna, we will honour her."

* * *

End of Chapter Six. Please comment! I really enjoy reading all your comments. Stay tuned because the next chapter should be coming very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Alright here you go! Things are heating up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and commented, and to the private messages I received. If I don't respond right away, that's just because I don't have internet at home and I go to the library/coffee shop once a week to post. I know, I'm totally old school. Let me know what you think about this one!

* * *

The third challenge was gruesome and brutal. They were blindfolded, sound and touch their only way around. The floors were covered in jagged pieces of glass. Fire burst from randomly from anywhere. Sleek black jaguars stalked them in the most menacing ways. One died in the first few moments. If the games were ever held in Luna, Serenity vowed never to use animals. It was cruel and unnecessary. The beautiful animals didn't deserve this, neither did the fighters.

Endymion was like a cat, poised and in control. He moved with a focus that the others simply didn't have. He seemed to understand any movements around him, especially the great beast of a cat that came at him suddenly. He'd swung around and killed it before she had time to gasp in fright.

Serenity had always loved animals, but she was beginning to fear them. Endymion was a strong fighter, but with all the fighters blindfolded, it would take a simple distraction of her gasping and he might fall.

She sat taught, afraid to move.

He was cut already, bleeding from where the glass had snagged him. In this instance, his height did not aid him. The spaces were cramped, and he had to mostly crouch, moving smoothly, trying to make sure his footing was sturdy before moving forward. The passages were narrow, and the crowd was watching from above.

That's why they saw the other fighter before he did.

The crowd gasped in surprise when the sword came down, and Endymion barely leapt out of the way before the other fighter could cut his arm clean off. They'd been so worried about the perils of the maze that they'd forgotten the fighters were meant to finish one another. In the end, there could only be one winner.

Endymion spun, dodging another attack. He didn't have a sword. He'd chosen a long dagger instead, and Serenity immediately saw why. The other fighter couldn't swing his sword with enough force, but Endymion could move quickly.

Before she could even consider what this all meant, he'd leapt forward, and his dagger was buried in the chest of the other fighter.

She realized she'd stood up, and her hands were covering her mouth. Endymion had just killed him. The fighter looked furious as the life left him, his sword lashing out awkwardly and cutting through Endymion's shoulder as he fell.

Endymion flinched back, but the cut wasn't deep enough to make him stop. She could see the tension in his jaw, the taught way he waited as the other fighter breathed his last breath, finally going still. He moved forward to reach for his dagger, but stopped suddenly, going completely still.

And then he threw himself back so fast she thought he'd been hit until a great burst of flame exploded from the side of the passage. he'd moved so fast he'd failed to miss a long piece of glass sticking out from the side, and his shirt tore across his chest, blood immediately spilling from the deep wound. He stumbled, suddenly breathing hard, and she felt fear grip her.

She heard a roar and turned startled to see the other large cat lying dead on the ground. The only other remaining fighter had managed to kill it. He was also breathing hard, long gashes running down his arm.

And the horn sounded to end the round.

Endymion took his blindfold off, and she saw pain in him as he tried to stop himself from flinching. His clothes were black, but she could still see the wetness of blood on his shoulder and leg, and the open wound on his chest was bleeding freely. But he stood, and easily pulled himself out of the narrow passageways. He grit his teeth and looked at the other fighter, who looked back at him in the same way. They both made their way back to the circles with the symbols of their kings.

Two left standing. The next round would be the last.

* * *

She tended him herself. She was not a physician, but she needed to do something. She carefully cleaned the long jagged wound up the side of his leg made by the glass, and tried not to cry. He winced, but he never complained. A healer had already attended to the cut on his chest, and it was already clean and bandaged under his clean shirt.

"One more day," she whispered softly.

He nodded. They both knew what tomorrow would bring. He would face the other man. It would be a fight to the death. It was customary for the last two to stand and face off unless they were all killed in the previous round. She knew him. He would not delight in killing this man.

"I was told your records are in the great hall."

He looked at her, and she looked back at him.

"I didn't go to read them."

He nodded slowly.

"They told me because... whatever you told them, it… they are surprised by it."

"Yes, I suppose they would be."

"Why did you tell them? You've kept it a secret all this time? You could have lied."

He sighed, taking her hands and moving to sit up. He winced, but the wounded didn't start bleeding again.

"You don't have to tell me," she said. "And I won't look. But if they're whispering about it, I may find out. I'll try not to, but…"

He smiled softly at her, gently reaching to caress her cheek. "It's not that I'm ashamed of it," he said. "But I fear… I don't know if it will make you feel differently about me."

"How could it? What kingdom are you from? None of the seven could be as bad as…" She paused at her own thoughts, and then looked at him carefully. "You're not from the seven kingdoms?"

He shook his head softly.

She was stunned, but not surprised. She hadn't truly considered the possibility that he was from outside the seven kingdoms. She'd joked about it with her mother, but the journey was treacherous and very few ever made it. The stories of the few people who did cross were terrible, thieves and criminals.

"Does it bother you?"

She shook her head, still considering the possibility that he could be from one of the kingdoms she'd been taught to fear. But they knew so little about them she'd never be able to make up her mind. And if any of them were like him, how could they be all bad.

"How long did it take you to travel here?"

"I'm not sure," he said honestly. "I was injured. For a lot of it, I was feverish. The days blended together. I took a ship for a few weeks at least and landed on the beaches of Amalthea.

"How did you end up in Luna?"

"I travelled," he said. "I went through Terra, Titan, Herion, hiding mostly. I couldn't settle. The world just felt… strange, to me. But then I came to Luna, and your mother gave me a home. And when I met you, I just felt… like I belonged to something again."

She took his hands softly. "You do belong. You always have."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, making her blush.

"I suppose it makes sense, now that I think about it," she said. "You don't really fit in anywhere. The closest would be Terra with your dark hair, but with your blue eyes, you'd be an anomaly. And I guess your height could be from…."

He was smiling at her again.

"What?"

"You really do notice me, don't you."

She blushed and turned away from him. "Not really."

He pulled her close, his eyes amused.

"You're not all bad to look at," she teased.

"Well I guess that'll have to do."

Her heart fluttered nervously, and he leaned down to kiss her. She immediately kissed him back, warmth building within her.

It didn't matter. She didn't care where he was from. All that mattered was he was here now.

* * *

"We've found out some information on the attack," the king of Herion said to her softly.

She tried to remain calm, but her heart lodged in her throat. "Where were they from?"

"We don't know exactly, but they were trying to kill the fighters most likely to win."

She frowned. "They were after the fighters?"

"Their rooms were below your mothers and yours. The others kill, they were not supposed to be in the rooms beside his. The fighter from Amalthea switched his rooms the first night, requesting to be closer to his own king. The two other fighters lost were to the other side of him."

"So this was about the games?"

"It was," he said softly. "It is only a suspicion, but I would look to the kings who have failed to win for many years. Terra perhaps, or Titan. Hasten lost first, but I can't see them having the strength to pull off something like this. No one is taking the blame. Your mothers death was an accident, it was the fighters they were after."

She was quiet, trying to remember to breath. It felt worse somehow, that it should be an accident. Or perhaps there was nothing that could make any of this feel better.

"Will you keep looking?" She asked softly.

"I will of course," he said, taking her hand. "Your mother was a good friend, Serenity. It was an honour to know her. She would be so proud of you."

She nodded. "I know she would," she said honeslty, her voice choked. She wished Endymion was here, because she felt dangerously close to breaking down into despair, and knew the feel of his strength beside her would help her stay up.

But he was preparing for the final battle. She couldn't bother him with this now. No matter how her heart felt cracked and broken. She remembered suddenly sitting in the carriage with her mother, when Endymion had gone serious, riding close to them. He'd felt danger. Had hadn't known what it was or where it had come from, but he'd felt it.

She thanked the king quietly and got up to leave him, not able to talk about it anymore. There were too many things to figure out right now, and she felt stressed too her limits. Her mother's death weight so heavily on her, Endymion's final battle, the threat of another attack on him if someone outside the fight didn't want him to win. She went up to her mother's guards... her own guards, and their commander looked at her seriously.

"How many men do you have protecting Endymion?"

"Four, your majesty."

She nodded. "Double it. He's in more danger than I am tonight."

He bowed to her. "It will be done, your majesty." He hurried away, three men going with him. Endymion had trained most of them, and she was relieved to know that they most likely had just as much loyalty to him as they did to her. They would protect him.

* * *

She was in the throne room again, sitting beside her mother. She looked up at her, her vision blurring with tears as the king left her.

Serenity put her forehead to the crystal, trying to calm her breathing.

"You died for nothing," she finally said brokenly.

But in her mind, her mother's voice drifted soft and caring. 'My darling, everything in this world happens as it is supposed to.'

Serenity closed her eyes tightly, sobbing. "I don't know how to do this without you. I'm trying to be strong, but I just can't help but realize that without him, I'd have nothing. He's the only person keeping me standing."

The room was so quiet, the air soft and gentle. Her tears dripped and slid across the clear crystal.

"I've made a decision," she said softly, taking a slow breath. "I don't care if he can't marry me. You ruled Luna without a king, and the people are proud and happy. I will do the same, and if Endymion will never be king, then he'll simply be my choice, and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure he continues to laugh. I will never marry another."

* * *

She didn't want him to have to kill anyone. She wanted him to walk away and come in second. They didn't need to win. But winning was the only way he would walk out of this alive. It was a horrible thing to understand that she wanted him to kill someone.

She watched him prepare, carefully choosing his weapon. She was surprised he chose a sword this time. He'd not picked one this entire tournament.

Her mind felt jagged and rough, forced to focus on Endymion, because he was here and present, and her thoughts of her mother were so filled with grief they choked her. What would her mother say right now at this moment?

But of course, Serenity knew already. She would speak of their trust in him, her faith in his abilities. She would be certain he would win.

She was distracted from her musings by Endymions approach. She quickly smiled at him, before remembering she was supposed to be his Queen right now, not his friend. But he seemed amused by her smile and smiled back.

"You have already shown Luna great respect by making it this far," she said, wishing her voice was steadier. "We are honoured to call you her champion."

He bowed low to show his respect, and she remembered how he always bowed to her mother. Her emotions flickered, and she felt the sting of tears as he stood again. Could this be the last time she ever looked at him? She immediately shook that thought from her head. He was going to win.

"Whatever the outcome, tomorrow you will be honoured in Luna."

He grinned. "I'll have to live long enough to see that."

She bit her lip, ignoring Lita's laugh a short distance away.

Endymion kissed her hand again, and then turned back to the fighting ring.

She took a deep, nervous breath, sitting down and feeling the tension of this moment. 'Please keep him safe' she prayed quietly.

The other fighter was from Titan, and Serenity watched him go to his king and do the same ceremony. Only there was no banter, no hand kiss and no amusement. It was all seriousness. He was determined to win. She gulped, hoping that Endymion's ability to smile and tease her meant he was confident.

She felt her heart was beating too fast.

Both fighters were in the ring now, ready to fight. Endymion stood tall and confident, his gaze focused. He was the taller man, lean and strong. The other fighter, big and brawny, had his weapon out, a broad axe that could easily cut right through a man. Endymion was taller, but this man was bigger.

When the horn sounded, she couldn't help herself, she closed her eyes.

The sound of metal on metal clashed through her ears, and she felt fear grip her. She couldn't watch him be killed.

She had to breathe, reminding herself that he was a skilled fighter and she should have faith in him.

So she forced her eyes open to watch.

Endymion was so smooth in his movements, so confident. The other man moved with strength, but no elegance. He was all brute strength.

She remembered her mother saying an intelligent fighter would win against brute strength any day. Endymion was intelligent and he also wasn't small. He might not be as brawny as the man in front of him, but no one would consider him small.

It was like a dance. The fighter from Titan lashed out, and Endymion spun away. She realized that he wasn't fighting, not really. He was defending. He hadn't actually attacked at all yet. His sword deflected the blows, so the powerful axe never hit its mark. Once or twice it seemed he had an opening, but he didn't take it.

"He's wearing him down," Lita said beside her.

"Isn't he tiring himself out?"

"He's barely working hard," Lita said. "Look how much force the other fighter throws into each swing of his axe. It's a powerful swing, but he's expending so much energy. Endymion is just moving out of the way."

"Why?"

"He knows he's not the stronger fighter. He's going to win with speed and skill. But if he gets caught in even a single hit, he could lose."

"So he's waiting for his moment?"

"Yes," Lita said.

And it came. The first move that Endymion made to attack was like a flash. He simply lunged, stabbing the brawny man in the gut. Before he could react Endymion was out of reach again, blood on the edge of his sword.

It wasn't a fatal cut, but it was the first blood drawn.

She was clenching her teeth so hard her jaw was hurting.

All around her the others were leaning forward, watching the fight intently.

Endymion spun again, this time catching the fighter across his thigh. The man cried out in pain, falling to his knee. He swung out wildly, and Serenity gasped when his axe sliced across Endymion's arm. Just a scratch and he barely faltered. But he'd been hit.

"I can't watch this," Serenity said, unable to breathe.

"He's going to win," Lita said, holding her hand tightly. "Have faith."

Serenity was holding Lita's hand so tightly she was sure she was hurting her friend. But she couldn't help herself. She had never been this frightened. Not in her entire life.

The fight suddenly became faster, desperate. Bleeding, the other fighter started swinging wildly, trying to hit Endymion who so easily dodged and moved out of the way, his focus unwavering. He lunged again, seeing an opening, and his sword cut through the man's side.

Another huge swing of the axe, and Endymion dodge, immediately spinning to cut him again.

In the end, it was almost easy. The fighter was beaten. The last cut took away his confidence, and he swung without any precision. He swayed, and every move he made, Endymion evaded and then attacked.

It took only a couple of strong swings, and then Endymion took a stance squarely in front of him before running his sword straight through the man's chest.

It was horrible. Endymions face never changed, focused and calm, as the brawny fighter died, sliding down to the ground. Endymion had let go of his sword, his hands covered in blood.

She watched him. The entire world was still, and all she could see was Endymion and the emptiness in his eyes. His eyes had always been what showed her how he felt, what he might think. And right now, as he stood there, looking down at the fighter dead at his feet, all she saw was a deep nothing that made her feel cold.

That's when she knew for certain, that he'd experienced death before. The coldness of his expression told her he knew exactly how to close himself off from the horror of this. Wherever he'd come from, he'd seen death. Not just seen it, been part of it.

And then the cry went up, and Luna was declared the winner.

* * *

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. He was freshly bandaged, his clothes pressed and clean. He'd even brushed his hair, which made her smile.

The coldness from before was gone, and she saw him again. Her friend. They'd led him to the winner's circle after the fight, and she'd worried about him because it was the first time he hadn't looked up at her. She'd gone forward to him, almost shaking. But the moment she'd stepped into his gaze, the emptiness had shifted, and his shoulders relaxed, and he'd returned to her.

And now they could go back to Luna together.

He was presented like a statue, the champion of the games. Every other kingdom honoured him, presenting him with gifts to show that there were no hard feelings. It was a show of friendship to Luna, and he played his part perfectly. He was good at this part, he always had been. Being diplomatic despite his feelings. She'd seen him talk to kings, be polite to ladies, and address soldiers.

He didn't want any of the gifts, but he would represent Luna, so he nodded to each royal who approached him, and in his smooth, deep voice, repeated 'thank you, your majesty' over and over until he was surrounded by treasures he barely looked at.

She moved closer to him, and he smiled at her cheekily.

"The king of Amalthea offered me the best of his women."

She laughed. "Would you like me to help you decide which ones you like?"

He took her hand softly, not caring who saw. It was meant to show her support, even though tonight was really about him.

"Do you want any dessert?" She asked. "You can have whatever you want tonight."

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here. You and I would be back in Luna, starting the rest of our lives."

She blushed, biting her lip and looking away. But then her smile slowly faded, and she looked back at him.

"I don't want to go home without her."

She saw his understanding. "It won't be the same. It will never be the same. But there, she'll be everywhere. In every flower, in every smile. You will be as close to her as possible."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

She smiled again, this time softly. "Maybe when tonight is over we can go and sit with her."

"Of course we can."

She moved to leave, knowing she wasn't supposed to show this much affection for him where everyone could see. But she turned back at the last second. "You're not going to accept the gift from Amalthea right?"

He grinned again. "What do you think?"

She lifted her chin. "Endymion, if you do, you won't be welcome back in Luna."

Nothing could wipe the smile off his face now. "I would never dare do anything to upset my queen."

She blushed, gave him a haughty look which made him laugh, and she turned to find Lita.

* * *

As the celebration raged, she did find herself a little caught up in it. The sadness of her mother being gone still pressed on her, but she could imagine her here with her. She'd tease her about Endymion without pause, and make her blush red. She'd help her navigate through the other princes and tisk at her lack of options.

Endymion did as well as she could have ever wanted, representing their home. But she could see he was tired. Days of fighting, of surviving, and having to worry constantly about her had taken its toll. He needed rest. And now that he was Champion, he wasn't bound by so many rules. He didn't have to stay in the fighters rooms, he would be close to her again. She had no doubt he would stand outside her door all night to protect her. He'd done it before when he'd thought there was danger.

The prince of Amalthea, Nephrite, approached him just as Serenity got to Lita, and Serenity was surprised to see Endymion smile at whatever it was Nephrite said.

"I told him that you were my best friend in the world, and you intended to choose him."

Serenity blushed. "Why would that matter to him?"

"My husband is a smart man, and he knows an ally worth having from across the kingdom. He'd meant to introduce himself to Endymion as a trainer, perhaps offer him work in Amalthea."

Serenity laughed. "He would have been disappointed."

"Well, it's too late now. Endymion is bound to Luna whether he likes it or not, and anyone can see he wouldn't have it any other way."

Serenity blushed again, shaking her head. "He just keeps telling me he could never be king."

Lita sighed. "I couldn't help myself Serenity, I looked."

Serenity frowned. "Look at what?"

"His records."

"Oh," she said, feeling her shoulders sag. "I already know he's from outside the seven kingdoms. It doesn't matter."

Lita smiled at her softly. "Serenity, you know that I love you. More than anything in this world. Even more than my husband, although I'd ask you not mention that to him, he gets jealous."

She smiled.

"If Endymion says to you he can't be king, you need to understand that he's doing it to protect you, not because he doesn't want to be by your side. We can't help where we are born. I was born in Titan, and had a wonderful home. But I married Nephrite and moved to Amalthea, I cried for days. He held me close and told me I wasn't forsaking a home I loved, I was simply expanding it to include more. I would always be a princess of Titan."

"But Endymion doesn't love his home as you did."

"Of course he does. We can't help but feel the pull to where we're from. But it's nothing compared to the pull of the place we choose to be."

Serenity furrowed her brow. "My mother said the same thing to me about loyalty. Endymion's loyalty is powerful because he chose to give it, it was not forced from him."

Lita smiled softly. "I think you will wear him down. One day, he just won't be able to feel the pain of leaving his home anymore. He'll see Luna for what it is to him, and he won't be able to stop himself from giving everything he is to her.

She became aware of a hush in the room. At first, she paid it no mind, but as the crowd began to still, and then murmur, she was confused.

She turned towards the king of Herion who had come back into the room and signalled for the music to stop. There was something about his stance, his expression, that was stonelike. She was immediately concerned. He had always been a very friendly and optimistic man.

"What's going on?" Lita asked.

Behind the king, three men walked in. They were dressed in armour, only she didn't recognize the symbol on their chests. The crowd parted to let them threw, and they moved with a sort of strength and grace she'd only ever seen in one other person.

Her heart went cold.

She hurried forward, ignoring those that tried to stop her. She pushed through the crowd, Lita had on her heels, until she was standing in the small opening, where the king of Herion and the three soldiers had stopped in front of Endymion.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, worried because Endymion hadn't moved. He was standing there, his gaze completely blank, Nephrite beside him, looking concerned.

The king of Herion held up his hands to her in sort of a peace gesture, but his gaze was concerned. "Your majesty, these men are here on business for their king."

"Which king?" She asked.

The king looked sad then, and his gaze flickered to the side. She followed his look and cold dread began to building within her. He was looking at Endymion.

"The king of Elysium," he said softly.

Endymion finally moved, he just closed his eyes. For a moment, she saw his past crash back down on him. Elysium. He was from Elysium. The question was finally answered, and as he opened his eyes again to look at her, she felt how truly it didn't matter to her.

The entire room was quiet as he looked back at her. She could see how sorry he was, apologizing to her through his eyes.

"The king of Elysium as no dealings here," she said, trying to stay strong and now show how worried she was.

"Serenity, my dear," the King of Herion said softly. "You need to step aside."

The soldiers from Elysium moved. She heard the sound of swords drawn. Lita took her hand, forcing her to stand still as the three soldiers circled Endymion, like they expected him to fight back.

One man stood forward, dressed more finely than the others. He must be their commander. He stood tall, looking sternly at Endymion.

"You are under arrest for the murders of the king and queen of Elysium, and will be hung for treason."

* * *

End of Chapter Seven. Please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry! I had a family emergency and ended up out of town a few days without my computer. I'm very thankful to say that everything is doing fine now. I'm going to try and post a few chapters quickly together to make up for it. And I left you all on a cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The world seemed to be void of any sound. Nothing moved.

Endymion swallowed, his chin still high. He stared back at the commander who had just declared him a murderer with a hardness Serenity barely recognized. But he didn't move to fight. He just stood still, the entire room so quiet you could hear a pin drop. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and sad.

"Jadeite, I'm sorry he sent you."

To her surprise, the commander softened, his shoulders sagging, his expression filled with pain. He shook his head.

"You left," he said, his voice slightly broken. "Endymion, you just left us."

Serenity saw the pain that caused, and Endymion looked down in guilt.

"I had no choice."

"You always have a choice," Jadeite said, sounding almost bitter now. "You're the one who taught me that. We always have a choice, and you chose to abandon your kingdom."

"I understand your disappointment in me," Endymion said softly, his gaze still downcast. "I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your hopes."

Jadeite looked angry then, holding the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. Serenity worried for a moment that he would try and hurt him, and it was clear that Endymion didn't intend to fight. But Jadeite finally shook his head, his eyes filled with something close to tears.

"I'm sorry, there's no other choice. You have to come with me."

Endymion took a breath and nodded in defeat. "Will you give me the chance to say goodbye?"

"The same way you said goodbye to us?" Jadeite bit out angrily.

Endymion gulped, unable to respond to that.

Jadeite stepped towards him, his jaw tense, his entire posture unhappy. "Why would you do this? You've never cared about glory. Why fight in these games when you knew he'd find out."

"I did it for love," he said, and his voice broke. "And I don't regret it."

Jadeite took a breath, lifting his chin. Finally, he spoke with authority again, and the entire room felt how forced it was. "If you will not come back willingly, we will take you by force."

"You most certainly will not!" Serenity said, ripping her arm away from the King of Herion's grip and stepping forward.

Jadeite looked at her and must have seen her status because he gave her a short bow that seemed stiff. "Your majesty, I'm afraid my authority in the matter means..."

"This man is a citizen of Luna, and he is granted asylum."

Jadeite looked at her. For a long moment, he just looked at her. She wondered if he would argue. But suddenly he softened, and he looked back up at Endymion.

"You did it for love?"

She didn't look, but Endymion must have nodded. Jadeite looked back at her, bowing again.

"Your Majesty, forgive me. I meant no disrespect to you or your people. But he is a citizen of Elysium, and..."

"No, he is not," she cut him off. "In order to fight in the games, he had to forsake his past life and swear fealty to his chosen Queen. He is a subject of Luna, and unless you can convince me of why we should deny him our protection, then you have no rights here."

Jadeite looked at her seriously. She knew she wasn't wrong. She'd felt bad that he'd given up his past for her, but now she was glad she had the power to protect him.

"He is being charged for treason…" the soldier said.

"And as soon as you provide proof, I will hand him over to you without hesitation."

She could feel Endymion behind her like a great presence. She wanted to look back at him, but she couldn't.

The commander in front of her looked almost relieved. She was surprised at the way his face softened, and he gave a quick nod. "Then I will bring you proof," he said. "Until then, you will promise to keep him with you."

"He's not going anywhere," she said, feeling more confident. "Now, you might as well join in our celebrations. _My_ Endymion just won the games and he is being honoured."

Jadeite nodded but motioned to his soldiers. "Guard the palace. Make sure he doesn't leave."

She lifted her chin when he looked back at her. "Your name is Jadeite, commander?"

He bowed again. "It is, your majesty."

"Well, Jadeite. You are not part of the seven kingdoms, but I invite you to be the guests of Luna tonight. I hope you will try the chocolate covered cookies. They're Endymion's favourite you know."

Jadeite looked bemused then. "Indeed, I did know that."

"Come come," she said, finally turning around to take Endymion's hand, ignoring the amused look on his face. "I'm starving."

It took a moment for everyone else to jump back to the celebrations. No one could ignore that it had just come out that Endymion was charged with treason. She felt her heart flutter. She didn't even know what to think about all of it right now. But at least, for the moment, he was safe.

She desperately wanted to talk to him.

And she didn't miss the way everyone turned to look at him as he passed. Before it had been admiration in their eyes, now it was uncertainty. No one here knew what had happened in Elysium.

* * *

She arranged later that night for Jadeite to find himself in an empty sitting room alone. The entire night she'd held too tightly to Endymion's hand, and when he looked at her, she felt like he was saying goodbye. Every single time. So she pointedly ignored him until he said her name softly, and then she'd looked at him fiercely.

"If you say goodbye to me, I will hang you myself."

Despite the tension in him, he did smile at her softly.

Later that night, when she went into the room Jadeite was waiting in alone, he got up and looked at her briefly before his gaze shifted to Endymion again, who had come in behind her.

The soldier bowed. But Serenity was surprised that he bowed to Endymion, not her. She frowned at the display, because Jadeite was still upset, his posture tense, but he bowed the way you would bow to a king.

"Forgive me, my prince…"

Serenity stopped, looking up at Endymion in shock. Prince? For a moment her heart swelled. He was a prince. Did that mean...?

"I'm not your prince anymore," Endymion said, and his voice was calm. "Jadeite, look at me."

Jadeite stood again, taking a deep breath. "This is only going to delay him. You know I will come back with proof enough so that she can't protect you."

Endymion nodded. "I know."

Jadeite looked at him, and Serenity saw so much pain in that gaze. But he shook his head, sighing.

"You can disappear again. Hide somewhere else. If you leave suddenly during the night, it won't hurt anyone who's stood up for you..."

Endymion was shaking his head. "I've found where I want to be. I'm not afraid to fight for it."

Jadeite looked angry then, turning his back on them. "Where was this loyalty when we needed you."

"Jadeite, I know that you don't understand what I did. I'm sorry. You'll never know how truly sorry I am. But I can't run. Not anymore."

Serenity gulped, stepping forward to take his hand. "Endymion," she said softly. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

He smiled softly down at her. "I think I was in trouble the moment I met you."

Despite how sad it made her, she smiled at the sweetness of the statement. "It would be worse if I knew you'd been taken back there to be executed."

"They can't execute me," he said. "The moment they see me, the people won't believe I murdered them."

She frowned. If he was a prince... "your parents?"

He gulped hard and nodded.

"They've already manufactured evidence," Jadeite said. He sighed then, sounding tired. He moved to sit on the edge of the chair and his eyes were sad, hopeless. "Endymion, things are worse than ever."

Endymion looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Your brother has recruited every person capable into the army. He's made enemies of all our neighbours. The entire kingdom is facing war on every side. Food is running low, our waters are constantly poisoned… This is not the Elysium you imagined for us."

Endymion turned away, and she saw how this information hurt him. This was the past he'd hidden from her. This horrible past. He was charged with killing his parents, and something had happened to make him run.

"You shouldn't be afraid to fight this," she said to him. "You didn't kill them."

The seriousness left his face, and he looked at her again. "You don't know that."

She gave him a look that said clearly how stupid that was, making him breath a laugh.

"I know you," she said. "I might not know exactly what happened, but I know you. You've protected me for years, and been there for me. You trained my mother's soldiers. You protected our kingdom. You'll never convince me you murdered someone like that."

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I didn't kill them. But in so many ways, their deaths were my fault."

"That's not true," Jadeite said.

They both turned back to him.

"Your brother is responsible for this, not you."

"You call him my brother, and not your king."

"He is not my king!" He said almost angrily.

"You shouldn't say that Jadeite," Endymion said. "It's treason to speak against your king."

"You are the rightful heir…"

"Stop," Endymion said. "I can see you're getting emotional. Don't put this pressure on me to come back and be your saviour. I'm not capable of it."

Serenity snorted, and Endymion smiled again but was shaking his head.

"Endymion, we need you."

"My place is here."

"You would abandon us again?"

"I already have."

Jadeite was standing again, his arms crossed. "You were the one that fought. You were the one who stood up against the tyranny."

"And because of that, my parents are dead, I am charged with their murders and the kingdom is falling."

"The kingdom is falling because you left, and your parents are dead because your brother is a murderer."

Endymion sighed, and Serenity stepped forward again.

"Tell me what happened," She said to Jadeite. "Why have things gotten so bad."

Jadeite looked sad. "We were prosperous," he said. "Elysium was in its golden age. We had so few illnesses or famines. Food was plenty and gold ran through the streets. The king was a good man, but he was ageing. Endymion was so strong that he decided to give up his throne before his time."

Serenity looked at Endymion, who had looked away again.

"The kingdom was happy with the decision. Endymion had been working hard to keep our kingdom in peace and prosperity since he was a child. He was loved as much as his father."

"What happened to change that?"

Endymion looked down then, guilty. "I was not the firstborn son."

Her shoulders sagged. "Oh dear."

"His brother, was always selfish, even as a child." Jadeite said. "He'd always wanted the crown. He talked about the things he would do when he became king, and they were cruel and selfish."

"He was not always bad," Endymion said.

"He was a spoiled royal," Jadeite said angrily. "We dreaded the day he would rule."

"So Endymion's father passed the crown to his second son."

"His third," Jadeite said. "There was another son, but he had long before given his life to the church."

For some reason, it didn't fit right that Endymion would have so much family.

"When it was announced, the kingdom rejoiced. We knew his brother would be angry, but the king had explained it to him and given him a position of power beside Endymion."

She felt bad for his brother. It would have been a serious blow. He should have been king, but it had been taken from him.

"The night before the coronation, everything went wrong. The king and queen were murdered, all their children killed. The only survivor was the new king."

"And Endymion," Serenity said.

"We didn't know that. Diamond did, but he only let a select few of his soldiers know, the ones he chose to hunt him. After years, we gave up. We sent spies across the ocean, but Endymion went as far as he could, and we never found him."

"Jadeite," Endymion breathed.

"You abandoned us. I could forgive you when I thought you had no hope. But here you are, the Champion of the games, apparently in love, living a happy life while you're people..." He stopped because he was angry again, shaking his head.

Serenity felt awful for Jadeite. What he must have been through. And she felt bad that Endymion had risked all this for her.

"You couldn't protect him once he became champion of the games," she said softly.

"We've watched the games with some fascination for years. It's a strange way to win peace, but it works, and your kingdoms have seen success. When Endymion revealed himself as Luna's champion, I knew we had no choice. Word will have already reached the king. He'll know Endymion is here. I came first to try and..." he sighed. "I don't know. I suppose once, you considered me a friend. I wanted to look you in the eye and prove that you hadn't chosen this."

Endymion nodded. "But I did, and now you're angry at me."

"I just don't understand it. You must have known. Even acting as her trainer, you must have seen the risks."

"I did," he said softly. "And I could never regret it."

"You've betrayed us."

"Jadeite," Endymion said, stepping closer to him. "You were there when my mother told me that when I found the person I was meant to protect, I shouldn't shy away. You were there when she held my hand and told me that one day I would know what it meant to love someone so fiercely, I'd forsake my kingdom for her."

Jadeite looked away.

"Making any other choice but the one I made... it would have gone against everything she taught me."

Jadeite looked at Serenity, who was quiet, feeling overwhelmed at the strength of his feelings for her. And Jadeite looked so sad then, shaking his head.

"She's gone," he said, his voice broken. "Endymion, your mother is gone. And I'm sorry about what happened to you. I truly am. But none of that matters anymore. Tell me now what you want to do, and I will help you as I've always done. You will run and hide, you will stand and fight, or you will come and face judgement. Those are the only choices. No matter what you choose, I will go back to him and tell him where you are. I have no choice."

"Why?" Serenity asked. "Why not just stay here with us?"

"I have a family," Jadeite said. "He's holding them captive. If I don't return with Endymion, he will kill them."

She gasped. "Oh no."

"I'm glad he has found someone to protect him. But I will go back, and then I will return with proof. When I do, if you fail to turn him over, he will bring his armies across the sea, and attack all seven kingdoms."

Serenity looked at Endymion again. He looked so sad. He should be celebrating. He'd just won the games. Luna was about to head into seven years of peace and prosperity. Instead, she knew in her heart that he was going to sacrifice himself to keep her safe. He would give himself over because it was the only option that ensured his brother's army would not invade her kingdom.

"There must be something we can do."

Endymion shook his head. "Serenity, you have seen such grief these last weeks. This is not your problem."

"Oh hush," she chided him. "If my mother stood beside us right now, what would she say to that stupid remark."

He smiled softly. "She'd tell me I was sweet to be concerned, but that I was absolutely wrong."

"Exactly."

"I can't ask Luna to risk war to protect me," he said quietly.

"Well good, because we're going to force ourselves on you."

"Serenity, think about this," he said taking her hand. "Your kingdom just lost their beloved queen. You just lost your mother."

"Endymion, you are our champion," she said softly. "I know you think I'm making this decision based on the impulse of my affection for you, but I'm not. Every time I ask her a question, I can hear her answer in my mind. And when I ask her now what to do, she says 'my darling, you already know in her heart what is right'. And I do. You are one of us, and we protect our own. If you want me to go out and ask every single one of our soldiers if they will fight for you, we both know they would say yes. You've earned their loyalty."

He kissed her then, passionately, and Serenity pulled him close to her, almost desperately.

"We will get through this," she said breathlessly when they parted.

"I don't deserve you," he said softly. "I never have."

"Well, that's totally besides the point."

He laughed. And for a moment, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and she truly saw him. It made her heart pull almost painfully in her chest because more than anything in this world, she wanted to protect him.

"You just won the games for us. If ever there was a time to fight, it's now, when we are protected by the gods."

"Then I will stand with you," he said softly. "I will fight at your side, for the people of Luna."

Until he spoke, she'd actually forgotten Jadeite was in the room.

"They're waiting for our return. I will have to leave tomorrow."

"Are the people of Elysium really that unhappy?" Serenity asked.

Jadeite nodded. "When they hear Endymion is alive, it's more than possible they'll revolt against the king. If that happens, a lot of people are going to die."

"Then tell them not to fight," Endymion said. "When you go back, tell them that I don't fight for them, I fight against them."

"But that's not true," Serenity said, frowning at him. "Its the king who is your enemy, not the people of Elysium."

"Is there a difference?" Jadeite asked.

"Of course there is a difference. A soldier can be compelled to fight. A citizen has the right to oppose their king if they feel it's right."

"If there's to be another war, it won't matter either way," Jadeite said.

"Then we will offer shelter to anyone from Elysium who intends to flee," Serenity said.

Endymion looked at her in surprise. "What?"

She looked at him calmly. "For the next seven years, we will be prosperous and healthy. Our borders are protected. This is the perfect time for us to take on refugees. Endymion, you didn't just win these games for Luna. You won it for the people of Elysium as well, your people. It is only right you share the gifts between us."

He looked touched then. "Don't do all of this for me," he said.

"I'm not. I'm doing it because this is the Queen I want to be. We will never turn away those in need. We will use our gift of prosperity to help in any way we can. If the entire kingdom of Elysium ends up in Luna… well, you didn't turn out half bad, I think we'll survive."

Jadeite looked amused. "Half bad?"

"He's half okay."

Jadeite laughed. "I suppose I see what might convince you to do something this stupid, Endymion."

She blushed. "Go back to your men. Tell them that any of them who wish to stay will accompany us back to Luna."

Jadeite nodded. "I have to return. As much as I respect you, I can't abandon my family. But I will bring them back with me."

"We should talk to the others," Serenity said. "If Elysium is coming, they'll have to go through other kingdoms in order to get to Luna."

"They won't be harmed," Jadeite said.

"They will if they show resistance," Serenity said. "They should know to just let them through without a fight. I will talk to them all tonight, and my mothers… my advisors. Tomorrow we will leave as planned, and take my mother home to be buried."

"I will leave at least one of my soldiers with you," Jadeite said. "To be our liaison when you are back in Luna."

He went to leave, but Endymion reached out to stop him, his hand on his shoulder.

Jadeite looked at him, and Serenity saw a flutter of hope in him. Jadeite had always been loyal to Endymion, that was so clear.

"I'm sorry, for abandoning you," Endymion said softly.

Jadeite softened. "If you coming here allowed you to find the person who brings you back to us, then everything I said before is just anger."

With that settled, Jadeite left the room.

Endymion said nothing for a long moment, his gaze on her.

"You're going to make another stupid comment, aren't you."

He smiled slowly.

"I do have a question, now that I know who you are," she said a little nervously.

"What question?"

"If you're already a prince, why wouldn't you want to marry me? Why are you so against being king? You were born for it."

"No I wasn't," he said softly. "I was born the third son. I was never meant to be king."

She smiled at him softly. "Just because you were born first, doesn't mean you weren't meant to be king."

"When my father told me his intentions to crown me, I was terrified. We'd never talked about it, never considered it. I was not groomed to be king."

"But Jadeite said you did so much for your kingdom."

"I did it because I loved them. To me, it was as easy as breathing, to be the one who spoke for them. My brother would rule, and I would help him by being his link to them. Being a king can be so formal that you stop seeing those who need you the most. I saw my position as a gift."

"That's why they wanted you to be the next king. You fought for the people."

"I never tried. It was never my intention to overthrow him," he looked away ashamed. "I told my father I wouldn't do it. It wasn't fair."

"How did he convince you?"

He looked down at his hands. "He asked me what was most important for our people. What would keep them safe."

She nodded. "A strong leader."

"My brother is not a strong leader. I've always known that about him, I just thought to guide him. My father saw that I could be the leader my brother couldn't. He was making the decision as a king, not as a father."

"You should not be ashamed to be as strong as you are," she said gently.

"It is the reason my family is dead."

"No, it's not," she said sternly. "The only one to blame for all of that is your brother."

He took her hand tightly.

"Did you know this would happen when you agreed to be Luna's fighter?"

"I thought it might. We always paid attention to the games of the seven kingdoms. Like Jadeite said, they were fascinating."

"But you didn't think they'd find out you were a trainer?"

"We never heard about them," he said. "Until I got here I didn't know they existed."

She nodded. "Well, this is all very startling. You're a prince, from Elysium, and we might be soon quite overwhelmed with an entire kingdom of people. And that is all on top of the fact that you won the games today. I think it's time for a nap."

He smiled again. "With Elysium soldiers in the palace, I won't leave you unprotected."

"Then sleep outside my door."

He grinned. "Outside?"

She blushed. "None of that, mother wouldn't approve."

"I don't know, she was pretty open to love."

"Cheeky," she chided. "You can sleep on the floor inside the door. But you'll still be on the floor."

"Fair enough."

* * *

End of Chapter Eight. Please comment! I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly to make up for the long wait for this one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hi again everyone! Thank you all for the amazing comments. I'm so glad you're all liking this one :)

* * *

Her kingdom was safe. That was what she kept telling herself. Endymion's victory had put protection around their borders for seven years. They could handle what might come to them. Despite her belief that protecting him and the people of Elysium was right, she was still afraid of the possibility of war. She'd been Queen such a short time, and her mother's memory lingered heavily around her. Her mother's reign had been mostly peace.

Still, she kept her chin high and had faith in her decision. And because Endymion stood always beside her, she felt his strength hold her steady. But when Serenity went to speak to the other Royals, she went alone.

She gave them all the information she had, and Luna's intentions to house any refugees from Elysium. She gave her concerns for an army from across the water landing on their shores and warned that soldiers may soon be walking through their kingdoms.

Now they were quiet, looking at her, at one another, letting all the information sink in. She thought none of them intended to give any input at all, until the king of Herion spoke. And his words surprised her.

"What do you wish of us?"

"Nothing," she said. "This is not a request for help, only information on what I intend. No one else needs to be involved. Endymion is our responsibility."

"And yet we feel he is a man worth protecting," he said. "I thought his sacrifice to fight for you was noble. But to learn what else he gave up that day, what he knew could happen to him… I have met very few capable of that."

She smiled softly. "Yes, he's unlike any other."

"We will not leave you to fight this war on your own," the king of Amalthea said. "Luna has always been a friend to us, and helped us when we saw our own struggles. Even when you were not the winners of the games your borders were never closed to those in need."

She felt touched. "My mother was a great leader."

"As much as we respect her, it was not only her. Your father before her, and your grandfather before that," The Queen of Amalthea said.

"And it is clear to us now that you are going to maintain that level of respect," the king of Herion said.

She took a deep breath. "I don't want anyone to fight in their own kingdoms. To get to Luna, the soldiers of Elysium will go through Amalthea, Herion and Terra. I only ask that you let them through."

"That would be cowardly," the king of Titan said.

Serenity took a breath. "I don't know how to have this conversation. Endymion has tried to make me understand that I'm going to war for him, and I shouldn't be. But I don't see it that way at all. This morning I went to our soldiers and told them what had happened. Before I could even ask for their swords, they stood up and declared they would protect him. But I can't ask anyone else to do this."

"This war is not about one man," the king of Herion said. "I would not risk my people for one man."

"Then what is it for?" She asked.

He leaned forward, looking at her seriously. "Do you remember the stories of the golden king and his greed."

"Of course," she said. "When he was given the gift of the gods, he kept it for himself."

"He separated us," the king of Herion said. "For generations, we've fought one another. A gift that was supposed to make us stronger has torn us apart for years. Even now, with what happened to your mother…" he shook his head sadly. "We've seen so much pain, all of us."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Endymion is not a subject of my kingdom," he continued. "And until recently, he was not a subject of your kingdom either. He is from nowhere, and yet he fought for you."

"Because he loves me," she said softly.

He shook his head. "Because he loves," he corrected. "He fights for his heart, and it inspires me because it has been far too long since I fought for mine."

"I don't understand."

"Serenity, your Endymion has given us an opportunity to fight for something bigger than ourselves," The Queen of Amalthea said.

"When in our history have our kingdoms ever stood together," the king of Herion said.

"Never," the king of Titan said.

"Your mother started this," the queen of Amalthea said. "For years she proved you didn't need the gift of the gods to be kind and compassionate. She came to every kingdom and celebrated every achievement. She welcomed us into her home, and offered us anything she could spare, sometimes even more."

Serenity felt the sadness wash over her. "She believed in helping one another."

"Yes she did," the king of Herion said. "And in a way, she shamed us all, because she made us realize how badly we've been behaving. If Elysium is coming to our borders, then we won't let them hurt us, not a single one of our kingdoms."

Serenity felt so overwhelmed then. In her wildest dreams, she never could have imagined this moment.

"Our best choice is to fight in Amalthea," The king of Amalthea said. "That way we won't have to worry about our people being hurt on their journey."

"We will lose the protection of the gods," The King of Herion said. "It remains in Luna."

"Not if we gift it to Amalthea," Serenity said.

The king of Amalthea looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"There must be a way to take the protection with us. To use it to help all of us."

"That's not how it works," The king of Titan said. "You've won. Luna is the only one protected. The rest of us are left to our own defences."

"That's not true," The king of Terra said softly. He was older, his voice nearly gone. "It is the people of Luna as well who are protected, no matter what kingdom they are in."

"How does that help?" the king of Titan said. "We are still defenceless."

"It helps because no matter who becomes a subject of Luna for the next seven years will be included in that protection," The king of Amalthea said. "I think it's time we consider our future. Will we always be segregated as we are now?"

The king of Titan stood up angrily. "You think we will all bow to Luna?"

Serenity was stunned at the very idea. "Perhaps we're jumping to the most extreme outcome of all of this," she said, feeling breathless. "The commander Jadeite made it sound like most of the people of Elysium will simply revolt the moment they hear Endymion is alive. It's possible we will see more refugees than soldiers."

"That is a naive hope," the king of Titan said.

Serenity colour, but kept her composure. "We don't know what will happen. Soldiers will come. Of that I am sure. But it may not mean war."

"All we know about the people of Elysium is their ruthlessness," the king of Amalthea said. "We have grown fond enough of Endymion, but how many others from Elysium have we met?"

"Hardly any," the king of Terra said, his voice raspy and low. "There were three I met. One when I was a boy, trading with my father for slave boys for his ships. Another a woman, married to a lord from our borders. She was shrewd, looking down on us like we were rats chewing at her hem. And a soldier who kill four shopkeepers before he was put to death."

Serenity felt her heaty flutter.

"They're as big as all of our seven kingdoms together, used to fighting together, and until now have been prosperous. Their armies are strong. If they come here and decide to fight us one by one, we will not win," the king of Herion said.

"I can't ask you all to give your kingdoms to me," Serenity said. "That's… unthinkable."

"We can work out a plan. We are all subjects of Luna, but we are our own regions," The king of Amalthea said.

"We can't know the magic that holds the peace to one kingdom will be strong enough to encompass everything," The king of Terra said. "But we have to put our faith in it."

She couldn't believe this. All seven kingdoms sitting here, talking about becoming subjects of Luna. She'd only been Queen a few days and hadn't even been home yet, and they wanted to give her the entire land.

"You're afraid," the queen of Amalthea said.

"I'm not ready for any of this," she said softly. "My mother was so young. I wasn't supposed to rule for years."

"You are more than capable. Even what you've managed to achieve these last days proves that. And you are not alone," The king of Herion said. "The curse of the games started because one of our kingdoms thought itself superior to the others. This proves that we have come away since then and learned the power of working together. Your mother was intent on making sure we helped one another even if we weren't blessed with the seven year's prosperity. She worked to set up treaties and trade to help all of us."

"Terra has not won in many generations," the old king said of his land. "But your mother helped where she could, making sure we had food to feed our children. We have lived with the curse of the golden king for so long. We are proud to prove we have learned from his shame."

She felt tears sting her eyes. "I don't think we should make this decision tonight. I'm too overwhelmed. Jadeite… the soldier from Elysium said it would take at least three weeks to get back to Elysium, assuming they make it. That gives us six weeks at least before they return. I wish to take my mother home and give her a proper burial. Once we have grieved, we will gather our armies and make the journey to Amalthea."

The king of Amalthea nodded. "Our armies have been training hard. We've had rumblings of war rumours form Titan."

The king of Titan looked annoyed. "You have refused to allow us passage to the north."

"Because you never asked for it," the king of Amalthea said. "You just tried to take it. Next time send me a note and I promise I'll help you work it out."

The king of Titan made a low growl of annoyance in his throat, but said nothing more.

"No matter what, no one will be forced to become subjects of Luna," Serenity said. "Those kingdoms who wish to remain themselves, will. And I don't care if it is naive, I'm hoping we find a way to avoid war."

"No ones free will is in jeopardy," The king of Herion said. "I think this meeting is concluded. Go back to Luna and take our respects to your mother. She was as fearless a leader as any. We will light our lanterns in seven days time, on the 15th day of the season, to honour her. We will do the same every year."

She knew she would cry now. "Thank you."

* * *

She'd told everything about the conversation to Endymion as they travelled back to Luna later, her mother's body encased in crystal, carried gently by a beautiful carriage donated by the king of Terra. His people were poor, but this carriage had been beautifully crafted by friends from Titan.

Endymion had been silent as he listened, riding his horse as he usually did beside the open carriage that carried Serenity. Her mother's book clutched tightly in her hands.

"You seem concerned," she said softly.

"You've just told me that all seven kingdoms intend to fight against Elysium."

"Not all seven. Five for sure. Titan could be a problem, and the royals from Deimos were not there. They left shortly after their fighter was killed. We've sent a note to them. I know their daughter. I've met her a few times. Her name is Raye."

"I remember her coming to Luna when you were younger."

Serenity smiled. "She's usually mean to me."

He nodded, but he didn't smile.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she said softly.

"Why would any of them fight this war? None of them know Elysium, or me. None of them know who their enemy is."

"You feel guilty because you think you're causing war."

"I am."

She sighed. "You really have to stop this."

"I could face judgement. I could go back to Elysium and none of this would be necessary."

"Unless they decided to punish us for sheltering you."

He looked at her sadly.

"It could be for nothing. I have a feeling we're looking at war either way. If your brother is as power hungry as they say, then he might come after us for the gift of the gods, even if you had never come here."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"We're going to get through this. You'll see. In the end, you're going to be the reason all seven kingdoms were finally united."

She watched him as they rode. She could see it was eating at him, what was happening. What was on his mind? What did he think all of this meant? She couldn't figure him out. She understood his guilt, but it was more than that. She could tell.

"Endymion," she said softly.

He looked at her, and at the concern in her gaze, he immediately softened.

"Don't worry," he said, reaching out to take her hand, his horse riding so close to the open carriage she could climb on if she wanted to. But she held his hand tightly, allowing him to give her support and strength. "Whatever happens, I will always be at your side," he said softly.

She smiled shakily. "Don't be afraid to fight for them."

He took a breath and she could see the pain in him. "You said something before, and I can't get it out of my head."

"What did I say?"

"That I didn't just win the games for Luna. I won them for Elysium as well."

She nodded. "If we take in your people, they will be granted the protection of the gods. You will be protecting them."

"When I left, I knew I was abandoning them. It near crushed me, knowing I was letting them down."

"Everything that happens is supposed to," she said softly. "How many times did my mother tell us that."

He smiled softly. "Too many times to count."

"Then you leaving them, it was meant to happen. You were meant to come here, and find the strength to fight again. You were meant to win the gift of the gods. And you were meant to save your people."

He didn't say anything. His gaze was ahead of them, his gaze distant. She felt it in the air, how big this whole thing was. She was the queen of Luna, and she was going to fight for her people. And Endymion was the true king of Elysium, and he was going to fight for his. And together, maybe they would get through this.

* * *

The journey back home felt much longer than when they'd left. They were coming back the victors, and yet it was such a sad journey. She watched the carriage that carried her mother and felt tears constantly drip down her cheeks.

She remembered her mother finally handing over her book when she'd pouted. She remembered them teasing her about Endymion. She remembered the patient way she'd said 'yes dear' when Serenity was being silly.

As they got closer to Luna, she saw groves they'd ridden their horses too, farms they'd visited together to support the local industry. She saw familiar places she'd gone to with her mother, and she remembered every word her mother had said in those places.

At some point, Endymion noticed her sadness and rode closer to her to hold her hand. She felt truly touched to know that he would forget his own troubles just to support her. She had to remember to do the same for him.

When they finally came back to the palace, Serenity couldn't stop crying. It was all too familiar. Her mother was everywhere here, and she missed her with such desperation that she felt ready to break into a million pieces.

Endymion was there to hold her as she made her way into the palace where everyone had come to greet them. Their faces were sad, watching their queen carried in her crystal case, looking as beautiful as she had in life.

Serenity followed as she was taken into the cathedral, and placed where the people had already come and laid flowers for her. A carpet of bright colors and her mother rested in the center.

She couldn't leave her there. Being home, it was like losing her all over again. So she cried as the people of Luna crowded into the room, all silent, giving their respect to the fallen queen.

* * *

It was late. Serenity had slept for a little while, exhausted from the emotion of the day. But now she was awake, not feeling tired at all, although not exactly energetic. She sat up in bed, the moon giving a silvery light through the large windows.

And she smiled, because sleeping on the couch ten feet away was Endymion.

She slid out of bed, taking the blankets with her. Trying not to wake him, she gently covered him. He hadn't even taken his shoes off.

Because he had the senses of a jungle cat, her silent movements woke him, and he looked up at her immediately.

"You shouldn't sleep like this," she said. "You'll be stiff."

He moved to sit up, rubbing his hand through his hair so it stood up around him.

She laughed, reaching forward to smooth it down.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was worried about you."

"I'm going to survive this Endymion. I'm sad because I've lost her, and I loved her so much. But she taught me to be strong, and I will find the strength to lead the people of Luna with my whole heart."

He nodded. "That doesn't mean I'm okay seeing you sad."

"You need to worry about yourself sometimes."

"I've never cared what happened to me."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have fought. Jadeite said you were the one to fight when it all happened. Even coming here, you were fighting to survive."

"I suppose that's true."

"I'm smarter than you think I am."

He smiled. "I'm not sure I'll admit to that."

She moved then, climbing onto the couch beside him and curling up into his embrace. He kissed her temple lovingly.

"No matter what happens, I'm not going back to Elysium."

"Don't say that until we get through this. Your people might need you."

"No, I'm not going back. My place is here, with you."

"You'd give up your entire kingdom to be my sultry affair?" She teased, using his words to describe their options.

"Yes."

She looked up at him surprised. But his face was serious.

"That's insane."

"Why should it be insane? I love you."

"But…" she gulped. "I just…"

"How can you still doubt my feelings?"

She felt fear then, and she wasn't sure why. "Endymion, I won't ever marry anyone. If you won't be my husband, then I… well I'll find a way to explain to everyone that no one will ever rule Luna except me. My mother did it. I will do it as well."

He smiled softly at her. "I'm glad to hear that."

She felt herself soften. "You are?"

"Yes. I don't want you to marry anyone else."

"But you still won't marry me?"

He sighed. "I don't know anymore. The reasons I had before seem… somehow small. There's no more damage to be done if you're already going to war."

She felt her heart flutter. "So you're saying you will marry me?"

"Are you proposing?" He teased.

She blushed. "I'm serious."

"I can't promise how I'm going to feel tomorrow. The only thing that won't ever change is that I love you. I assumed if my brother ever found me I'd be dead. I never expected any of this to happen."

She nodded. "Well let's finish this next fight, and then we can talk about it again."

"Deal."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"How did you convince the guards to let you sleep in here?"

He grinned. "I trained them all."

She gasped. "You've infiltrated the entire kingdom without us knowing! Are all my people loyal to you first."

"Maybe," he teased.

She reached forward to mess up his hair. "There, maybe if you continue to always look ridiculous, they'll remember who's in charge."

He pulled her close then, and she met his kiss immediately. She loved kissing him. She loved being close to him.

Unlike last time, the warmth within her felt like a blazing heat. She felt him go serious, and the tension between them sizzled in the air. She suddenly realized that they were alone in her bedroom late at night, and her stomach fluttered at the idea.

He moved to kiss her again, this time in a much more intimate way that sent tingles right down to her toes. Before she knew it, she was really kissing him. And as the heat built within her, she realized she wanted so much more.

She knew right then, in that moment, that she would give herself to him if he wanted it. And by the way he kissed her, it seemed clear to her that he wanted her. But like always, he had too much control.

He broke away, although his gaze was dark and he looked… almost dangerous. It made her tremble in excitement.

"I should go," he said softly.

"It's your choice," she whispered back.

He looked at her seriously, understanding her words. After everything they'd been through, they could have this moment. She saw him struggle to convince himself to leave and it excited her.

In the end, his conscience won, and he looked away from her.

She grinned at him. "I've never seen you so torn."

He smiled. "I usually hide it better."

"Well, fine, have your noble side. I'll wear you down."

He looked at her teasingly. "Do you intend to try?"

She shrugged. "I have a feeling it's not going to take much to convince you."

"Probably not," he agreed. But he stood now, leaning down to kiss her again, only this time in not such a passionate way. "I'll refrain from sleeping in your rooms in the future. It's clear I can't control myself."

"You'll be back."

He shook his head. "Goodnight, Serenity."

"Goodnight."

* * *

End of Chapter Nine. Please remember to comment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's the next chapter! I'm so glad everyone is liking this one. Please keep telling me what you think. I love reading all your comments. Helps me get the motivation to finish and post new chapters!

* * *

It was a very strange time. Luna watched it's already prosperous kingdom bloom into something magical. Illness was healed, the food was abundant, and any dangers they had been facing, no matter how small, were gone.

Endymions wounds from the games healed quickly, and he was as strong as he'd ever been, if not a little more brooding.

Everything centred around preparations for the war. She had no experience at all with war, so she looked to Endymion and her advisors. It didn't take long for them to look to him for most of the decisions.

He was careful to explain everything to her, so she could make the decision. She knew it wasn't necessary. He was as capable of leading as she was, and she didn't feel like he was usurping her power. But he made more of an effort than necessary to make sure they thought of him as her general than her suprerior.

And that's when she realized where his concern stemmed from, and why he wouldn't marry her. All this had started because he was named king when he had no birthright to the throne.

"Do you think the people are uneasy?" She asked her mother's head advisor.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. No one has said anything."

"Can you make sure?"

"I will do what I can your majesty. But your people love you and respect your decisions. Endymion has proven himself one of us time and time again. I don't think they're afraid he's after the crown. He's never shown himself to desire it."

"But he stayed in the palace after declaring he would be a hermit in the woods."

The advisor smiled. "Yes well, it was very clear that was a noble decision from the start."

She nodded, looking away.

"You're not concerned about his intentions, are you?"

"No!" She said immediately. "I'm trying to figure out what it is he fears so I can convince him it's all in his head. He's one of us."

"He has our trust. He's our champion and the one who trains all of us to defend those we love. I will ask around to make sure there are no worries where he is concerned, but I feel confident that there are none."

She nodded. "Thank you."

She watched him constantly. Now that she knew he was a prince, she could see it in the way he did... everything. He confidence when giving orders. His thought when faced with a decision. His worry for the people over himself. She could see how a king would risk the wrath of an older son to give the throne to his youngest son. Endymion had been born to be king.

* * *

A week later, she received a note from Lita. It was a long letter of friendship and support, and assurances that her husband and his family, including the king and queen, were preparing for the war without any hesitations.

She also received letters from Deimos, giving their support and sending their regrets that they'd left too early to participate in the discussions.

The old king of Terra sent plans of his army and wished they were greater. He also said that their intentions were to join with Luna no matter what the other kingdoms decided.

It was all overwhelming.

She spent long hours sitting with her mother. She was buried in the royal courtyard inside the gardens with Serenity's father, and Serenity found herself speaking to both of them of her concerns.

"I'm barely a woman," she said softly. "I know that I'm strong, but there is so much I still need to learn to be able to accomplish all this. How can I be expected to lead all seven kingdoms when I haven't even started leading Luna."

She felt their love, but they did not answer her.

"I miss you," she said softly, speaking more to her mother but feeling it equally for her father. "Yesterday Endymion started training the generals for war. It was so strange. I realized that the advisors had asked him to do it, and of course he said yes, but he hadn't intended to lead them. I look around me and everyone wants to follow him. It's like he has this power, this gift, to inspire a confidence so strong you don't hesitate to follow him."

Her own words stopped her, and she frowned at her parents grave. She looked back at the palace and saw the white stone reaching up into the sky. Endymion was standing at the edge of the courtyard, silently protecting her. Could someone have a power like that?

She looked at the few guards standing watch. They were looking at him, not her. Waiting for his move, his command.

And her heart fluttered. A third son born to be king. If the gods had granted a gift to Elysium in the form of Endymion, she knew at once that it was a burden he would give his entire life for. And not for the first time, she feared she would lose him.

* * *

They only waited two weeks before their army was ready to move. Gathering everything they could and preparing Luna for what could be thousands of refugees from Elysium, they marched across the land to Amalthea.

She rode at the front, as the rulers of Luna always did. Endymion was at her side, although he kept his horse slightly behind hers. She wasn't used to riding this long on horseback, but the reason for this journey meant showing her strength.

She felt very young and naive riding in front of so many people, worrying about their fear. She'd refused to order anyone to fight. She'd instructed her generals that this war was the fight for freedom, and those who didn't want to participate could stay in Luna without any repercussions. No one had stayed. Her entire army rode behind them now.

She glanced back at Endymion who looked as serious as she did.

"Do you remember Amalthea?" She asked. "You would have landed there."

He nodded. "Vaguely. I was weak when I arrived. I'd been at sea for weeks, and I'd been injured before the journey. I was here long enough to see a healer, pack a bag and get some new clothes to blend in."

"You had enough money for all that and a horse?"

"I didn't buy a horse. I walked."

"All the way to Luna?"

"No. I was in Titan first. I walked across the ridge to one of the smaller villages. I lived there for a few months, working as a farm hand to an elderly woman who'd lost her husbands and sons to a recent war. I made sure she had enough food for the winter before going to Deimos."

"Deimos is the farthest kingdom from Luna."

He nodded. "And the coldest. I'd never experienced a winter like that. I worked in the armoury, fixing weapons and shields. There was a man there who had a strange way of throwing knives, and he taught me."

"How long were you there?"

"Five months. The longest I'd stayed anywhere until Luna. I went to Terra next, but only stayed a few weeks. That place is treacherous, and I wasn't welcome. They fight for jobs there, so they didn't look kindly on a foreigner coming to take one. I was briefly in Herion, but it felt to strong a place."

"They were in the middle of their last seven years of prosperity."

He nodded. "When I got to Luna, it just felt… peaceful. That's what I wanted. I didn't mind the work, I just wanted to find a place to live out my days in quiet."

"Well, that didn't work out."

He smiled. "No, it didn't."

"Some annoying princess ruined everything."

"She does have a way of doing that."

She grinned at him. "Mother said you decided to stay because you wanted to protect me."

"She's right."

"Even from myself?"

"You do tend to cause all kinds of trouble."

She heard one of the generals behind them stifle a laugh.

"How long from when you landed until you showed up in Luna?"

"Nearly a year."

"You were so thin."

"I wasn't taking care of myself. Your mother put an end to that. She told me I could only stay if I ate at least one good meal every day."

"She tends to be stubborn about taking care of people."

"Yes, she was."

She looked down then because she'd spoken of her mother like she was still alive, and he'd softly reminded her she wasn't.

She looked back at the road in front of her. "How long until we reach Amalthea?"

"Two days at least. At the rate we're moving, it might be three," one of her generals answered.

* * *

Amalthea was right on the coast, and they could smell the ocean as soon as they rounded the ridge of the mountain. The city was made mostly of wood, and it was built around the nature already there. Green fingers of trees cut through the city, and grey stone jutted out between the homes. It was beautiful like it had grown from nature itself.

And long docks reached out into the sea with hundreds upon hundreds of ships docked or sailing out. She could see they were preparing. Most of the ships had the emblem of Amalthea on their sales. They were warships.

There were camps set up to the east of the city, and she realized the armies of Terra and Deimos were already there. And she knew Herion was on its way, only a few days behind them.

She felt a flutter of nerves. Had anything this big ever happened?

"How large are the armies of Elysium?" She asked.

Endymion considered it for a long moment. "If it's anything like it was when I left, their ships alone will outnumber Amalthea five to one."

Her heart thudded nervously. "Oh."

"But they will be weak form sailing weeks over the sea, and then unfamiliar with the terrain here. Elysium does not have so much green. It will confuse them."

"We have plenty of advantages here," one of her generals said. "We are defending our home. That is powerful enough to make every man here worth ten of theirs."

"True," Endymion said. But his voice was soft. No matter how many times he voiced his allegiance, they were still preparing to fight his own soldiers.

She moved to keep her horse walking towards the city. It would be dark in a few hours. They needed to set up camp.

* * *

The king of Amalthea greeted her kindly, hugging her like a father. She felt touched by his loyalty.

"We've been gathering information from the soldiers who stayed behind from Elysium," he said.

"How many stayed?" Endymion asked.

"All but two. And they only went because the commander Jadeite could not sail alone."

Endymion nodded, showing nothing of his emotion.

Serenity watched as the king of Amalthea kept his eyes on Endymion as if waiting for orders. Which didn't make sense exactly, because Endymion was not royal in their world. But it made her heart flutter because it was becoming very ordinary for him to be the centre of attention.

"I should speak to them if they are willing."

The king of Amalthea nodded. "They have been waiting for you to arrive."

And this time Endymion couldn't help the way he gulped, and she knew he was nervous to face his people.

"Is Lita here?" She asked suddenly, surprising even herself.

"Yes she is, your majesty. In the gardens with a few other ladies."

She smiled at Endymion. "I trust you will manage things here while I greet my friend?"

"Of course, your majesty," he said bowing respectfully.

She nodded and smiled at the king of Amalthea before taking her leave.

* * *

She found Lita a few minutes later in the garden, and her beautiful friend greeted her with such warmth that Serenity remembered her own mother.

"I'm so glad you're here," Lita said. "I know you have too much on your mind, but I have to share with you my news!"

"What news?" She asked immediately, feeling Lita's excitement.

"I'm with child."

She gasped in excitement. "Lita, congratulations!" She hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it. When did you find out?"

"The day we returned," she said, and she sighed dramatically. "I was miserable the whole way back. I love riding horses, and I was so sick I had to stay in the carriage. I don't think I've ever been so cruel to my poor husband. The doctors were called immediately because I was so pale, and they discovered my condition."

"You should not have travelled at all!"

"Yes well, everything is good and the baby is healthy. There is no harm done."

"Lita, I just… I'm so happy for you."

"I wanted to tell you in my letter, but I knew you would be here soon, so I waited to surprise you."

They sat down together just in the shade. There were no other ladies present. She was glad that they were alone so they could talk openly.

"I feel like I desperately need this news," Serenity said. "A clear sign of happiness in a world of uncertainty."

"Yes, that is how I felt. I know it will be dangerous during this war, but when it is over, we will have joy in our lives again."

"Yes, we will," Serenity said.

"Now, tell me what troubles you. I can tell there is something on your mind, and I assume it has to do with your Endymion."

She nodded. "I nearly gave myself to him."

Lita looked at her in shock. "Serenity. You're not married yet."

"I know. It just… doesn't seem important to me that we get married. I've always considered marriage a doomed endeavour in my life. That sounds dramatic, I know. But it's the truth. I've never linked love and marriage in my mind. I love him, and I want to be with him in every way, and that doesn't have to include marriage."

Lita was watching her carefully. "That's not what troubles you."

She shook her head. "No, actually I've sort of figured that one out already. As soon as he stops being all noble and resisting then there are no questions to make us hesitate."

"So then what?"

"Have you noticed the way people instinctively look to him?"

She sighed, nodding. "Yes. I noticed it at the games. The way my husbands and father-in-law spoke of him every night. A noble man. A man worthy of winning. Even I came over to cheer him on, thinking it was affection for you, but realizing that I also really wanted him to win."

"Back in Luna they don't even question it. They look to him for the answer. They except that I won't ever marry anyone else, even if it means there will never be a king. He has the trust of my soldiers, my guards and all my advisors. And yet he seems so uncomfortable with all of it."

"It makes it so clear to me," Lita said. "How a third son could inspire an entire kingdom to overthrow the man born to be king."

"It's more than just inspiration," Serenity said. "I don't think he even realizes that it's happening around him. He never wanted to be king, and yet it was given to him. He didn't want to stand out in Luna, but my mother instinctively trusted him. And now he's inspired all of this. All seven kingdoms getting together to fight a common enemy, one we didn't have until Endymion was revealed."

"If it is a gift from the gods, it's a dangerous one," Lita said. "In the hands of the wrong person..."

"I think the fact that Endymion so obviously doesn't want it means it was given to the right person," Serenity said.

Lita nodded, thinking quietly for a few moments. "Well to put things in perspective, this works out well for you."

"What?"

"If they all love and respect him, no one will care if you marry him."

Serenity smiled slowly. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I bet they wouldn't care if they found out he was your secret lover either."

She blushed at Lita's teasing. "Maybe not."

"I think Endymion was born to be King," Lita said. "Third son or foreigner, this is what he was meant for. He is the reason the seven kingdoms will unite for the first time in hundreds of years. He is the reason Elysium will see the light again. His purpose is much greater than what we can see."

"I think you may be right."

* * *

It had been a long day for all of them. Serenity had sat through hours of meetings and planning, and Endymion had gone with the army to prepare. They could have weeks before any attack, assuming Elysium was poised and ready to strike the moment Jadeite gave the news. More likely they'd start housing refugees.

She'd instructed groups of her soldiers to be prepared to take any people from Elysium immediately to Luna. Luna was protected by the gods now, and so it was the safest place for them.

She was ready for bed, but she hadn't seen Endymion in hours and knew she wouldn't be able to rest without him.

She spotted him at the end of the hall, talking to the Prince Nephrite, Lita's husband. Nephrite was nodding, and the conversation seemed friendly enough.

They both looked up as she approached, and Endymion smiled.

"I was just about to come find you," he said, taking her hand.

"I think I am finally finished for the day. I was going to go to bed." She turned to Nephrite. "Congratulations. Lita told me the wonderful news."

Nephrite smiled brightly. "Thank you. I was overjoyed when we were told."

"What news?" Endymion asked.

"She's with child," Serenity said softly.

Endymion smiled at Nephrite. A genuine and true smile. "I offer my congratulations as well. A very happy surprise."

"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I intend to make sure my stubborn wife is resting."

"Good luck," Serenity said teasingly.

He laughed, taking his leave.

She turned to Endymion. "Guess what."

"Oh dear," he said in mock fear. "What did you do now?"

"I discovered a secret about you."

"Which one. The hordes of unmarried women? Or that I'm not really a prince, just a poor thief manipulating you all."

"I already knew both of those."

He smiled, leading her back towards her rooms, still holding her hand. "Then what more is there to know?"

She shrugged. "I suppose it's more of a theory than a secret. Lita and I have come up with an explanation for you. I intend to secretly test you to make sure it's true."

"Oh good, I was afraid this was going to annoy me. I can see now it's going to instead cause no end to my frustration."

"Were you always this sarcastic in Elysium?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Yes, I think so. I had a good relationship with my father and mother, and my second brother was amused by my antics, although he was too serious to really appreciate them."

"Is he still alive?"

"No," he said softly. "He was killed the same night. If I could overthrow the king, what was stopping him?"

"Even though he didn't want too?"

"Neither did I."

"Right," she said. "Well, I guess that makes sense in a twisted sort of way. But what about the people of Elysium? Are they like you?"

"Most of them are good, kind people. We've seen hard times, but we've also seen good and prosperous times."

They reached her door.

"This is where I say goodnight," he said softly.

She sighed. "If you must."

He grinned at her. "Are you so eager?"

"I know what I want," she said. "I don't see any point in waiting for it."

He kissed her then, almost suddenly, passionately. She kissed him back, pressing herself against him.

They were still in the hallway where anyone could see, her guards a few feet away, turning and pretending not to see.

When he didn't stop kissing her, she pulled him back with her into her bedroom, away from the light of the hallway and the eyes of the guards.

He closed the door, and she found herself pressed against him, kissing him hungrily. This wild, uncontrolled side of him sent thrills through her. She wanted him desperately, kissing him with everything she had.

"Serenity," he breathed, forcing himself to stop.

"Don't be so noble," she chided breathlessly. "You're not forcing anything." She kissed him again, and he didn't fight immediately, although he didn't let her sway him.

"Since the moment we met, I've wanted to protect you," he said. "That means I will protect you from me as well."

"I don't want to be protected from you."

He kissed her again, and she wished he would just give in. She already understood that tonight was a losing battle. Wherever he'd gotten his self-control from, it would take longer to break him.

"Fine," she sighed dramatically, breaking away. "I guess you should go then."

He shook his head at her. "You're so dangerous."

"And you're so much work."

She all but pushed him out of the room, pretending to ignore the amused looking guards as Endymion all but stumbled back.

"Goodnight," she sing-songed to him and closed the door. The last thing she saw was the amusement written all over his face, and her guards trying not to laugh before the door closed.

She smiled to herself, moving across the room. She was tired, but she knew it would be hours before she found rest.

She went to the window and looked up at the moon, hanging full and beautiful in the sky. She felt the light wash over her and felt in that moment that her mother was watching over her.

"He loves me," she said softly to the moon. "It's the last thing I ever said to you."

The light pulsed for her, and she smiled up at it. "I have this strange feeling that at the end of the day, he will be the one standing above all of us. It doesn't frighten me. If any one person is capable of leading the seven kingdoms and finally bringing a complete peace, it's him. And to think, I did fall for a prince after all."

* * *

End of Chapter Ten. Please Comment! It really means a lot to me when you comment. This chapter wasn't very action-packed, but it will get more exciting!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I'm sorry this took so long to post. I wish life wasn't so busy. I have the story written but it needs editing before posting, and that's what's taking so long. That, and I get distracted by new stories and new ideas :) . I'll try to get the next chapter posted as fast as possible!

* * *

It took another two weeks for the first of them to come. She heard the cry through the palace, that a ship had been spotted. A single ship, waving the white flag of surrender. They did not fly under the flag of Elysium.

Serenity stood at the docks, Endymion beside her. She had her soldiers standing by.

The ship was brimming with people. She had a swell of fear at the idea that others had been lost across the sea. As the ship docked, there was a quietness about them. No cheering for safe land, or happiness to have made it.

It was a man who came off first, making sure it was safe for the others. He got two steps and then he saw Endymion.

Serenity was surprised at the reaction. The man just stopped, staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"It's true," he breathed, his voice hoarse. "You're alive."

Endymion didn't move, not until the men fell to his knees.

"My prince, I swear to you my loyalty. On behalf of my family and…"

"Please, stop," Endymion said, stepping in front of Serenity.

The man looked up surprised, but didn't stand.

"This is not necessary. I am here to fight, not to lead. I am not a prince any longer."

The man said nothing, but slowly nodded.

"The kingdom of Luna has granted you assylum. The people of Elysium seeking refuge are safe."

Hearing him, other people began to come off the ship, all watching Endymion with the same wide eyes. They recognized him. Everyone did.

Serenity could feel Endymions unease like it was her own. How could he be afraid to be loved and respected?

She stepped forward. "My name is Serenity. I am the Queen of Luna. My soldiers are standing by to take you to our kingdom where food and shelter are waiting. It's another few days travel. You are welcome to rest, but the war could happen any moment and it may not be safe."

The man nodded. "Thank you, your majesty."

She watched them file past, taking the water and food that was handed to them as they passed. They looked tired, but too thin for a journey of only a few weeks. They looked poverty-stricken.

"It's worse than you thought, isn't it?"

Endymion nodded, but said nothing. His jaw tense.

"Endymion?"

They all turned to look at the man who had just emerged, and Serenity was surprised when Endymion smiled brightly.

"Kunzite!"

He stepped forward, and Serenity couldn't help but smile as they clasped hands. It was so obvious they were old friends. Kunzite was a big man, strong, with the look for a warrior about him.

"You're still alive," Endymion said as if surprised.

"Neither of us are any good at dying the way we're supposed to."

Endymion laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised. You were never good at following orders."

"You only say that because I argued with you."

"Constantly."

Kunzite smiled, but Serenity saw that his eyes were tired.

"We need you," Kunzite said softly.

Endymion took a deep breath then and stepped back. "We're not going to have this conversation here."

Kunzite nodded. "I will stay and fight."

"It's best someone leads the people of Elysium too…"

"The queen of Luna has obviously made preparations. They don't need me. You do."

"Do I?" Endymion said, an edge of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, you do. You've always been lost without me."

Endymion nodded, his smile back. "Alright, fine. But I am no longer of Elysium. I gave my loyalty to Luna and am a subject of that kingdom."

"Do you have a title?"

"No."

"He's Luna's Champion," Nephrite said, stepping forward. "And if he won't be King, he'll very soon be the Queen consort."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow at Endymion. "Indeed?"

"I'm Nephrite, prince of Amalthea," Nephrite said.

"Kunzite. Royal guard to the _former_ Prince Endymion of Elysium."

"A pleasure."

"There are others who intend to fight," Kunzite said. "Jadeite sent word to all of us before going to the king. The revolution has been going on for years. We've never stood a chance against the king's soldiers, but with what you've created here, we know we can win."

"The revolution?" Serenity asked, grabbing his attention.

He looked at her for a long moment, and his gaze was so direct she wondered what he saw.

"Elysium is lost," he finally said. "There is no going back. The people don't fight for the rule, they fight for their lives. When the orders came to flee, they dropped everything without a second thought."

"Our loyalty ran deeper than that," Endymion said softly.

"Spoken by the man who left and never looked back," Kunzite said. Despite his friendship, there was an edge of hurt in his voice.

Endymion looked away.

"You knew that night when they snuck you out of the city. There is no coming back from this. There's no winning. The city will burn, the people will flee. Generations from now someone will go back and claim it once more. All loyalty died when you were convicted of treason."

They were quiet then. Serenity knew Endymion didn't know what to say. How must he feel to learn his entire home was gone?

"How many more ships are coming?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Five were preparing to leave while we did. I expect they will be here before the day is over."

She nodded. "We will prepare for them."

"And the armies?" Nephrite asked.

"Maybe a day later. The king was prepared to leave. The moment they heard Endymion had been spotted, he sent Jadeite to prepare the entire Army."

Serenity nodded, turning to the others who had yet to say anything.

"We have a day before it begins," she said to the King of Herion.

He nodded his head. "I just had word from Titan. Their army arrives in the morning."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. The others arrive today."

"Which others?" She asked.

"All of them."

"Every kingdom has agreed to help?" Endymion asked in surprise.

"Yes," the king of Herion said. "Tomorrow all seven kingdoms will unite against this evil."

Serenity took a slow breath, feeling the weight of this on her. Tomorrow they would go to war, and no matter what, everything would change.

She looked at Endymion, and saw that he was uneasy. But he nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry," Kunzite said to her, leaning down to whisper at her. "He's never believed in himself. He's stupid like that."

She couldn't help but smile and look up at him. "We're going to be great friends, I can tell."

Kunzite grinned down at her.

Endymion pointed to Kunzite immediately, his gaze fierce. "I absolutely forbid it."

"Oh I'm sorry, weren't you just telling me you're not my prince anymore?" Kunzite asked.

Endymion clenched his jaw hard, and Serenity giggled.

"Come on Kunzite," Serenity said, taking his arm. "Why don't I help you find something to eat. You must be starving."

"Absolutely famished," he said, lifting his chin as he walked past Endymion, who was shaking his head.

"This is going to be the end of me, I can feel it," Endymion said.

* * *

There were plans to be made, and Serenity listened as the kings and generals of the army began discussing the plan. She said little, letting Endymion take her place to command the Army of Luna. He had the knowledge for this.

She was surprised to see Nephrite gravitate more towards him, standing with the newly arrived Kunzite and another man who had arrived on the second ship named Zoisite. She'd met him briefly. He had a quiet way about him, intelligent and focused. He'd walked straight up to her and asked where his prince was.

And now he stood beside Endymion as if that were the place for him.

She watched as Endymion so easily slid back into the role of leader. It was so easy to see why a king would have appointed him heir. Endymion simply was a king.

He glanced at her, and she smiled her support. He looked stressed. There was a focus to his gaze that she'd usually only see while he trained. Now it was present all the time.

When the meetings were over, and the kings and generals had gone back to the armies to give the orders, Serenity sat at the window watching the ships in the light of the moon, prepare for the day ahead.

"Your majesty?"

She turned to look and smiled as Zoisite bowed.

"Hello again," she said. "I'm not sure where Endymion is this time."

"I came to speak to you."

She sat up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He moved to sit beside her. It was an intimate conversation, with no one close to hear. "I wanted to thank you."

She frowned. "Whatever for?"

"For saving him."

She looked at him in confusion.

"You've noticed it. I saw you watching him."

"Endymion?"

"Yes."

She glanced around, making sure no one was close enough to hear. When she looked back at him she kept her voice low. "Is it some kind of magic?"

"When he was born, something very strange happened in Elysium. We'd seen months of rain and storms, unlike anything we'd ever experienced. People were sick. The disease was spreading and we couldn't find a way to stop it. The Queen was pale and weak, and no one thought she would bring the child to birth."

"But she did."

"Yes, she did. Endymion was born too soon and too small. He was too weak to cry. But the moment he opened his eyes, the sun came out, we found the herb to cure the disease and our children began to laugh once more."

She frowned. "That sounds like what happened when the golden king first prayed to the gods for help."

"Yes, I know. As he grew, Endymion brought with him the calm of peace. He could talk through any argument and have both parties agreeing in the end. He could tame a wild beast just by looking at it. When he smiled, really smiled, you found yourself smiling back at him."

She was smiling now because she'd experience the exact same thing with him.

"It was natural that he should rule. They used to ask him when he was a child what he would do as King. He would just looked seriously back at them and say it didn't matter, because his brother would rule. He never longed for power. He spent his time working with the people of the kingdom. He'd walked back into the castle at the end of a day, storm right into the meeting rooms where the king was sitting with his advisors, and make a list of demands based on what the people needed."

"He can be very demanding."

"He can. But it all started to change when his brother realized what was happening."

Serenity frowned. "How long before Endymion fled?"

"Years."

She frowned. "I was led to believe it had all happened at once."

Zoisite shook his head. "Endymion has always been strong, but in some ways, he's also too kind. When his brother began to resent him Endymion believed he could repair the damage. He refused to even consider ever being king, but the mere fact that they asked him drove his brother mad.

For months Endymion was mistreated. Those closest to him could see it. Poison in his food, assassins with knives around every corner. He became weak, but he never once asked for help. He was deeply hurt to know his brother would hurt him like this. To the last minute, he fought, trying to get his brother to see reason."

"But he didn't," she said softly.

"No. He murdered his entire family, Endymion included, although he apparently survived. He went mad, his lust for power completely overtaking him."

"But why won't he go back? I've never seen Endymion turn his back on a fight. This all sounds like he would be justified in going back to lead."

"It's not only his brother's betrayal. Can you imagine the grief of losing your entire family in one night? Finding them yourself, bloodied on the floor, knowing that it was caused because of jealousy towards you. He'd convinced himself he could win the fight in a noble way, and he'd begged his mother and father to let it go, that it would work out. They wanted to take action."

"So he blames himself for their deaths."

"Yes. He blames himself for everything that happened. Every minute of suffering our people have had since then he will blame himself. He shouldn't, but he will. It's who he is."

She nodded. "He blames himself for my mother's death as well. She was killed just before he became our Champion. It was not his fault, but he blames himself for not protecting her."

"In his mind, Endymion has failed. He knew he had the gift of peace, but when he tried to use it, he hurt the people most dear to him. Now he shies away from being a leader in case he leads another kingdom to destruction."

She was shaking her head. "He's united the seven kingdoms."

"I was told you did that."

"I've been Queen a few weeks. Before that my life was taken up by trying to argue my way out of every suitable marriage and teasing Endymion. I believe it was the moment he knelt in front of me and submitted himself to be Luna's champion that everyone saw his strength."

Zoisite nodded. "When he left Elysium, he was a broken shell of a person. I was surprised to hear he had not killed himself. Now that I'm here, I see that he found a reason to live. That reason is you."

She sighed. "Well, he's being very stubborn about being with me."

"If he tells the world you're the one he loves, it makes you a target."

"What danger could I be in with him protecting me?"

Zoisite smiled at that. "Indeed."

"Find a way to convince him he's an idiot and needs to start allowing himself some joy in this world. We might not be able to talk him out of his guilt, but he responds well to stubbornness."

Zoisite looked at her calmly, softly. "Perhaps he is not the only one the gods blessed."

She blushed, shaking her head. "I know that I am a good person, and I hope to be a good Queen. But I'm not like him."

"I think perhaps like him, you are unwilling to see how strong you truly are."

She took a breath, and nodded. "If he is to lead us through this, then I think perhaps my role is to make sure he survives it."

"Perhaps."

* * *

They hadn't made a decision yet about becoming subjects of Luna. But as the war could possibly start any moment, it was time to choose. The seven armies of the seven kingdoms spread out over the beach and rollings hills of Amalthea, a bigger spectacle than she'd ever seen before. Thousands of men wearing the colours of every kingdom. Men who had fought one another for years, sitting around fires together, preparing to fight with one another as brothers.

"I don't know about this," Serenity said, feeling shaken.

Endymion held her hand tightly, supporting her. "I know you're not comfortable with it. It's a big responsibility. But of all the people here, you are the best choice."

She looked up at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you don't see the borders," he said seriously. "You love Lita like a sister, and she is from Amalthea. You love me, and I am from Elysium. You took in people from Elysium without hesitating, and without worrying that they would harm Luna."

She took a breath, and nodded. "You think I'm the most open to working together."

"No," he said, almost amused. "You simply don't realize we're not all from the same place."

She understood what he meant.

"If your mother were here, what would she say?"

Serenity felt tears in her eyes, and at that moment, she missed her mother so intensely it took her breath away and forced tears into her eyes.

'My darling, you are capable of everything, as long as you follow your heart you will never go wrong.'

She held Endymions hand too tightly suddenly, but he said nothing, just stood beside her, knowing why there were tears in her eyes.

"I wished she could have seen this."

He nodded. "She can."

Kunzite came up to them, and Endymion looked at him seriously.

"You may not be my prince, but I will not allow you to go into battle without me."

Endymion softened, shaking his head in amusement. "I never was able to argue you out of protecting me."

But Kunzite looked unbearably sad. "The only night you convinced me to leave you alone, was the night your entire world was destroyed. I have never forgiven myself for failing you."

Serenity was heartbroken then, and she knew Endymion was as well. He let go of her hand, and to her surprise, he embraced Kunzite hard, and Kunzite embraced him back, as if they were brothers.

"You didn't fail me," Endymion said, emotion in his voice. He stepped away, holding Kunzites arms firmly, looking at him seriously. "I welcome your protection, Kunzite. I have always been proud to have you as my friend."

Kunzite took a breath, and seemed relieved. "That actually wasn't as hard as I thought. I figured you'd argue and eventually force me to protect her."

Endymion smiled in amusement. "I don't intend to leave her side. If you're protecting me, you are protecting her."

Kunzite smiled slowly. "Fair enough."

Serenity smiled at him when he finally looked at her. "Kunzite."

"Your majesty," he gave her a respectful bow. "It is my pleasure to request to become a citizen of Luna."

She was surprised, not expecting it to happen so suddenly. But Endymion smiled at her in support, and she gulped.

"Kunzite, from this day on, you are a son of Luna, and we are proud to call you brother."

He looked at her, softly pleasure, and then knelt in front of her, his head bowed low.

"My Queen, my sword is yours." And then he stood, his shoulders back, and he didn't look like he had betrayed his kingdom, he looked like he had finally found it. And when he looked at Endymion, he smiled, and Endymion smiled back at him, and Serenity realized that even if he didn't know it, Endymion was getting his family back.

The next person to step forward, was Zoisite. The crowd was watching now, as the second persons knelt down in front of Serenity, his shoulders held back proudly.

"Your majesty, it is my pleasure to request the honour of becoming a subject of Luna."

"Zoisite, from this day on, you are a son of Luna, and we are proud to call you brother."

He stood, and smiled softly. "Thank you, my Queen."

Serenity was overwhelmed, but it happen smoothly after Endymions men had started. The next person to kneel took her breath away, because it was the King of Herion, and his kind eyes looked at her in support as she accepted him as a subject of Luna. Nephrite and Lita went next, followed by the King and Queen of Amalthea. There was no kind of order or Hierarchy, and slowly, one by one, she repeated over and over that they were family, until the royals from all seven kingdoms, their families, their generals, commanders and guards, were all part of Luna.

And they surprised her further by adding the symbol of Luna to their arms, a light blue piece of cloth they must have been stitching for days, resting under the symbols of their own kingdoms.

And after every single person had called her their Queen, every single one of them turned to Endymion and bowed their heads respectfully before moving on.

* * *

Elysium was formidable. That was the only thing they thought as they stood high up on the dunes of the beach, watching as the ships came into view. At first a handful, but now hundreds, until the horizon seemed filled with them.

Serenity was standing in the middle of the royalty from all seven kingdoms, her heart fluttering in her chest. She was not a warrior. If the battle started today, she wouldn't go down into it. But some of the people around her would. Nephrite was wearing his armour, the King of Titan, the king of Amalthea. She'd never put much thought into training for a fight, but she wished she had. She didn't feel right asking people to fight while she stayed back to watch.

But then Endymion came into the room, armour on his chest, blue eyes fierce, and she was surprised by the colours on his arm. He had the light blue of Luna, but also the deep black of Elysium.

He followed her gaze, and smiled softly. "Kunzite gave it to me."

She smiled. "I'm glad. You shouldn't forget where you came from."

He swallowed, and Kunzite came softly beside him, Zoisite behind him, both wearing the same light blue and black colours.

"What are we to expect?" The king of Herion asked.

"I don't know," Endymion said honestly, looking out to sea, where ships full of his people were ready to descend upon them. "If none of this had happened, I would tell you to be prepared for a hit harder than any you've experienced before. But I've been gone for years, and I don't know what's become of the people."

"I don't think that's as important as what might happen when they see you, Endymion," Zoisite said.

The king of Amalthea looked over. "Do you think they'll be angry?"

"The opposite," Kunzite answered. "I think there will be confusion. Even after everything, they won't want to fight him."

"But they will be angry," Endymion said. "As Jadeite was. They believe I betrayed them. I did."

Kunzite snorted. "Don't say stupid things. Jadeite is an idiot."

Endymion breathed a laugh. "Kunzite, you know him. He doesn't get mad for no reason."

"I do know him. Which is why I can say that his anger is not important. Jadeite has always been angry. But his actions will be from his heart, not his head."

He didn't say anything.

"You don't believe it, do you," she said softly. "That your people will still love you after everything that happened."

He looked at her, but shook his head. "I've given them no reason to."

"You've given us every reason to," Zoisite said softly.

The king of Herion nodded. "We will prepare for an all-out battle, but I think perhaps we should be open to some surprises."

Serenity looked at Endymion softly. "Will your brother be with them?"

He gulped hard. "Yes."

* * *

The ships from Elysium made anchor out on the open water. Amalthea had ships ready to attack if needed, but they were outnumbered, and it was decided that they would have a much better chance on land.

But instead of sending armies out to meet them, a single rowboat came to shore. Because it seemed there was still time before the war, Serenity went with them down to the beach, Endymion beside her, the king of Amalthea, Nephrite, The king of Herion, Kunzite and Zoisite.

They recognized Jadeite the moment he jumped from the rowboat, water to almost his waist, and he came out onto the beach, wearing the black armour of Elysium.

He bowed to them, and then stood tall.

"You made good time," Endymion said.

"We had incentive," he said.

Serenity was confused. He didn't seem concerned anymore. He looked at Serenity and bowed again.

"My queen."

She was confused. She wasn't his queen.

"Commander, it is good to see you again," she said, trying to hide her confusion.

"I hope that it is. My queen, you gave me your promise, that my family would find asylum."

"Of course," she said immediately. "Are they with you?"

"They are."

"Then bring them to shore at once. We have been welcoming people from Elysium, and your family will immediately join them."

He nodded, and then looked back to Endymion. "You wear our colours."

He nodded.

"Do you intend to fight for us?"

He shifted. "Jadeite, speak plainly."

"Is that a command?"

Endymion didn't relax at the joke. He took a breath. "What's happened?"

"The ships you see here are about a third of the army of Elysium. The moment they heard you were alive, they defected."

Endymion looked shocked. "All of them?"

"We are no longer people of Elysium. We're here to find a new home."

For a moment, their small group was speechless. Hundreds of ships out on the water, and apparently they were not here to attack but join them.

"You son of a bitch," Endymion said.

Serenity was shocked at his words, but he'd said them in a way that was almost amused, and frustrated.

Jadeite smiled brightly. "I knew you'd come around."

Kunzite laughed. "I told you he'd be pleased."

Endymion shook his head, taking away from them, but he wasn't angry.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"The moment I accused him of betraying us, he just looked so guilty I knew we hadn't lost him," Jadeite said.

Serenity looked at Endymion, who was shaking his head. "I am a citizen of Luna."

"And don't the colours of Elysium look just splendid on you," Jadeite said.

Endymion sighed dramatically. "So what did you do? What did you promise the soldiers?"

"That our true king had found a new home for us," Jadeite said. "And he was waiting for us to join him."

Serenity was relieved and looked at the others standing with them, who also looked relieved.

"If we have to guilt you into being our prince again, I'm okay with that," Jadeite said.

"How can a whole kingdom be so convinced of my leadership when I can't have a single request properly followed?"

Kunzite stepped forward, putting his hand on Endymions arm. "We'll follow every command you give, your majesty."

"Stop."

"No," Jadeite said, lifting his chin in defiance. "Your move, Endymion. Your soldiers are ready to fight for you. If not under Elysium, then under Luna. But they fight for you."

Serenity was worried about his hesitation, so stood forward and took his hand. He looked at her, his gaze so open to her.

"Why are you so afraid of who you are?" She asked softly.

He softened, his shoulders sagging. "Who I am, has caused so much pain."

She shook her head. "Who you are, has caused so much hope. We laugh at how the people of Luna look to you, follow you. And we've only had you a few years. It doesn't surprise me at all that you should have such loyalty among your own people."

"I've never tried for it."

"Endymion, you need to accept it. The gods have set out a path for you that no one else could handle. If you stop fighting it, you won't fail."

He took a breath, and let it out slowly.

"You are the only thing that matters to me," he said softly.

"Well that's sweet, but you're going to have to expand your circle just a little bit," she teased

He finally smiled, softly.

"Be a king," Endymion. "Be our king."

He took another minute. He steadied himself, before looking back at Jadeite.

"It is my intention, to marry the Queen of Luna," he said, and she had to bite her lip hard. "If the soldiers of Elysium wish to follow me, then they will be fighting for the future King of Luna."

Jadeite just grinned. "Kunzite owes me money."

Endymion rolled his eyes. "Oh just get back on the boat and give the order."

"Right away, your majesty," he said, bowing purposely low, and then catching the silver coin Kunzite flicked at him before turning to get back in the water.

Endymion sighed, turning back to her. "You get your way."

She smiled. "I always knew I would."

But he faced her fully, looking at her seriously. "I will ask you properly."

"Even though you already know my answer?"

"Yes," he said softly, not caring who was watching. "You are my Queen, and no matter what your answer, you will have my loyalty. I will ask you properly, the moment the war is over."

"And if I don't want to wait that long?"

He smiled then. "You're just going to have too."

She sighed dramatically. "Oh the things I put up with, Endymion. Very well. I will go back to the meeting rooms and arrange for our armies to prepare to host the new soldiers of Elysium. You will stay here and meet your people as they come from their ships."

He bowed his head. "Your wish is my command, my queen."

"It better be," she said as she turned away. "Kunzite, you will stay with him. Zoisite, you're with me. We need someone who knows the soldiers of Elysium."

Kunzite stood next to Endymion, slapping him hard on the back.

"Welcome back, my prince."

* * *

End of Chapter Eleven! Next chapter coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: We're getting closer! Only a couple of chapters left. Thank you to everyone who comments, it really drives me to keep going. So let's get this show on the road.

* * *

She'd never seen so much light blue in her entire life. As the soldiers from Elysium got off their ships, every single one of them was given a long strand of the colour of Luna and tied it around their arms beneath the deep black of Elysium. They did it willingly, without a fight. And when they looked at Endymion, it was almost painful to see the hope in their eyes.

She sent men back to Luna because they were going to receive so many more people than they thought. But the king of Herion offered to house them in his kingdom as well, and Amalthea around. She was grateful, but judging by the way the people coming off the boats all looked at Endymion, she knew they were going to follow wherever he went.

So provisions were sent, and her people back home began to make preparations to have guests in their homes and set up new beds in the palace. It was a good thing they'd won the games, because their land was going to be tested. She was glad they had so much unused wilderness, so there was enough land to go around.

She wanted to talk to him. She watched Endymion stand just where his people could see him. Kunzite hadn't left his side since arriving. But she knew him. She knew Endymion, and she knew the pressure he felt right now. Despite how proud of him she was, she was also worried. This war had turned so that he was at the head of it. She wanted to talk to him and make sure he was alright.

But right now, the only thing anyone could talk about was the strong armies of Elysium heading their way. If this was one-third of the army, two thirds more were going to be extreme, even with their extra soldiers.

Even with that looming threat, there was a sense of hope all around them. The armies spread out across the beach beginning to feel the power of the gods now that they were all citizens of Luna. She was relieved to see it spreading. Wounds were healing, food was plentiful, and Amalthea which hosted all seven, and now and eight kingdoms, was seeing their crops grow strong, their rivers run clear, and their people strong and healthy.

She was glad. It was a big thing she was asking of them all, and she was glad they were getting something in return.

But nothing compared with the relief in the eyes of the men from Terra, who had lived the longest in darkness.

"I don't think they remember what it feels like to have full bellies," the king of Terra said, watching his men as they celebrated around their fires.

Serenity smiled softly, feeling glad for them. "I hope your people back home are also feeling the effects."

"As do I," he said. "I have sent men to check."

"It seems such a shame now that I think of it. How selfish I have always been, thinking how lucky we were," Serenity said softly. "I remember my mother arguing with the advisors to give more to neighbouring kingdoms. All that without the gifts of the gods."

The king smiled at her softly. "Your mother was very generous, always. More than once she came to our aid when no one else would."

She felt sad then, thinking of her mother, remembering her beautiful smile. With everything happening, she felt small sometimes. Her mother had always seemed confident. She'd always looked calm. But she'd become queen young. Not as young as Serenity, but still young. Her husband had died leaving her to run a kingdom who had never been ruled by only a Queen before. It gave her strength to know her mother had overcome all that and been the ruler she was.

"My dear, there is a matter I would discuss with you if you are willing," the king of Terra said softly.

"Of course."

"I have a son. He is a good man, and skilled. If he were not my own blood, I might have chosen him for the games long ago. He has all the bearing your Endymion does."

She smiled. "Why have I not met him?"

"He married years ago. A young woman he loved more than life itself."

She felt the sadness in his words. Somehow, before he said it, she knew how this story would go. "When did he lose her?"

"In childbirth, last year."

"I'm so sorry."

The king nodded. "He has been living in grief some time, and I worry he is drifting away. When he did not join the army when we left Terra for Amalthea, I knew I had lost him."

She took his hand, feeling his grief.

"It is the middle of war, and yet all I can think is that my son was a man who would stand against this enemy. In this battle, he would be strong and proud. For him not to be here..." He looked at her sadly.

"What can I do?"

"It is your Endymion who I feel can save him."

"Of course. You must only ask him. I am sure he will do anything he can."

"I'm asking you," he said softly. "I will write to my son, and command his presence by my side. I wish to offer him to you, for your personal guard."

She was surprised, frowning at him. "He is a prince."

"Yes, he is. But he will take the position because he does not wish to be a prince anymore."

She nodded. "Of course I will accept him, but I don't understand."

"He will see your Endymion, and he will not be able to help himself from fighting beside him. And we have seen now how you were able to take a broken prince, and remind him of his heart."

She felt flustered at his words. "Yes, of course. Send for him at once. I will be happy for his protection. Although it worries me you have such faith in my abilities. Endymion was the one who healed his wounds."

"Perhaps," he said softly, watching her.

"I will find it very strange to be protected by a prince." But as she said the words, she blushed, and then laughed at the smile the king of Terra gave her. "I suppose I have been protected by a prince for years without knowing."

"Indeed you have."

She sighed. "I've decided I hate war."

"As do I, my dear."

* * *

When Endymion came up from the beach later that night, Kunzite behind him, and Jadeite now as well, he seemed tired. She saw how well he fit in with his people, the way he'd never truly fit in at Luna. Not physically. He was still taller than most, but they shared his strong jaw, his proud shoulders, and the intensity in his focus. She could see him in all of them, and she could see how much he was hesitantly pleased to be near them again.

"Kunzite, Jadeite," she said after a few minutes, catching their attention.

"My queen?" Kunzite said in response.

"You will both leave us for the evening."

Jadeite raised an eyebrow at Endymion, and Kunzite just grinned at him. But Endymion shook his head, smiling softly, and they both left the room easily.

"How easily you do command my men around," he said.

"Yes well, they are more intelligent it seems than expected, and know who's in charge."

He came to her, kissing her softly, lingering, in a way that made the warmth flutter up inside her. All day she'd longed to be near him. She felt relieved now she could see he was still himself.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly, her voice breathless. "Being near them again?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "It's so far from what I expected, I don't know what to think"

She loved being in his arms, the warmth of him wrapped around her. She reached up to caress him, his eyes so dear to her. More than anything in the world, she wanted to support him.

"Have any been angry?"

"No. They seem… relieved," he said and shook his head. "Some even cried at the site of me."

"Hope is a powerful thing," she said softly. "They haven't had it since they thought you'd died."

"I can't help but be sad at the idea that Elysium will fall so far."

"Elysium will live on in Luna with you. The heart of a kingdom is in its people, not its land."

He looked at her softly, and she could see so clearly how he felt about her. In all of this, she couldn't stop the longing. The pull towards him. Like she couldn't breathe until he was near.

"Endymion, why wait until after the war?"

He smiled. "Still so eager."

"I don't see the point in waiting when we both know we will be together. There's nothing standing between us. And you know my mother would approve."

"Yes, she would," he said softly. "But she would not approve of my taking advantage of you."

"How can it possibly be considered taking advantage of me if I'm so willing?"

He laughed then, and she smiled, flushed at her own words.

"You have my heart," he said softly. "You always have, whether or not we marry. But I want to give you a wedding. I don't want a quick ceremony before we fight for our lives."

She blushed. "You're thinking of our wedding?"

"Yes. Now that I know there will be one, I can't wait for it. To hear you vow to be mine, and let me be yours."

She bit her lip, her heart fluttering at his words.

"I want to celebrate it, in a way I never believed I ever could. So why rush it when we're so close to having something bigger than we ever hoped for."

"You sound like her now," she said softly.

"Your mother was a light for me. I loved my father and mother dearly, but your mother showed me the kind of ruler I truly wanted to be. If I am to be king, she is who I will aspire to be."

She was so touched it almost choked her. "I think she knew you'd accept it one day, and become who you were always meant to be."

"I wouldn't doubt that for a moment. And of course, she'd never rub in that she was right when it happened."

"She had me to do that for her."

He leaned down to kiss her again, softly, lovingly.

She sighed. "Alright Endymion, you win. I will wait until the war is over, and then you have my permission to try and win me."

"I thought I already had."

"A lot can happen when time passes. Perhaps I'll fall madly in love with Kunzite or Jadeite, and you will loath the decision to make me wait."

"I will beat them both to pulps if they dare catch your eye."

"Just for that, I will bat my eyelashes at Jadeite all day, and stand always too near Kunzite."

"You are cruel."

He kissed her again, and Serenity just melted into it.

* * *

It took days. Not a single other ship appeared on the horizon. They waited, and waited, and had meeting after meeting while the armies were still, trying to distract themselves with games and preparations, eyes always gazing out over the water as the sun beat down on them. But still, no one came.

"Are you sure?"

Jadeite sighed. "Endymion, I have said it a hundred times already."

Endymion paced for a while, and then eventually stood still, looking out in the distance. It was like he never blinked, his focus so strong.

"It's not like him to wait," he said, his arms crossed.

"He'll come," Jadeite said. "When he realizes we left without the rest of the army, he will be furious."

Despite his words, Jadeite had the same serious set to his jaw as Endymion, and Kunzite, who said nothing, just sat looking at Endymion, waiting for his word.

"What if he's planning something bigger," Endymion said.

"LIke what? He won't be able to gather additional allies. His neighbours hate him, and would rather crush him than help him."

Endymion looked at Kunzite, who just looked back at him. No one else in the room said anything, all eyes on Endymion. Serenity worried, but she didn't know enough about war to help. And she didn't know the king of Elysium at all.

"Endymion, he will come," Jadeite said. "He's been searching for your for years. He won't give you the chance to defeat him."

But Endymion just stood, and his gaze never left the water.

* * *

They watched the horizon for days. Days of endless blue skies and clear, open waters. Days of eight armies from eight kingdoms sitting together as brothers around fires, sharing their food, trading stories about Endymion, because now there were so many who knew him. In those days, Endymion went from a story of heroics to a legend. They told each other what he was like as a prince, how hard he fought for those less fortunate, how he gave his entire life to protecting his people despite never in line to be king.

They looked at him. At any given time, you could look across the soldiers on the beach and see hundreds of eyes looking up to the ridge, where Endymion stood unmoving, looking out to sea.

But the more time passed, the more uneasy things got.

* * *

Endymion took another long breath, staring out across the water as he'd been doing for days. There was no distracting him today, getting him to look at her and smile. Only the tense set of his shoulders, and the flex of his jaw.

The others were mostly quiet, watching him. Waiting for him. How strange it was to see seven royal families from seven kingdoms stand in this room, and wait for what he would say. Serenity couldn't imagine what it was like to have such powerful loyalty.

His blue eyes were focused, barely blinking. He just stared, as if willing them to appear.

Finally, he shook his head, looking at Jadeite. "This isn't right."

Jadeite just took a breath, not saying anything.

Serenity gulped, feeling nervous. She wished she had more experience with this, but she didn't know how to help.

The king of Herion looked at him in concern. "Endymion, what would you do."

At first, he didn't answer. The pressure on him right now to make a decision to lead eight armies pressed against him in a powerful way. They watched him, watching as he barely breathed.

"I would land somewhere else," he finally said, and then turned around.

All at once he was in charge.

"Kunzite, take Nephrite and head west. There's nowhere to land east of here."

"You think they mean to sneak up on us," the king of Herion asked surprised.

"You asked me what I would do. If I were him, knowing he was coming to face seven kingdoms and his own soldiers, I would not meet them head-on. They may be bigger than us, but their soldiers are weary. For all the things he was, my brother wasn't a fool in war."

Nephrite put his hand on Kunzite's shoulder. "If we head back through Amalthea, there's a pass easier than the beach. We can ride miles before the sun sets."

"Don't stop," Endymion said. "Ride as hard and long as you can, and then turn back. Don't stop for rest."

Kunzite gave him a nod, before turning and going out with Nephrite, both of them with swords on their belts, ready for battle.

Serenity swallowed, looking at everyone else in the room, who still looked at Endymion.

"Jadeite, prepare the armies to move. There's a boy from Luna set up at the bottom of the stairs. If you ask for his help, he'll spread the word faster than you can."

Jadeite turned to leave.

Endymion finally faced the room fully, his arms still crossed, looking fierce and in control.

"Everyone speak to your scouts. Send them anywhere you think an army can land. Keep track, and make sure they come back."

Like soldiers at his command, the royals moved to do his bidding. No question, no doubt, they just moved.

When he looked at Serenity, she couldn't smile at him, she could only look at him wide-eyed. She realized very suddenly he'd decided to take control, and they were about to see something truly powerful.

And when he faced her, instead of looking at her calmly with that softness she was so used to, he was serious, and she instantly felt how much he'd always held himself back from her.

"You know, don't you," she said softly, her voice quiet. "You know the gods gifted you."

He took a breath and nodded. "Serenity, I…" he stopped, and for a moment, looked down, and she could see the pure sadness of him. "You and I have come to an unspoken arrangement. But I think it's time we make it clear."

She gulped, nodding. "When it comes to war, you will take control."

"Yes," he said. "But I swear to you, I never wanted control of Luna. None of this was a manipulation for power."

She took a breath and reached out to take his hand. "Endymion, I will follow you. You already know I will. Tell me what you need, and I will give it."

"When the war is over, you will have everything I am," he said softly. "Any gift I've been given, it's yours."

"Endymion, I'm not afraid of your loyalties. I don't think you meant this to happen all along so you could rule over eight kingdoms. I know you too well for that."

But he still just looked sad.

"It's such a burden," she said softly. "To have people follow you so loyally. You're afraid to make the wrong decision, and see people die at your command."

He closed his eyes, finaly softening.

"Endymion, if the gods truly gave you something this powerful, they did it knowingly."

"When the gift was given to the first kingdom, the king became greedy, saving it for himself. He started wars. People were killed. In the devastation, it was taken from him, and he went mad at its loss."

"Is that really what you think? That it'll drive you mad with power?"

"I am just a man," he said softly. "I don't know how to control something this big."

"Then don't," she said softly. "Look at what's happened since Luna earned the gifts of the gods. For the first time, it's shared across the entire land. I've never tried to control it, and look how much good it's doing all on its own."

He looked at her again, his expression was pained but hopeful.

"You thought you could control the situation with your brother. Let him be king while you stayed a prince. What you should have done was accept it, and help him accept it with you."

"I destroyed him," he said sadly. "My own brother and I destroyed him."

She sighed. "I don't know what to say to convince you that this wasn't your fault. I feel sorry for him, to be born a king, only to be told he wasn't as suited to it as his young brother. I ache for the pain that must have caused. But he could have made a hundred choices. He chose to kill his family."

"He wasn't evil. When I was a child, he was my friend. I wasn't closest in age to him, but he spent so much time with me. He taught me to use my sword, to shoot an arrow straight and true. He used to talk about being king as a gift, to protect so many people."

Her heart broke for him.

But Endymion just shook his head. "What he became, it's my fault, and no one will ever convince me it's not. If I can corrupt someone like him, someone who once loved me, then it'll happen again."

She shook her head. "Do you know what I would do, if I were selfish?"

He almost smiled then. "Can you imagine?" He asked.

She gave him a sad smile. "I would want you. I would see your gifts, and do whatever I could to make you mine. To use what you can do to my own advantage. Your brother could have done the same thing. He could have guilted you into being at his side, to lead the kingdom in the direction he wanted. A selfish man would see you as a weapon, not a threat."

"Then why didn't he?" He asked softly.

"Because he didn't care about your gift, he cares about your love. He wanted it for himself, the way people look at you. And he couldn't have that if you were still alive."

He took a breath. "You think I can save him, with love," Endymion said.

"I do. He is your brother, Endymion. If you truly want to avoid bloodshed, then this is the way to do it. Believe in yourself and what you can do. Believe that if you give it away, if you send it out to him, and share what you are, then he will remember what it means to be your brother."

He watched her quietly, seriously. And finally, he nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

Kunzite and Nephrite came ripping back across the beach two days later, their horses at a full sprint, sand kicking up behind them as the raced towards them.

They could feel the urgency long before they got there, and Endymion leaned over the railing to shout at Jadeite on the beach below.

"Jadeite! Move!"

Jadeite moved without hesitation, turning to sprint towards the armies. Seconds later men were standing, preparing, and hurrying up prepared for the order to move.

When Kunzite and Nephrite appeared, their horses were run ragged, and both men were breathing hard.

"They've landed," Nephrite said first, throwing himself off his horse and almost staggering. He pushed himself forward to the maps on the table, taking a pen and ink to quickly mark where.

"They must know these lands," Kunzite said, mud splattered over his chest and face. "There's no way they landed there by accident. It's fortified from two sides, and there's only one real way to attack, here," he said pointing. "They're preparing for us to come to them."

Serenity watched the men who knew war, all focused, Endymion in the center.

"This is outside Amalthea," the king of Amalthea said. "But we still know the land better than they could. It is a hard treck, but if we send our archers a few hours ahead up here, they can get up to this ridge. Only experienced climbers though."

Jadeite came into the room, breathless from running up the stairs.

"We're ready," he said.

Endymion looked back at the map, his eyes taking it in. "If they expect us to come right at them, then we will," he said. "I will go with the soldiers from Elysium through the middle," he said. "They won't like seeing their own people. Jadeite, take the Titan armies here. They know rock, they'll be able to maneuver better than any others. Amalthea will go along the beach here but stay out of sight until we move. They will assume the beach is too dangerous and narrow. They won't expect it after a full attack."

"You have other armies," the king of Herion said. "This is a war we've all agreed to fight, Endymion. Use us all."

Endymion looked at him and nodded. "They'll wait here," he said pointing to the map. "If Elysium attacks, they will come in behind us to reinforce the main attack. First, they'll hit me, then be distracted by the archers. Jadeite, when you see the arrows, Titan will attack. Nephrite, when you hear the battle cry from Titan, let loose Amalthea, but don't attack the ships. Stay on land, and block their way back. Once they think we're attacking from all sides, we'll surge in all together and crush them."

When he finally looked at her, she gave him a supportive smile, and he softened ever so slightly.

"Let's move out," Endymion said, nodding to Jadeite, who turned to leave the room. "Nephrite go with your army. Your majesty," he said, turning to Herion. "Will you lead the others?"

"With honour, Endymion."

And just like that, they were moving. The war would start today.

* * *

End of Chapter twelve. Next chapter coming soon!


	13. Chapter13

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Oh it's happening! I struggled with this chapter a lot. Must have re-written it ten times. It's important to me not to write the same ending over and over, and Endymion facing his brother the king I've done before. I'm realizing how often I face him off against family...

This entire story has been from Serenity's point of view. But as I set her character up to know nothing of war, it wouldn't make sense to have her in the main battle. So we get to see this from Endymions side. I hope the change isn't too jarring.

* * *

Endymion was both used to the gazes on him, and still unnerved by them. Since Serenity had become queen, his world had become bigger than he'd ever intended it to become. Right now, his horse marched smoothly on, the sound of the army behind him, the rhythm of it thudding through his chest. He'd never wanted to be here. He's run away in order to avoid it. Despite how far away he'd gotten, he was still here, facing this moment he'd hoped never to face.

"Can I ask you something?"

He turned to look at Kunzite, who had come up to ride beside him. "Of course."

Kunzite kept his gaze ahead. "How long until you fell for her?"

He couldn't help but a breath a laugh, shaking his head when Kunzite smiled slowly at him. "She was young when I first got to Luna. Maybe a bit too young to look at the way you mean. But I loved her on sight."

"And when did it turn from wanting to protect her to wanting to be with her?"

"Her mother asked me often to go with her. Serenity had this blind faith in her people, believing that no one could ever mean her harm. She'd want to go out into the villages and make sure all the children had food, all the animals were treated well."

Kunzite smiled softly. "Were you ever needed?"

"There was a man once, and I saw him watch her. She was a woman already, and I knew at once what he saw when he looked at her."

"I suppose most men can't help but see her beauty, although most are respectful."

"They learned quickly after that day that any with an idea to touch her would find themselves on the end of my sword."

"You kill him."

"I hurt him. He lived but with an injury severe enough it would affect his life. She was furious with me. In all the time I've known her, I've never seen her that truly mad."

Kunzite nodded knowingly as if he knew how typical that was of her character. "She didn't want you to hurt him?"

"She told me how very disappointed in me she was. At first, she wouldn't speak to me. We went back to the palace, and I told her mother what happened. The queen looked at her daughter softly and told her it was her order that made me protect her. Serenity looked straight at her mother and said no brute would ever be allowed by her side again, and if all I knew was violence, I was nothing more than a sword, cold and ugly."

Kunzite looked amused. "That's quite the insult."

"It cut me deep," he admitted, but shook his head in amusement. "Her mother had this way of coming into a situation quietly, and gently touching me. My mother used to do the same. She told me she was glad I had protected her daughter, but asked why I had I acted with such violence?"

"You admitted that it frightened you."

"Yes. At that moment I saw that another man would touch her, and it filled me with such fear that I acted even before I comprehended it. The queen was kind and loving, and smiled at me softly, and told me that to love someone was one of the most frightening things in the world."

"How long until Serenity forgave you?"

"Two months."

Kunzite laughed. "I'm impressed."

Endymion smiled. "In all my life, no one has ever taught me such a lesson. I always thought myself controlled, even gentle. But she taught me to be kind. If I saw someone try and hurt another person, I questioned why the action had been necessary. Almost every time, it was fear or desperation. Instead of punishment, I offered my help. Those people, who'd once thought their only hope in this world was violence, became the most loyal soldiers, guards, and citizens in Luna."

"Then it doesn't surprise me at all she's capable of the same loyalty that you are."

Endymion looked at him, glancing back at the army behind him. His heart fluttered at the sight, and he faced forward again.

"Are you hoping to get out of this without violence?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'll succeed."

"You will if you give him what he wants."

Endymion swallowed. "If I do, she'll never forgive me."

"That's because you believe he'll act violently."

Endymion didn't respond. He'd been going over and over it in his head since the moment they'd started marching. After his conversation with Serenity, he knew he had to find a way to reach his brother. But how? If he'd faced him years ago when this had started, he might have had a chance. But he'd let it fester too long.

"If you have to tell them it's a trick, do it," he finally said. "Make sure they won't move to defend me."

Kunzite nodded, although he looked more resigned now. "If things don't go the way we hope, I will make sure she knows you love her."

He couldn't say anything to that. As Kunzite dropped back away to ride with the army, Endymion faced the future he'd been avoiding his whole life.

* * *

Like the air itself was heaving with foreboding, Endymion looked into the mouth of the valley, where the full might of Elysium was prepared. In a glance, he saw how well they were positioned. Even with the elements of surprise they had, this would be a bloody battle.

And sitting in front, glistening in his golden armour, was his brother.

Endymion took a breath, turning his head so his own soldiers could hear them.

"Kunzite, only five."

And with that order given, Endymion gently pushed his horse forward, five soldiers moving out with him, Kunzite making up six. And together they pushed towards the king, who's cold hard gaze chilled him to the bone.

It was a tactical error, making him come this close. If he'd ridden out to meet in the middle, the armies of Elysium wouldn't be able to see him clearly. But as Endymion got close enough to them, he saw the soldiers look at each other in surprise, confusion. Some in fear.

But Endymion did his best to remain calm until he was only feet away from the man he'd once been closed too.

"Brother," he said, his voice quieter than he wished it to be.

The king lifted his chin. "Endymion," he said, and there was a cold hardness to his voice. "I see you've finally decided to face me head-on, instead of running away like a coward."

It was all bait, and he knew it. So he stayed calm. "Yes, I have."

His brother's jaw clenched, and Endymion tried not to let the hatred he saw affect him.

"If you agree to go back to Elysium without harming anyone here, I will go with you."

He felt the surprise around him. And for the first time, his brother frowned, his brow furrowed.

"You expect me to believe that when you come to me at the head of an army."

"I have eight armies," he said seriously.

His brother narrowed his eyes.

"The seven kingdoms of this land have combined against you, brother," he said. "As well as the soldiers from Elysium who follow me now. We have men hidden all over the area, ready to spring up to war the moment I give the signal."

"Is this how you surrender? With threats?"

"They will attack unless I ask them to stand down."

His brother sneered at him. "My little brother, promising he would never use his gifts, now the commander of eight armies. I always knew you were a liar."

Endymion couldn't help the sadness that came over him then, and his shoulders sagged, his gaze sad. "How could you kill our parents? They loved you."

When the king urged his horse forward, anger on his face, his soldiers shifted to defend him. But Endymion held his hand up, and no one moved as the king come towards him. But when he got close, his voice was a low hiss of anger.

"Are you forgetting, little brother. You are the one who killed them."

Endymion looked at him sadly. "I would have given you anything," he said softly. "My whole life was yours."

His brother glowered furiously. "They wanted to give my kingdom to you."

"Yes, they did," he said softly. "And I told them I could never take it. That you were born to be king, not me."

"You're lying. You did take it."

"Yes, I did," he said softly. "But only after you cast me aside. You became violent and angry, and we worried you'd take it out on our people. That's why I took it, not because I wanted it."

"So this is my fault."

"Brother please," Endymion said. "There was a time you could talk to me. It's all I wanted. I knew it hurt you, what they did to us. But instead of talking to me, you shut me out. I wanted to rule beside you. I wanted to follow and support you."

His brother looked upset then, turning away, his horse shifting beneath him at his distress.

"I'm sorry," Endymion said softly. "I truly am. But you did this, not me. You gave the order to kill our parents, you took out your anger on the people of Elysium. And you pushed me away until I was too grief-stricken to stay."

His brother looked truly upset then, and Endymion felt a glimmer of hope.

"Don't do this today," Endymion said. "I give myself up. If my death is what you seek, then take it. But stop hurting our people."

For a long moment, no one moved.

"If I take you back home, they will rise up against me for you. I won't let that happen."

Endymion took a breath. "Then kill me."

His brother finally looked at him again.

But Endymion just looked at him sadly. "If my death will stop this war, then I give it too you, freely. And I hope it'll bring you peace."

His brother was glaring at him, his jaw trembling, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. But the anger was surging forward as well. For a moment he watched his brother struggle, and he hoped Serenity was right, that there was enough love left in him to stop.

But then his brother looked at him in cold anger, and then lifted his hand.

Endymion furrowed his brow in confusion because nothing moved.

Until an arrow slid through the air and embedded itself directly in his chest.

It happened in slow motion. Endymion felt the power of the blow thud through him, and before the pain set in he was falling. It felt like he fell for too long, his horse above him until he hit the hard ground in pain.

He was stunned. Looking up into the sky. At first, he couldn't understand what happened. He could hear the shouting around him like it was a long way away. Feel the thunder of hooves through the ground at his back, rumbling through him. Soldiers rushed passed him, and he didn't have the breath to tell them to stop.

Kunzite grabbed him hard, and Endymion cried out in pain as he was hoisted off the ground.

And then the breath was torn from him, as Kunzite pulled the arrow from his chest so fast he couldn't stop it, and pain overwhelmed him.

But he didn't have time to stop. All around him, war was surging forward, and he ripped his sword from its sheath and spun with Kunzite to face the battle.

Days of preparation, and it all happened so fast. Men crashed together, the sound deafening.

Endymion surged forward, Adrenaline the only thing stopping him from understanding how badly he was hurt. He spun and lashed out at a soldier, his heart clenching at the sight of a soldier of Elysium dying at his hand.

But he didn't think. As the armies swarmed around him, he felt swept up in it.

Until the arrows came.

The armies of Elysium spun in confusion, because arrows fell from the sky, missing Endymion and his men, wiping out so many so fast, the earth was stained red.

And then the army from Titan came from the rocks, springing up out of nowhere with a powerful war cry, and slamming into them from the side.

Amalthea came from the beach, and the enemy split, trying to cover itself from both sides.

The moment they were distracted, the rest came.

He saw it in the eyes of the soldiers, the fear, as the power of all seven kingdoms converged on them at once. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, the ground slick. The clang of metal and the screams of death surged through him.

It was chaos. So many colours all around him, and the only enemy the inky black he'd grown up loving.

It broke him. Endymion couldn't help that his heart cracked down the middle, his sword sliding easily through another soldier he'd once lead. He felt it like a powerful sadness, crushing down on him, every scream of agony grating against him.

And when he turned, he saw his brother, standing so close he didn't have time to move, swinging his sword up to defend himself too late.

The king's sword came down, and Endymion cried out in pain the moment it slid through his side.

In that moment, it was like nothing else mattered.

Endymion looked up into the eyes of his brother, feeling a sadness overwhelm him. With tears in his eyes, he held on to his brother as he felt his own blood flow from him, and he fell to his knees.

But the hate for the moment was not there. His brother didn't look pleased, he looked broken, sad.

"I'm sorry," Endymion said, gripping his brother hard, wishing none of this had happened. "All I've ever wanted was for you to love me."

His brother had tears in his eyes, his jaw clenched so tight it was trembling.

"Please," Endymion said, his voice shaking in pain. "Don't let our people die."

"It's too late," his brother said, his voice breathless with pain.

"It's never too late," Endymion said, and he felt cold and heavy, held up only by his brother now, who was clutching him, his hands painful. "I love you brother. I always have."

The last thing he saw was Kunzite's sword embed itself with powerful force through his brother's chest, and warm blood splattered over his face. The last thing he felt was his brother's blood as they both fell to the ground.

Endymion let out a cry, pain filling him, tears in his eyes. He looked up into the clear blue sky as the darkness took him.

* * *

Serenity forgot what it meant to be calm. She paced. Back and forth she paced, desperate, terrified, praying that they would get news soon. The last rider that had come back was hours ago, with the information that Endymion was going to speak to his brother to try and arrange a truce. Hours. Hours and not a word. If it took much longer, the sun was going to set and all eight armies were going to be in the dark.

Lita was worried as well, but more controlled, sitting and staring out over the land, chewing her lip. Her husband was out there, her father. All the people she'd grown up with, fighting this war with Elysium.

Serenity was so worried about Nephrite, it made her feel like she might pass out. She was worried about everyone. War was not a thing she ever wanted to be part of again. She could only hope, only pray, that it wasn't as bad as it thought.

That hope was completely dashed when the first man came back.

Serenity heard the cry, and rushed out, the other royals who had stayed behind around her. He was on horseback, another scout, and he had blood and dirt smeared across him.

She stopped, her hand to her mouth, looking up to him in worry.

He came off his horse, bowing low to her, his hands shaking.

"What happened?" she asked in fear.

The young soldier looked up at her in sadness. "Endymion tried to trade his life for peace. The king of Elysium denied it and attacked."

Fear was clenching tightly at her heart, and she couldn't stop herself from taking Lita's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, tears in his eyes. "I saw it from afar. The war is won but… Endymion is dead."

* * *

End of Chapter Thirteen! Please comment!


	14. Chapter14

**Title: The Trainer**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: If you thought the last chapter was hard, this one is going to be harder! I swear it's one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. Instead of breaking it up, I decided to keep it all together and give it to you all at once. Enjoy! Happy Friday!!

* * *

They trickled back. The first to come back were those who could carry the injured. Tents were set up to care for them. As soldiers were laid out to heal, more came. Soon the tents were full, but still so many came back injured. But as they looked around at the men they carried, they realized it wasn't just their own soldiers. Men were carrying back wounded soldiers of Elysium, no blue on their arms.

It didn't matter. They took them all in. Slowly, as it got dark, those too injured to survive were given a comfortable place to rest, and those who could be helped were seen too. The pain all around them was too much to bear.

She knew she was waiting for it, hoping it wasn't true. Hoping that he was only injured, and not killed. She couldn't stay idle, so she helped, letting the other royals lead, make decisions, and make sure the threat was over. She checked every soldier, her hands shaking. She knew they weren't him before she touched them, but she couldn't stop from hoping. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought, and he was shorter than she expected, his hair not so black, his eyes not so blue. She felt herself fray every time a soldier wasn't him.

The soldiers from Elysium came with them but didn't fight. They sat around fires with their kin, and with soldiers from all seven kingdoms, and told their stories. There was no blind loyalty here. With the tragedy of today, none of them much cared who they sat beside, or who shared their dinner.

And still, he didn't come.

She learned quickly that his brother was dead. She felt pain for him, but she couldn't bring herself to care more than that. Not until Endymion was here.

For a time she thought they simply wouldn't bring him back. Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoicite didn't come either. And it was very late when Nephrite came back, looking weary to his very bones, his arms wrapped around his wife, trembling from the horror of the day.

Serenity waited, although it took everything in her life to do so. She waited until Lita had properly kissed him, properly helped him. She waited until his gentle eyes came up to her, and the look of sadness all but crushed her.

He let go of Lita when Serenity fell, and he came to her, wrapped his arms around her, holding her up against him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, holding her tight.

Serenity couldn't do anything, feeling his warm around as she felt numb to her very core. She knew she was crying, but she couldn't feel it.

"Is he dead?" Lita asked, her voice shaken.

"We can't move him, he's too badly injured," he said.

Serenity looked up at him then, surprised. "He's still alive?"

But Nephrite held on to her arms tightly, shaking his head. "Serenity, I'm sorry. He's not going to survive this."

But she felt frantic. "Where is he?"

"Serenity," he said again.

"Nephrite, tell me where he is, right now," she ordered loudly.

He took a breath and nodded. "I will take you to him. But prepare yourself, by the time we get there, he might already be dead."

She just turned, ordering her horse brought at once. Nephrite looked at his wife, who nodded, ordering her own horse, and a few unharmed soldiers to ride with them to protect them. Within a few minutes, Serenity was on her horse, ready to surge off into the darkness.

But it was arduous. The ground was uneven, and they passed so many soldiers making their way back to camp. Some injured and limping, others carrying them. It did not feel like victory around her. It felt like a tragedy.

All the time she cried silently, too afraid to think it. He wasn't dead. She didn't care what they said, he wasn't dead. She wouldn't believe it.

It took them forever, and she was weary with the slow travelling by the time they got to the open mouth of the valley. The smell of blood was everywhere.

When she saw the light from a few fires, she couldn't help herself, she pressed her horse faster and surged ahead, Nephrite calling her name as she did.

But she was desperate. They got to them quickly, and she all but threw herself off her horse, looking into the sad eyes of the people he'd called friends. Zoicite was first, tears streaked down the dirt on his face. He stood when she came, wrapping his arms around himself as if for comfort.

She felt like she might tremble and break because Jadeite was standing a short ways away, the look on his face devastated. He looked down, and Serenity knew that Kunzite was kneeling over Endymion.

She let out a sob and went to them. And when she finally saw him, she almost crumbled.

Jadeite reached out for her suddenly, his strong arms stopping her from falling to the ground. He held her tightly, gently helping her kneel beside Endymion, who was laid out on the ground.

At first, she couldn't touch him, her hands shaking as she reached for him, afraid because he was so pale. His beautiful eyes were closed, and blood was splattered over his face. And he was so beautiful he broke her heart.

"No," she sobbed breathlessly because when her hands finally touched him, he was cold.

Jadeite still held her, and she felt his grief against her, the tremble of him as he started to cry again. Kunzite was holding bandages against his chest, but his own tears were falling, landing on him, mixing with the dark blood the slid over his skin.

Serenity brushed her hands through Endymions silky dark hair, smoothing it down like she had so many times before. He didn't stir. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't move.

She sobbed, trying again, tears falling down her face.

"You promised me," she cried brokenly, trembling now. "Endymion you promised," she cracked, and the only reason she was still up and not on the ground was Jadeite's arms around her, his tears dripping onto her.

She could only let her grief overwhelm her, cracking right through her soul. She'd only survived her mother's death because of him, and now… she couldn't survive this as well. She couldn't.

But like a soft breeze, she heard her mother speak to her, her beautiful voice warm in her mind.

'My darling, love is strong enough to get through anything.'

She sniffed, her hands trembling. She reached out to grab one of the clothes on the side. She took a clean one, her hands trembling as she took the water Lita silently handed her, and got it wet.

Then she gently cleaned the blood off his face. She caressed him softly, gentle. As the blood and dirt came away, he became clearer to her. She wouldn't let him die with blood on his face.

"I've decided," she said to him, her voice small and shaky. "I'm not going to be mad at you for thinking to give your life for peace. I feel foolish for not knowing you would immediatly." She sniffed again, her tears dripping down. "Endymion, I will take care of your people. I promise. Every soldier from Elysium, no matter what side they faught on, will be welcome in Luna. And if we run out of space, I will find homes for them across the seven kingdoms. No one will be left behind."

Kunzite reached out to take her hand, and he was shaking as Jadeite was. She held him tightly, giving him a sad smile.

"He asked me…" Kunzite's voice broke. "He asked that I tell you…"

She nodded. "That he loved me. I know."

Kunzite's voice shook, tears falling silently down his face. She felt his grief like it was her own.

"You just got him back," she let out a sob.

But he shook his head. "I know you will blame yourself for his death, but you brought him back to us. You don't know what it means to us, to all of us, to have fought beside him once more."

She took a breath, nodding softly. She wished, she longed for him to look at her. Just once more to see the deep blue of his eyes, tease him for his hair, hear the soft amusement in his voice when she manipulated him to get her way.

Instead, she just closed her eyes and looked up to the sky. "If you must take him from us, please give him a place where he doesn't feel pain or sadness anymore. Take away the burden of his life. He's earned the right to rest."

The moon came out then, full and large in the sky, softly cascading silvery light down on them in a comforting way. She smiled into it, like she could feel the touch of the gods, and knew that they heard her. For a long moment, she remember what it was to feel at peace, to feel the gentle touch of her mother, the warmth of Endymion, and the certainty of love. She felt the touch of the gods, and they soothed the ache in her chest in a way that took her breath away.

In that moment, Endymion stirred.

Serneity almost jumped, not sure if she'd moved or if he had. Maybe Kunzite, who was looking confused now.

For a long moment, no one moved.

Until Endymion furrowed his brow.

It felt like the breath was sucked out of her, and something like fear or hope surged through her with such force she nearly fell.

Jadeite let her go fast, and she nearly gasped, moving to brush his hair back again.

"Endymion," she said breathlessly.

He let out a pain filled breath, and a sort of almost groan.

Kunzite looked frantic then, pressing on his wound again to stop the flow of blood, which made Endymion groan again in pain.

"Endymion," she breathed agian, desperate now. She felt people all around her, knew they were looking, but she could only focus on him.

And to her absolute relief, he opened his eyes.

Serenity sobbed, only seeing the deep blue for a second before her tears blurred her vision, and she could hardly see him at all anymore. She held him too tightly, her hands against his face, in his hair. And when she leaned down to him, to put her forehead to his, willing him back to life, she felt his warmth flow through him again.

When she felt his hands gently caress her, shaky and weak, she cried so hard she couldn't breath, and Jadeite was touching her again, his hands on her back, because she was shaking so badly everyone could see it.

But when Endymion spoke, his beautiful smooth voice was amused.

"You do know how to overreact," he said quietly.

And she just cried, holding him tightly, so frightened and relieved she couldn't bear it. Too overwhelmed to do anything other than cling to him, feeling the life of him, and the relief of those around her.

They didn't know what happened, but she did. She'd felt it. She'd felt the warm hand of the gods reach down in the light of the moon, and give him back his life.

* * *

It took a long time. Endymion was badly hurt. Even with his life back, he was not out of danger. They brought a cart, lining it with blankets, and laying him in it carefully. His men treated him like he was glass, one wrong move would shatter him.

They moved slowly, walking beside it, lifting it over any bumps or uneven rocks to make sure his wounds were not jarred.

But he seemed calm through all of it, letting the morning sun gently warm him, his eyes fluttering closed because he was so tired.

She didn't leave him, not for a moment, brushing his hair back, leaning down to kiss him softly, making him smile. When he spoke his voice was low and tired, but always amused with her.

"Does this mean I get special treatment for a while?"

She huffed. "The moment you're back on your feet, you're spending the rest of your life making this up to me."

He smiled slowly, and she felt the relief in his men when they saw it.

"You scared Kunzite half to death," she said softly. "You'll have to make this up to him too."

Endymion slowly looked over at Kunzite, who smiled softly, shaking his head.

"Him living is enough to make it up to me," Kunzite said.

"Kunzite, this is the time to guilt him into doing what you want," she pretended to whisper back at him.

But Kunzite just shook his head, looking at Endymion again, his expression so relieved.

Endymion reached out to him, his movement slow and weak. But Kunzite clasped his hand tightly for a moment, before letting it go again.

"Where is he?" Endymion asked after a moment.

Kunzite took a breath. "They took him back to his people."

Serenity felt Endymions sadness and put a hand to his chest softly. "Is he alive?"

Kunzite shook his head. "No."

"Neither was I," Endymion said softly.

But Kunzite looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, my grief was too strong. I made sure he died."

She felt Endymions saddness, felt it to her soul.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, caressing him.

"I knew it was a possible outcome," he said, closing his eyes again.

"What will happen to Elysium now?" She asked.

It was Jadeite who answered, following a few feet behind them. "His son will rule, and they'll start over."

Endymion opened his eyes again. "Son?"

"I guess there is a lot that happened you didn't know," Kunzite said then. "His son is only four, but he will be guided by good people until he is old enough. The kingdom is not lost."

"I have a nephew?" Endymion asked, and his voice cracked.

Kunzite looked at him again, and nodded. "Technically he is not legitimate, but unless you're planning to come back as king, no one will question his lineage."

"I will come back."

Serenity was surprised, as well as everyone else, turning to look at him in shock.

"You'll do no such thing," Serenity said.

Endymion smiled in amusement at her, and she realized the selfishness of her own words and took a breath.

"I won't go back to rule," he said softly. "But I won't abandon my people. Those who wish to return, I will take them. I will meet my nephew, and give him my council if he desires it. I'll stay in touch, visit them, be part of their lives."

She softened at his words. "You'll have people everywhere now," she said softly. "When you first got here, you were the only one like you. Now we'll see you everywhere."

He opened his eyes to look at her again, and she smiled softly at him.

"Elysium will not fall," she said softly, caressing him again. "We will grieve the death of your brother. He lost his way, but he started out in this world a good man. We will honour him the way we would honour any of our family. And when we have grieved him, Elysium will begin to heal."

He looked emotional then, and she brushed his hair back again.

"I love you," he said softly, his voice choked.

"I know," she said softly. "When you are able to stand again, I will force you to marry me, no matter if you're ready or not."

He smiled again, and she smiled back at him.

"Deal," he said softly.

* * *

Everything about this was uncharted territory. Because every kingdom had become subject to Luna, the gift of the gods was spread out over the lands. Every person felt the healing power of it. Every crop looked strong and healthy. But the power of it wasn't as potent as it had been. It felt less like magic and more like good fortune. Still, everyone felt the pace.

Kingdoms like Terra who had been so long in war felt it was a paradise. Placed like Luna who knew what it was to work hard for their good fortune, found their lives easier, but not altogether changed.

After meetings and promises to work together to maintain this new peace, most armies were disbanded, and the royals of the seven kingdoms went back to Luna with Serenity. Moving slowly, the journey taking twice as long because Endymion was so injured.

But no one complained. Their soldiers took turns coming to see him, some from Luna, some from Elysium. If he had the strength he would speak to them, if not, she would speak to them. They just desperately wanted to know he was going to survive, and she understood that more than anyone.

When finally they got home and he was carried to bed, finally sleeping restfully in comfort, she felt easier.

For a long time, she stayed with him, making sure the doctor saw to him regularly. But eventually, her duties as Queen came up to press on her, and she was forced to go down and make sure her people were not overly strained with so many new mouths to feed.

The people of Elysium were so different from them. Luna's people were fair and light. Elysium was dark and tanned. But she felt like she loved them immediately, because they were a part of him, and it was clear the only things they wanted was a safe place to raise their families.

* * *

"More than I thought are talking about staying," Kunzite said. "I thought with the king dead they would go home. But they want to stay near Endymion."

She nodded. "It will take some time to get them situated here," she said honestly. "Right now families have taken them in and will help them earn enough to buy or build their own homes. I've instructed my advisors to start searching the woods to the south. They're mostly untouched, and it would be a good area to expand."

"It won't be enough," Nephrite said. "Amalthea doesn't have as much open ground as you do, but we can still offer refuge to as many as are required. I don't suppose there will be much work in our armies anymore, but our ships require crews."

"Herion has seen the last seven years of the gift," the king of Herion said. "In that time we built infrastructure enough to withstand a sudden influx of citizens."

"As kind as all this support is, there is something you're missing," Jadeite said. "Walk out into those crowds of people and ask them how far from Endymion they're willing to travel."

Serenity smiled at him softly. "Jadeite, he's everywhere now. If they choose to go to another kingdom, they will still have access to him."

"He will be king of Luna," Jadeite said. "They will want to say they are from Luna."

"We are all from Luna now," the king of Amalthea said. "Being part of any of the seven kingdoms will mean the same thing."

Jadeite nodded.

"You are not convinced," Serenity said.

"I think that when Endymion is able to speak to them and choose some to go here or there, they will obey him. You don't understand the devastation of learning he'd died all those years ago. Having him back is like taking that first breath after you thought you'd drowned."

She softened. "Jadeite, he's not going anywhere."

"From now on, he's never putting himself in harms way again," Jadeite said, lifting his chin.

She smiled at him. "Unfortunately he's chosen to love someone who is chaos," she said with a laugh. "He's been putting himself in harms way to keep me out of trouble for years. If you want to try and stop him, be my guest. But the first time I come back with a bruise, he's going to beat you to death for making him stop."

Kunzite finally smiled, looking at her in amusement. Since they'd been back, his men had refused to go far from him. Jadeite guarded him constantly, Kunzite sometimes watched him sleep. But while he was safe, they often came to speak to her. Kunzite seemed the most affected still. Despite Endymion's steady progress back to life, Kunzite watched him in fear.

She sighed. "I think it's time we all take a step back. The threat is gone, and right now we must work on making sure the people of Elysium find places to stay. Instead of making finite plans, we will agree that all seven kingdoms have room, and when Luna runs out of space, we will communicate and ask for homes."

"I agree," Nephrite said. "We should all go home. It's time to take care of our families," he said, looking at Lita, who reached out to take his hand.

"You are all welcome to stay here," Serenity said. "For as long as you desire."

Lita smiled softly at her. "I admit I long to be home with my family. This war has been stressful on everyone."

"You will stay," Nephrite said to Kunzite.

"Yes," Kunzite said. "We've decided that no matter what life he chooses to live, we'll help him achieve it."

"In a way we've lost him twice," Jadeite said, his arms crossed. "I think twice is more than enough."

Nephrite nodded. "Then we will go. But we'll come back soon and make sure all is well."

* * *

It was late, and she was with Jadeite, who was walking with her through the palace. They were talking quietly when the king of Terra came up, looking at her sadly.

She turned to him. "Has your son finally come?"

"He has, your majesty. I'd hoped to leave him here."

"Of course," she said softly. "He will be welcome, for as long as he wishes to stay."

The king nodded but looked sad.

She reached out then to take his hand. "Don't worry," she said softly. "If anyone can remind a man what it means to hope, it is Endymion."

The old man nodded, patting her hand softly.

"It pains you to lose him," she said softly. "I understand."

"To know he lives means more than my seeing him every day in pain. I hope you will write to me, to let me know if I should hope or worry."

"I promise, I will."

"I will send him to you tomorrow."

"If Endymion is strong enough, I will introduce them."

She waited until the old king was gone, before giving Jadeite a soft smile. "His son lost his wife and child, and he's afraid he doesn't want to live in this world anymore."

Jadeite nodded, and they turned back together to keep going.

"Will you help him settle here? It is something Endymion would do if he were strong enough."

"Of course," Jadeite said. "Although I will find it strange to command a prince I have never met."

"I think perhaps it's best we don't treat him as a prince, but a man. If Endymion has taught me anything, it's that at the end of the day, his title was not the thing that made the difference."

"It never was," Jadeite said. "I hear the stories your people have of him. Coming in the way he did, your mother asking him to train her champion and protect what she cherished most. They say they respected him thinking he was a deserter or running from a criminal past. That is the man I knew growing up."

"It's so strange to think this all started because he trained our champion. It seems like another lifetime ago."

For a moment they just walked slowly together, with no real destination, knowing they would end up at Endymion's room again.

"Is your family settled?"

"They are, your majesty," he said. "Your advisors found them a home close to the palace when they realized I would want to stay here. I have been hired into the palace guard."

"Are you sure that won't be beneath your abilities?"

He almost smiled. "Endymion's position seems suddenly available. If it was good enough for him, it is good enough for me."

She laughed. "Perhaps."

Instead of turning towards the bedroom, she went through the front, and Jadeite looked up when they stopped in front of the large double doors of the old throne room.

"Would you like to meet my mother."

He looked confused but nodded. So she took his hand and pulled her with her into the beautiful room.

It was unearthly calm here. It was the room they'd laid her in her crystal case, and somehow she lingered. Serenity could feel her in the soft light coming through the glass windows.

Jadeite looked around, quietly. He'd never met her mother, but her essence was clear and strong, and Serenity knew he could feel it.

"Mother, I've made a new friend," she said softly, smiling into the soft light. "His name is Jadeite, and he's from Elysium, just like Endymion."

Jadeite looked at her for a long moment, but then looked into the room. "Your majesty," he bowed softly.

Serenity smiled at him. "She's buried with my father out in the gardens," she said softly. "But this room was the one she loved the most. She said all the happy moments of her life happened here. It's the room my father proposed. It's the room she found out she was pregnant. And during a party, it is the room her water broke very suddenly."

He smiled at her softly.

"It's the room we first met Endymion, just there," she said pointing. "My mother used to greet people here. Once a long time ago, it was a throne room. She felt it had a kindness too it, and hoped visitors would feel welcomed through it. Endymion came in to ask to live in Luna."

Jadeite stood quietly, looking at her in the same calm way she recognized from Endymion.

She took a breath, shaking her head. "It's so strange to remember it now. He was so tall, and there was something complete empty about his eyes. He was thin, and I worried he might fall over right there. But he asked to stay, promising to stay hidden and cause no trouble. I'd never heard such a thing before."

"Your mother accepted him."

Serenity reached out to take his hand. "She was truly a mother," she said. "When she saw Endymion, broken and sad, she couldn't help but want to heal him. She granted permission for him to stay, but couldn't leave him alone. If he was to stay in Luna, she bargained that he'd have to stay long enough for her to see him heal."

"She sounds wonderful," he said softly.

She felt the sadness then, and tears in her eyes. "She was the best queen this kingdom has ever known, and I will do my best to be just like her."

"From what I've seen of your kindness, you already are."

She looked at him sadly, reaching out to take his hand. "Jadeite, I'm so glad he has you now. My mother would cherish your friendship to him. It took a long time for us to see him smile again, and even longer for it to seem natural. She would be so proud of what he's done these last weeks of war."

Jadeite held her hand tightly. "Serenity, there is something… since I saw that he found you, there's been something I wished to tell you. Maybe it's a betrayal to him, but I feel you should know. And in the presence of your mother, I don't feel it's right to hold it back any longer."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"When he was a child, I saw him for the first time running through the castle at full speed, laughing with such a light to him it stopped me in my tracks."

She smiled at the story.

"His brother was chasing him. Not the king, his other brother. It was a game, and it brought such joy. For a long time, Endymion brought such joy to his family. I was hired on as a guard in the palace awhile later, and I felt proud that I would get to protect him. But the longer I spent time there, the more I saw the darkness behind his gift."

She nodded. "It caused jealousy."

"Not just in his brother, in all of them. Even his father was jealous of it. The gods had touched him, but no one else. What made him so special."

Serenity listened quietly.

"Endymion won't ever tell you this, but the reasons he was so against using it was his mother. She's the one that coached him to hide it, to pretend he was normal. At first, they helped him fear it, and when that didn't work, they spun him around and instead told him he would have to use it to overthrow his brother."

"How awful."

"His parents loved him, they truly did. But they didn't know what to do with him."

"Jadeite, why tell me this? I know his past is tragic. It breaks my heart to know its worse than all of this."

"I tell you because you and he will build a family now. And because you love one another, I have no doubt you will have children, maybe enough to fill the palace."

She smiled softly.

"He'll be terrified of it."

"Oh Jadeite," she said smiling, shaking her head at him. "You don't know what it was like here for him. We taught him to love again, and trust again. He is no longer the young boy spun around by jealous and worried parents. He is a man who knows what it feels to have hope and peace. Don't worry about him like this. If he is terrified of being a father, then it won't matter, because he's not alone."

He softened.

She smiled. "If Endymion were here right now, he'd tease me, because I sound just like my mother."

Jadeite laughed.

"Come," she said softly. "I'm sure he's awake by now. And if he is, I will guilt and manipulate him into eating so much dinner he'll throw up."

"You can do that?"

She beamed at him. "Endymion will do anything that makes me happy. Just watch, this will be so much fun."

* * *

It was so strange, how life settled over the next few weeks. Serenity was introduced to the sullen prince of Terra, who had as little life in his eyes as Endymion had when he'd first arrived. Unable to stop herself, she took his hand, feeling her heart break for his pain.

"He was just like you when he got here," she said to him softly, and saw his hollow eyes look up at her words. "You don't have to try and get better. You don't have to try and be alright. You're not alright, and for the time being, that's just fine."

He looked broken at her words.

"I want you to remember, every time you see him smile, that when he came to us, he was just as crushed as you are now."

And when he looked at her with emotion, she felt her own eyes pool with tears.

"Come," she said. "If you are to protect me, then you should meet him. Protecting me means protecting him."

He nodded, and she felt glad that he would try.

* * *

With the presence of her new guard, who was a prince like Endymion had been, she got to work with the people of Elysium. Only they were self-sufficient, and within a short while, asked for permission to build their homes instead of waiting to lodge with others. Those who'd come with money helped those who didn't. Those were had professions went into the city to bid for work, and found it themselves.

It was those who were lost that needed her most. Unfortunately, the war had left children orphaned, women widowed, and many to scarred for real work. But they managed.

It took weeks before Endymion was strong enough to walk again, and then just barely. He would become out of breath just dressing, and end up asleep fully clothed for hours.

Still, he did get better, until finally he could walk with her through the palace, sit and visit with her mother, or simply walk out amongst his people and let them look at him until they were filled with hope and renewed motivation to get everyone situated.

She loved watching him use his gift now. He did it purposely, instead of shying away from it. If they needed him, he was there. And she saw now that he was there for them, even when the sadness pulled at him, and she couldn't stop herself from going to him and taking his hand.

She'd joked about forcing him to marry her the moment he could stand. But she didn't want the first weeks of her marriage to be when he was in so much pain. So instead she focused on the people, on the prince of Terra that watched Endymion with budding hope in his chest. And when Endymion smiled or laughed, the prince looked like he might cry, which in turn made her cry.

She wondered often if this is how her mother had felt with Endymion. Watching as he watched her, and found hope in her. She understood now why her mother had been so insistent that he stay and get better. It must have made her heart swell every time she saw the darkness lift from him enough for him to smile.

* * *

It took four months until finally, Serenity was getting ready for her wedding. Dressed in the most beautiful white dress she'd ever seen, she felt like a goddess, happy and light. And she kept bursting into happy tears, making the people in the room laugh.

Lita sighed, coming to help her brush her tears away before she could ruin her makeup. "Are you going to blubber all the way down the aisle?" She teased.

Serenity just let out a huff, trying to stop the emotional tears. "I either think of Endymion and burst into happy tears, or think of my mother and burst into sad tears."

Lita looked at her softly. "She would be so happy today."

Serenity shook her head. "She'd give me that look. I hate that look."

"Which look?"

"The one she used every time something happened just as she knew it would."

Lita laughed. "She knew this day would come."

"It's so obvious now. I used to be afraid when she teased me about marriage, thinking she was trying to softly remind me that I had to marry a prince. And it hurt because I knew I was in love with him, but tried desperately not to be."

Lita finished drying her cheeks and smiled. "You were trying not to be in love with him, and he was trying to only love you from a distance, protect you, and tell himself it could never be more. And now here you are, getting married."

"And he will be king," she said, shaking her head. "It's so strange because I know he doesn't want it. He never did. But he's finally accepted it."

"He will be a wonderful king," Lita said softly.

"Yes, he will. And a wonderful father. And the perfect husband." She sighed. "I'm not sure I want to marry him if he will be perfect, and I will always trip over my own feet."

Lita laughed. "Oh Serenity, I'm so happy for you."

It was the Terran prince who came in then, about to say something, and then looking at her stunned.

She smiled. "Is it time?"

He seemed startled and quickly nodded. "It is, your majesty."

"And is he standing there looking perfect?"

Lita laughed at his confused look.

But Serenity sighed, turning back to Lita. "Will I do?"

"You're beautiful, Serenity. He'll be speechless at the sight of you, and forget his vows."

"He and I have made so many vows to each other, it's almost pointless to make more." But she took her flowers, not nervous at all, only so excited she was worried she'd rush through it to get to the end to fast because she desperately wanted to call him her husband.

The palace was brimming with people, and she knew she would have to walk through the foyer first, where half the kingdom had crammed in to see her. If she could have all of them witness the ceremony she would, but only so many could fit.

When the music started, she took a breath, unable to wipe the smile from her face as Lita helped her softly down the stairs.

She heard the murmurs and saw some happy tears. But because she would burst into her own tears in a moment, she had to keep her gaze to those she knew wouldn't get emotional. And when they failed her by looking happy, she couldn't help but let her gaze blur, and her smile warmed the room around her.

When she finally got to the queen's room, as they'd taken to calling it now, she almost trembled she was so happy, so eager to marry him. She was almost afraid to look up at him, and see him standing there, at the end of the aisle.

But she did, and the moment she did, he was so beautiful it took her breath away, and she was moving without knowing it because more than anything in the world she needed to be near him.

His smile was so happy, and it made her heart pull in her chest. When he reached out to take her hand, the warmth of him made her tremble, and she nearly dropped her flowers.

He kissed her, even though he wasn't supposed too yet. They heard the soft happy laughs around them, and she kissed him back lovingly.

The wedding was beautiful, but in the end, she hardly remembered anything but him. His beautiful blue eyes, the light happiness to his smile, and his smooth, beautiful voice as he gave her his vows. Simple, honest, and the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

"I vow to you everything," he said softly, holding her hands and standing too close to her. "Everything I am is yours. There is nothing in this world that can stop me from loving you for the rest of our lives."

She was moved to tears, and when she couldn't stop them anymore, he came to her, caressing her cheeks, brushing them away.

"Is this really happening?" she whispered to him.

He smiled at her lovingly. "It's too late to turn back now. You're my wife now."

She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him immediately, and she heard the laugh of Lita behind her, and Jadeite let out an amused annoyed breath. "It's going to take us forever to get through these vows."

When finally she was able to say her own vows, her voice shaking, his arms wrapped tightly around her, she could only manage the one that seemed the most important.

"I vow to love you for the rest of our lives, no matter how infuriating you choose to be."

He laughed, and she cried in his arms, and he kissed her again. The man marrying them finally shook his head in amusement and announced them, husband and wife because it was clear they weren't going to get through the rest of it.

The crowd cheered, and Serenity kissed him deeply, not caring about anything in the world but him. Because he was finally her husband, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

The end! Thanks so much to everyone for reading. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought. This one was fun and heartbreaking to write.

And for those long-time readers of my work, the next story is coming soon. And this one has been in the works for some time. The highly requested sequel. **Kingdom of Treason: Fall of the King.**


End file.
